Indescribable
by Pho1297
Summary: Their relationship can't be named. Not partnership, or friendship. it's simply Indescribable. The story of the strong friendship blossoming into true love between Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards and I think we all need this after DTW. NOW COMPLETE.
1. The Begining

**So, This is not my first story, but it is my first on this site.**

***DISCLAIMER* Some of these Ideas are NOT mine, but I've added them with my only little twist so, Don't be mad at me!**

**The Next Chapter Will Be UP SOON! Hope You Love IT!:)**

**Love Always, Pho**

* * *

Chapter 1

Clare's POV

"You have to, know you have to!"

I kept playing it over and over again in my head. Each time it got more and more embarrassing. How close we had been, with me unconsciously leaning on him while he was backed up against a telephone pole. But, God. His eyes. They were a color green I had never seen before. Not Jade, no it was closer to an emerald shade. But so, so deep. Like I could look into them forever. But he let go, so I couldn't. I sat back on the bench with my head in my hands. I could only imagine the color red my face was; I probably looked like a tomato I was so embarrassed. But Eli, he just wore that damn smirk like he always does. UGH!

"So, you ready to go because the bell is going to ring in like fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, let's go…" I said still not looking at him. I walked a bit quicker than I would have under _different_ circumstances.

"Whoa, tryna' win a race there, Edwards?"

"No I just want to get back at the school before we get into more trouble then we probably already are, maybe you should, I don't know…walk a little faster?" I said sarcastically. My face felt cool enough so I turned to look at him. "Ugh you and your damn smirk…"

"Excuse me?" Eli asked

I stopped in my tracks. Did I say that _out loud?_ 'Stupid, _stupid_ Clare!' I began to rant in my head. I mentally slapped myself.

"Would you mind telling me, what's wrong with _my smirk_?" He asked with more then enough joy and curiosity in his eyes and in his tone.

"Well…." I began. And once I started, I couldn't stop. "It's…annoying. That's the closest thing to emotion you have show. Especially when you're being…well you! It makes me want to strangle you! And other times it makes me wan to-" I stopped myself not wanting to know what I was going to say next.

"Oh, c'mon Blue Eyes. You can't stop there. I _really_ wanted to hear what you were going to say next." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, shut up." I said, avoiding his eyes just filled with uber excitement.

"Well, if you can't tell me what it is about my smirk that annoys you so much, I guess I'll just have to keep on wearing' it 'till _I _figure it out."

"You do that, let your face hurt." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, someone's feeling feisty this morning…" I looked back and glared at him. At least we were almost at the school.

I turned around and began, "So – OOF!" Eli slammed into me knocking me to the ground. He was lying on top of me, covering my mouth, and we were both hiding in the bushes. "Teacher" he mouthed silently. I rolled me eyes and he smirked. We saw Mr. Wells get in his car and drive to God knows where. When he was out of site, Eli uncovered my mouth.

"Um, Eli?"

"Yeah Edwards?"

"Could, I…get up?" He still had me pinned to the ground.

He smirked, "Aw, but I was having _so_ much fun." He said with mock disappointment.

"Eli…" I said not finishing my threat. He laughed and stood up. He offered me his hand. Just then the end of third period bell rang, so we ran inside. Still hand in hand. We came in laughing because I had grass stains on my back and he had grass in his hair.

"Clare! Where were y—" Ali started but then like a hawk she zeroed in on mine and Eli's hands still intertwined. Noticing, we both let go and stepped away from each other.

"Umm, Clare? Can I talk to you for a second?" 'Sure' wasn't even able to register in my mind before she had me tugged away from Eli. I looked back and shot him an apologetic look. He just nodded and mouthed "Later.".

She shoved me into the girl's washroom. "SPILL!" She squealed.

"What do you mean?" I said acting as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"On how you're an ugly old hag who can't get a date to save her life." Jenna scoffed as she butt into mine and Ali's conversation.

"First of all, you're the ugly, fake, blonde, bimbo slut of Degrassi! And you have to stoop so low to get a boyfriend you'd steal him from your best friend!" Ali yelled at her.

"You wanna say that to my face Bhandari?" Jenna yelled.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot **STUPID**! Because I just did you bimbo!" I had grabbed Ali's arm.

"Let's just go Ali. That slut's not worth it." I said pulling her out on the verge of tears. What K.C. and Jenna did to me still hurt so much. But I'm completely over him. As we walked out we ran into Adam, and he saw I was about to cry.

"Aw, Clare Bear. What's wrong?"

"Stupid blonde bimbo is what's wrong…" Ali muttered. Adam shook his head in understanding. Then Ali saw someone walking down the hall. I figured it was Drew. "Umm, Clare, we'll finish our conversation later, I need to talk to someone. Adam, you got this one?"

"Yeah, I got it." I think they were referring to me. Either way, Ali walked in the other direction, and Adam put his arm around me and tugged me to the cafeteria.


	2. Phys Ed With The Meat Head

Chapter 2

Eli's POV

"Lunch next, which means I get to see Clare again. I wonder what she told Ali…" I was muttering to myself when, speak of the freaking devil, here she comes!

"Hi Eli!" She said as I shut my locker. Good thing I had no books in my hands because when I jumped, they would have all fallen out. I knew why she was here. So, I decided to pretend that I didn't know her, and then get as much information as I could….

"Um, Hi. Do I know you?"

"I'm Ali Bhandari. Clare's best friend."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Eli Goldsworthy, grade 11, drive a hearse, Clare's English partner," 'maybe more…' she muttered under her breath thinking I couldn't hear. "And the newest pupil of Degrassi Community School!" Wow this chick is giving me the creeps, (Which is very hard to do.)

"Umm…"

"I know what you're thinking: Wow, this girl's creepy. But I'm honestly not. A certain blue eyed, auburn haired girl just talks about you a lot. Sometimes with out even realizing." Interesting…

"Oh really?" I said with honest curiosity. "What else does she said about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, I don't care…It's just interesting. To know what she thinks about me. Normally I wouldn't give two rats' asses what people think about me. I mean, do I look like I care? But with Clare, I don't know. I just do. WAIT, WHAT! What am I telling you?" She had a devious little smile on and she linked her arm in mine. I didn't dare disagree; she had too much over my head.

"Well, go on. Tell me more. Unless you don't want to know what Clare thinks about you…." She let the sentence drag on.

"And if I don't?"

"Oh Clare!" She called looking around for her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to find Clare to tell her what you said."

"Oh, no you don't!" I covered her mouth. "I will tell you if you A: Keep your mouth shut, B: Tell me what else Clare thinks about me."

"Deal."

"Whenever I'm around her, it like…I don't know," I began. "She infuriates me! She's just so, so, bi polar sometimes. All sad and droopy at one point, and then happy the next. I honestly hate seeing her sad… It's like she's haunted by her past, and trust me, I've been there. She is one of the most _beautiful_ people I've ever met. Metaphorically, and physically. She's sweet and caring and kind. Sarcastic and funny. But she's so guarded." I stopped my self there. "So? What does she say about me?"

"Ugh." Ali replied.

"_Ugh?_ That's all?"

"Well, that could mean many things. _He's so annoying, I'm trying so hard not to like him which he's making impossible, _and_ I'm totally in love with him. _Those are just a few basics…"

"Hmm," I thought to myself.

"What do you have next?" Ali asked suddenly.

"Lunch, why?"

"Because you're sitting with _us_ today."

"Who's us?" I asked Ali as she towed me along to the cafeteria.

"You, Myself, Dave, Adam," Someone I knew, "Connor, Wesley…and Clare."

"Oh, no." I said as my stomach dropped.

"Oh, yes!" Ali squealed, pulling us to the table. Adam and Clare were already there with three other guys I didn't know but looked vaguely familiar. When I looked back I saw Adam was kind of cradling Clare. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Eli." Adam said. When he said my name Clare's head snapped up. Had she been crying? Her eyes looked red and sore. Instead of her beautiful, glowing blue eyes, they seemed…flat. Lifeless. Then her eyes and face turned into confusion as she saw mine and Ali's arms interlocked. This upset one of the guys; guess he had a thing for this little witch. More power to him…. I let Ali's grip loose, and turned to sit by Clare and Adam. Ali sat right next to me.

"If, you don't already know him, boys this is Eli. Eli, meet Connor, Dave, and Wesley." They all muttered 'hey' and I just waved.

Clare eyes were closed when I turned to face her and Adam. I looked at Adam and mouthed, "What's up with her?" he mouthed back, "I'll tell you later," I nodded.

"Hey Clare!" Ali called. Oh God dammit! "I had a quite interesting conversation with someone you know, and they had some interesting things to say about you…" Ali and Adam both looked at me. Clare stayed clueless, but looked up.

"If it was Jenna, I'll kill her." She said.

"Oh no, not that bimbo. Actually, a good friend of yours. I think you'd know them as OW!" She hissed as I kicked her under the table.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked with worry.

"Yup, just stubbed my toe…" Ali winced in pain.

"Are you_ sure_ you don't need anything?" I said in a sweet tone with a double meaning.

"Yes, Eli. I do." She said mocking my mock concern.

"And that would be…Oh Holy crap!" I said as I gripped my foot.

"That is _exactly_ what I needed." She said smugly. She turned to face me and mouthed, "Pay back's a bitch." 'So are you' I thought in my head. Next to me I heard Clare laugh.

"Something funny Edwards?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just seeing you jump half a foot in the air and the massage your foot, it's pretty comical."

"Oh, ha. Ha." I said. She laughed.

"But seriously, what's going on between you two?" She gestured her hand between me and Ali.

"Oh let's just say…we have a…agreement." Ali said evilly. I really want to strangle her right now.

"Well, the bell's gonna ring so we should probably go…Ali, Adam, Dave, Connor, Wesley, ready for some "fun" physical education?" Clare said unenthusiastically.

"You guys have P.E. next? Me too." I said cheerfully.

"Well, let's get going then!" Ali said. She stood up and hooked her arms though mine and Clare's. Adam looked back at me with a "Dude, what the hell?" look on his face. I looked at him and mouthed "Tell you in the locker room". He nodded his head.

"Oh, Aliah?" I said using her whole name.

"What Elijah?" she said sinisterly.

"Unless you'd like to follow me into the locker room, I think I should go."

"Uck, you wish. Go!" She said as she pushed me. I just laughed.

"So, dude. Ali? I would have totally guessed you and Clare were together." Adam questioned.

"Oh, hell no. If you're wondering if I have a thing for Ali, you're _way_ off. And who said I have a thing for Clare either?"

"It's _so_ obvious. I would place money that she likes you too."

"I don't like her!" Yes I do.

"Sure you don't. And I'm guessing Ali has something over your head that you said about Clare." Damn he's good. "Because you linking arms with Bhandari, not your style…" He was right, it wasn't.

"What if I do like Clare? Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." He said as we walked out of the locker room. Just then Clare came up.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to talk to Dave. You two, talk." He said as he pushed me "subtly" towards Clare.

"Okay…" Clare said as she giggled. "So what was going on with you and Ali?"

"Oh nothing. That little witch just had some information I needed."

Clare got worried. "About what?" She said nervously.

"Oh don't worry. She just told me every one of your most embarrassing secrets." I said sarcastically. Her face went white as a sheet and then three different shades of red. I laughed.

"Jeez! Calm down!" I laughed and she smacked my arm. "Ouch!" I said sarcastically still laughing.

"That's not funny." Clare seethed.

"What, do spill your heart out to her about me?

"Wouldn't you like to know…" She muttered.

"I asked her about what we missed in English, that's all." I lied.

"Sure…"

"So. What are we doing in the world of Physical Education today?"

"Volley ball." Clare answered. I hadn't realized how close Clare and I were in proximity to each other and I saw a tall, blonde jock staring me down. What's his problem?

Just then Adam came over and said, "Dude, what'd you do K.C.?"

"Oh, I can answer that," Ali butt in. "He's Clare's ex-boyfriend and totally jealous." She said smugly. Clare dated that air head? Hmm.

"Jealous of what?" Clare asked.

"Really?" Ali and Adam asked at the same time.

"He's obviously jealous of Eli." Ali said in a matter-of-fact tone that simple implied "Duh".

"Why should he be jealous of Eli? He left me, remember?"

"You hurt me Clare." I said with mock hurt. "Why shouldn't he be jealous of me? We are _very_ close…" She rolled her eyes and walked away. Thug head was still glaring at me.

This is going to be fun.


	3. Cat Fight!

Chapter 3:

Eli's POV

"So, Bhandari. Tell me about this…_K.C._" I said sneering the name.

"Well…" She began like there was something she shouldn't tell me. "Fine! But you can _NOT_ tell Clare I told you!"

Icrossed an X over my heart to give my word.

"K.C. was Clare's first boyfriend. They dated last year and I thought they were really in love. But then _Jenna_," She cursed the name, "Came along. Clare and I both noticed him being…distant, to say the least. He started ignoring Clare, and treating her like dirt. He flirted with Jenna right in front of her. Clare, being the trusting Saint she is, didn't want to believe what was right in front of her. At that time Jenna was mine and Clare's best friend. This just made everything even harder. One day, me, Clare, and Adam were walking out of our class room to go to lunch. Half way there, Clare realized she forgot something and went back to get it. When she didn't come back, me and Adam went to look for her. I heard her crying in the girl's washroom right before Adam and I saw K.C. and Jenna making out and groping each other in the class room."

Can I murder K.C.?

"Though, Clare is completely over K.C., she isn't over the betrayal of the person she thought she loved, and her supposed "Best Friend". And Jenna still rubs it in her face that K.C. wanted the 'hot'," Ali laughed at the thought, "Blonde cheerleader and not the goody two-shoes Christian nerd girl. Clare's doubted herself since then. She thinks she's ugly; not good enough. Which obviously isn't true. I'm not just saying this because I'm her best friend, but if you but Jenna and Clare together; there's no comparison! Jenna's a fake blonde bimbo. She's got nothing to her—she's like a rod! Clare is absolutely beautiful! Jenna knows it, and she tries to make her feel bad. Did you notice in the lunchroom how it looked like she'd been crying?"

I nodded my head slightly knowing all too well that instead of her bright, beautiful cerulean eyes, they were clouded and bloodshot.

"After I stole her from you this morning I took her to have a…talk if you will. And stupid Jenna has to butt her fake nose where it doesn't belong! She said some hurtful things that pretty much implied, 'No One Will Ever Love You'. I would have hit her if Clare hadn't stopped me. Then we bumped into Adam, I saw you, told him to take care of her because he knew the routine as well as I did, and I found you!" She smiled up brightly but sarcastically at me.

"Yay…" I muttered and she smacked my arm.

"Ouch, woman! How many times are you going to hurt me today?"

"Did I miss something?" Clare asked, suddenly materializing.

"Oh no," I said with mock-sweetness. "Just your two favorite people in the world having a little discussion." I batted my eyelashes at her innocently.

"Maybe Ali, but you? You wish." She scoffed and sat beside Ali who was trying to hold back her laugh.

"Ugh, _Clare_!" I said trying to make it clear that I was trying to sound like Ali. "At _least_ tell me I'm you're _favorite_ English partner?" Ali swatted my arm again catching my inspiration.

"Jesus lady!"

Clare ignored us, "If you didn't get us in trouble for skipping, possibly." Before I could comment, Coach spoke up.

"Okay kids! Today we're just playing a game of volleyball. Clare, Jenna. Captains. First serve to second picked. I'll be back but start the game." I watched them both as they got up to walk to the middle. Ali was right, there was no comparison. Clare was beautiful. Her auburn curls bouncing slightly as she walked with pride. Her figure curvy and perfect. Jenna? She was such a stereotype it was hardly an insult. She was your typical dumb blonde cheerleader tramp. K.C. was such an

_Idiot!_

_

* * *

_

Clare's POV:

Bimbo and I walked to the middle of the Gym. She beat me at Rock Paper Scissors and got first pick. I thought she was going to pick K.C.

"Eli!" She cheered. I didn't realize what she said.

"E—wait, what?" I asked with a dumbfound look not on just mine but Ali's, Eli's, and to much of my satisfaction, K.C.'s.

"That's right," She sneered, "E—liiii." She drew out his named as she had her arms crossed and nodded her head. Of all people she picked Eli! Dammit!

"Fine! Ali." I said.

"Dave." Jenna said next.

"Adam." I said confidently.

"Connor."

I knew I would regret this decision later, because Jenna would come back for payback. "K.C." I said smugly as I shot her a dirty look. She glared daggers at me.

We continued picking until everyone was picked and there were equal teams. I served first and we continued to volley back and forth.

And then it happened.

I didn't see it coming but I heard Eli, Ali, and Adam all yell, "Clare! Look out!" in union with one another. Jenna had spiked the volley ball so it would hit me perfectly in my face causing me to black out for a few minutes. When I wok back up Adam and Eli were over top of me.

"She's coming to." Adam muttered.

"Dammit, her nose is broken!" Eli said instantly calling on the pain. With that, Ali stomped over to the other side of the court.

"Really? _Really?" _She questioned Jenna, "You are such a dumb _bitch_! Damn you! You're a low life whore who steals there best friend's boyfriends and lies about them getting a boob job! Why? Because when you heard Clare talking about surgery, you automatically thought about plastic because that's all you know! And then you try and put her down by telling her she's ugly and can't get a boyfriend? Jenna, you had to _steal one!_ Haven't you done enough? Or are you not going to stop until your ugly ass is satisfied?"

"I'm not the ugly one! Clare is. That's why I have K.C., I wouldn't have even had to steal him," Jenna tried to justify but made herself sound worse. "Clare just can't accept the fact that nobody can ever love her!" I started crying and walked over to her not caring about my broken nose.

"You know what Jenna? _Nobody_ can love _you_, not me! But_ anyone_, has a free ticket to screw you."

I looked at her once more in the eye and thought she was going to hit me. But K.C. pushed me to the side. Next thing I know Eli had shoved him back a few feet and Adam was trying to hold him back.

"Don't you _dare_ touch Clare again!" Eli said menacingly.

"Or what? Are you gonna cut yourself, Emo Boy?" K.C. mocked.

"K.C. shut your God damn mouth for _once_ in your miserable life! Just Shut up!" I yelled. "Apologize to Eli or so help me God I will make you regret the day you messed with me!" K.C. knew only two well the connections Clare had thanks to her older sister, Darcy. He knew if he didn't back off now he'd feel the wrath of Spinner, Peter, Declan, Jane, and Danny.

K.C. took that into consideration and backed off. "My apologies…" K.C. grumbled sarcastically. Just then the coach came back in and saw the commotion of Eli, Ali, K,C., Jenna, Adam and I in the middle of the court.

"Alright! What's going on here? Miss Edwards, what happened to your nose?"

Eli answered, "Jenna purposely spiked the ball so it would catch Clare off guard and hit her in the face. Along with the broken nose, Clare blacked-out for about five minutes and then woke up."

"Miss Middleton, is this true?"

"No!" Jenna yelled.

"Don't lie!" Ali yelled at her. "The ball didn't magically spike itself and who better to do it then the person who so desperately wants to be, but never will be prettier or even remotely as pretty as Clare?"

Jenna stepped forward as if to attack until Coach intervened.

"Girls, knock it off or all three of you will have detention tomorrow. Now," he called to the whole class. "How many of saw Jenna purposely aim to spike the ball at Miss Edwards to hit her in her face?" The whole class raised there hands beside Jenna and K.C.

"Miss Middleton, that's a week's detention. Mister Goldsworthy, would you please escort Miss Edwards to the nurse?"

Great…

"My pleasure," He said smugly and eagerly, "Let's go Clare Bear." He said grabbing my arm.

"Uck, don't call me that ever again!" I said pinching the bridge of my nose when realization of the pain resurfaced.

"Why not, Clare Bear? It's cute."

"And it would be cute if I actually gave you a reason to go to the nurse if you keep calling me that." I looked up smiling innocently.

"Okay, maybe not…So what the hell is up with that Jenna?" He asked as we were out of earshot.

"Let's leave it at this; she's a backstabbing tramp."

"Oh, such words come out of the mouth of Saint Clare?"

"She makes me…angry. To say the least. She was a horrible friend, and then started rumors about me." I didn't want to mention K.C. Then again he probably heard Ali's rant.

"So, by horrible friend, you mean she stole K.C.," he shot me a knowing glance and I cringed, "And, I've got to ask. _Boob job?_"

"Ugh!" He laughed, "Like I said; RUMOR! But you caught that?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Because of that stupid rumor, Dave, Connor, Wesley and K.C. wanted to know if it was true so they sent Wesley to feel me up." I snorted at the memory. I looked up and he was staring he was staring at me with obviously amused eyes, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Wow, this chick's really put you through hell."

"Things are getting better…" I looked up at him shyly. Just then the nurse came in.

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"During Phys Ed, we were playing volley ball and someone on the other team purposely spiked the ball at Clare's face and broke her nose. Coach Armstrong asked me to escort her down." Eli answered coolly.

"Alright, come here Clare, I'll set and tape your nose."

* * *

**Jenna is one spiteful little witch! See what happens in the next chapter.**


	4. The Wrong Alibi

**Hey Guys! So, here is chapter 4 and I hope you love it! Don't forget to review! Reviews are always Lovley:)**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Eli's POV

I swear, watching that nurse-lady place Clare's nose back in place was priceless! The look on her face when she pushed it back in place, even more so! And then Clare's screech when her nose cracked, oh man I couldn't help put laugh.

"Something funny Goldsworthy?" She said stealing my lines from earlier today.

"Oh, nothing, just seeing the look on your face and hearing you squeal when the nurse set your nose, is pretty comical." I said with a smug look on my face and she shot me a death glare.

Just then, the nurse came back in with tape to relieve Clare of her job. When the nurse stepped away and Clare hopped down I couldn't help but laugh.

She smacked my arm, "It's _not_ funny, Elijah!" She hissed. I would normally cringe at the sound of my whole name but I was just too amused.

"Oh yes, yes it is." I laughed again.

"Ugh! You're horrible!" Clare seethed.

"That may be, but you look absolutely ridiculous." I commented back.

She was just about to say something else when over the loud speaker we heard, _Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy to Principal Simpson's office right away please!_

"Ughhh!" Clare groaned. "Now what?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with _that_." I said poking her nose lightly. She winced; I laughed. She smacked my hand away.

"Uchh let's go! Can this day get any worse?" She asked rhetorically.

"Actually, my day couldn't have been better." I said teasing her further. Then again, I wasn't lying…

"Ugh…" She said in the same annoyed tone she had been using since confronting K.C.

"Ohh, Blue Eyes.." I stated as we entered the office to find Adam, Ali, Jenna, and K.C. already there. I gave Adam a questioning look and he shook his head in frustration. I laughed and dragged Clare to go sit near him and (ew) Ali.

"Nice nose, Edwards," Jenna commented, "It fit's your corrupted face perfectly."

"Do you _really_, want to start with me right now Jenna? Because I can make yours match mine _without_ a volley ball." She threatened through her teeth looking at her and then focusing back to Adam, me, and the She-Devil. Ali laughed, Adam and I exchanged surprised but amused glances and I mouthed "wow".

"Alright girls, that is enough!" Mister Simpson intervened coming into his office. We all turned to face him. "Now, it is to my knowledge that there was an…incident that accord in the G—"

"It was no _incident, _Mr. Simpson. Jenna purposely hit Clare in the face with the volley ball!" Ali screeched. Damn, just hold on before your mouth gets us all in trouble!

"Miss Bhandari, please." He said, placing his hand up to silence her. Hmm, maybe I should try that… I was snapped back into reality when Mister Simpson began to speak again. "I would like to ask each of you what you witnessed and how you took part in the situation. Let's start with the one with the broken nose, shall we Clare?" I tried not to laugh at his try at subtlety.

"Sure. We were playing volley ball in Gym and Coach picked Jenna and I as captains. We were volleying back and forth when Jenna thought it'd be funny to hit me. She spiked the ball and it hit me in my face. I guess I blacked out because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Ali, Eli, and Adam hovering over me and very aware of a pain in my nose. When they noticed my nose was broken, Ali confronted Jenna. Jenna and Ali both said some things from past situations an I started arguing. K.C. pushed me, and Eli pushed him back to keep him from hitting me again. Adam tried to get them to stop when Coach Armstrong came in and broke it up. He asked Eli to escort me to the nurse and then we were called down here." She finished. Well, revising the fact that it was stated the Jenna was the school's whore.

He went down the row and everyone's story was pretty much the same, with a few tweaks here and there to keep themselves out of trouble. But after hearing all that, and that the stories were all the same, Jenna told one completely different! How dumb is this chick?

"Me and Clare were the captains of the volley ball game. I spiked the ball but not right to Clare. She got in the way of the ball and it hit her. She fell unconscious to the floor. When I went to see if she was alright, Ali practically attacked me. She started saying a lot of mean and offending things when I hadn't done anything. I guess Clare woke up and came to yell at me too. K.C. simply asked her if she would get out of my face, he didn't push her, and Eli shoved him. That's when Coach came in." We were all looking at her like she had two heads. What is with her!

"All of the sudden everyone was out of there seats and yelling.

"Are you Crazy?" Ali screeched in my ear.

"Seriously, out of all of our stories, yours is the only one different!" Clare explained.

"We all saw! Why lie now?" Adam piped.

"You've seriously lost your damn mind, haven't you Blondie?" I added.

At that, K.C. got up and towered over me. Psh, please! Like I was scared of this meat head! Just then an _air horn _went off. We turned to see Mister Simpson holding it in the air.

"Sit. All of you. Now." We all complied. "Now, Jenna, out of all six stories, yours is the _only_ one that doesn't fit. Which leads me to believe you are lying and indeed behind Clare's broken nose. Jenna, you will have detention for the rest of the week—"

"But it wasn't my fault!" She cried. Mister Simpson but his hand out which yet again implied, "Just Shut The Hell Up!"

Mister Simpson continued, "But you will _all_ have detention, tonight."

"Ughhh!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well, I don't think Adam should have detention, all he did was keep K.C. and Eli from killing each other." Clare said.

As Mister Simpson began to speak, Adam spoke up. "Nah, if it's okay. If you and Eli are going to be in detention, I won't have anything to do anyway." I laughed and extended my fist out to him.

"You so need a life," I joked.

"Shut up."


	5. Detention

**Ah, chapter 5...don't worry, the drama ensues!**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clare's POV

Sometimes I really hate my life. I'm sitting here, in _detention,_ with a broken nose, because of my boyfriend stealing tramp of an ex-best friend! Hey, at least I've got Ali, Adam and…Eli…

"Alright, listen. While I am in this room, you will be quiet! No talking, no laughing, no chewing gum, no singing, no tapping, no smiling, no anything!" The detention guy began. From next to me, Eli raised his hand with a smirk.

"Can we—"

"NO!" The teacher yelled, and Eli's smirk just grew even wider.

"You don't even know wh—"

"I don't need to know what you were going to say to know that it isn't aloud."

"So…no homework?" Eli replied sarcastically, official pushing this dude to his limit.

"Oh, I see. Very funny. Would you like detention for tomorrow night, too?" I tried to stop, but couldn't help it but giggle at the look on Eli's face when he got yet _another_ detention. I covered my mouth and prayed he didn't hear me.

"As well for you tomorrow, to miss. I said no laughing!"

"But—"

"Not another sound!" Stupid, stupid, stupid Eli!

Not even five minutes later, the teacher left but not without saying, "You are all bad. That is why you are here. Now I have a life to live, enjoy yours."

When he left the room Eli spoke, "What a jerk off…" and hopped on the top of his desk. I turn around, smile and hit him on his arm.

"Ouch! Geez, Clare! What did I do now?" He questioned.

"You go me another detention!"

"Well at least you get to spend the time with _me_." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I slump back into my seat and say, "You wish."

"Yeah he does!" Adam and Ali yell at the same time and I can feel the warmth in my cheeks as they flush a bright crimson.

Eli threw a book at Adam and I look back at Ali who's grinning at me like a mad woman.

"Like Clare would be interested in Dr. Doom here anyway…" K.C. butt in.

"Excuse me? What makes you think he have any right or knowledge to my personal opinion of someone, huh?" I asked.

"Because I dated you." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, and were did that leave us? Oh! That's right. You cheated on me with my best friend then left me for her. Which taught me one thing: Never date the meat head jock." I countered

"That's right, he _left you_ for me!" Jenna placed. "And like I said, _no one_ will be interested in you. Not even Emo Boy over here…"

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Wait, don't answer that because I know what you'll say: Malibu Barbie. So, listen here, you don't know me, and neither of you know Clare. So instead of destroying her life why don't you two get one of your own? Okay?"

Dang…..I turned back around to face him. "Thanks…" I muttered.

"Anytime, Blue Eyes. Now, c'mon, let's get out of here."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"The teacher hasn't signed our slips yet."

"Damn…" Just then, something sparkled in his eye. "Hey Ali, Adam? Wanna play a game?"

"What game?" I asked skeptically.

"How about…The Forbidden Letter?"

"Umm what is that?" Ali asked.

"It's when you go around in the circle and you say a letter. The letter stands for something or someone. A band, a crush, anything! After you say the letter people start asking questions on why you chose that letter. If someone guesses correctly, they get a point. Got it?" Eli explained.

"So, the letter can be based on _anything?"_ Adam asked.

Eli laughed while saying, "Yeah, pretty much… So who goes first?"

"Me!" Ali shouted.

"Hmm…I pick…D!"

"Oh wow, that's easy!" I said. "D's for you crush named—" She covered my mouth before I could finish.

"Shut up! I didn't want you to answer, you already know!" We all started laughing.

"Wait, lemme guess," Adam said, "D, is for your crush, _Drew_ who happens to be my older step brother." He laughed.

"Damn you Clare…"

"Hey! You picked the letter, and it's really obvious…"

"Well I already know what letter you're gonna pick…"

"Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah you'd pi—"

"My turn!" Adam said saving me before she could say E. "Hmm…Can it be two letters, like initials?" The small boy in the beanie asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"D H."

"Dude, so easy. Dead Hand!" Eli answered.

"Fine…"

"Even I knew that one." I laughed.

"Fine, how about you Clare?" Adam said.

"Uhhh…I can't think of anything…"

"Oh that's bull and you know it!" Eli replied. "You can't think of anything….A book, a pet, a friend, a crush. a desire…." I couldn't even breathe when he looked at me like that…his eyes were just so….which brought me to my answer.

"G." I said breathlessly.

"G?" Ali questioned.

"Yes G."

"Nothing," They all muttered at the same time.

"What is it based on?" Eli asked.

"Now if I said that it'd be too obvious." There was silence while everyone thought about my answer.

"Ooh! I know!' Adam burst, "Your favorite color! Green!"

"Wait, no that can't be right, you're favorite color is purple…" Ali muttered still trying to figure out. "Oh! Unless it's not the color itself but something that is green!" Ali yelled. Her and Adam both looked at Eli's eyes, with him completely oblivious.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" They both said. I shot them shut up glances and they laughed.

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn…" Eli said confused. "P."

Adam spoke first, "P?"

"Yes, P. Just, think." Eli said looking at me.

"That's not what I would've guessed…" Ali muttered. I knew she thought his answer would have been something like C for Clare or B for the color of my eyes. Hmm…I know it had something to do with me just by his expression. But why P? There was silence for a good five minutes until Adam spoke.

"OH! That first day in English, when Dawes partnered you two up! She compared you to, to, to….Ted Hughes and Sylvia Plath! P is for Plath!" The small buy said grinning at me.

"That's right, isn't it Plath?" Eli said smirking looking back towards me.

I looked up and smiled innocently at him, "Yes, that is right. I also remember that Sylvia Plath committed suicide. Now, I understand why." I said evilly.

"Ouch! Geez, Lady! What have I _ever_ done to you?" He questioned while laughing.

"Well, the list can go on and on but let's start at the top, shall we? You convinced me to skip class, you annoy the heck out of me, you tease me as I'm getting my nose taped, you've managed to get me another detention, plus the one we'll probably get from Miss Dawes for skipping her class!" I ranted but his laugh only got louder and his smirk grew wider.

"Hey! You didn't have to ditch, that you did on your own free will! And you've got to admit that you love when I get under your skin. And you love the fact that you get to spend another detention with Glorious me," He retorted as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

I snorted, "In your dreams, Goldsworthy. You think you know everything don't you?"

"You do enough dreaming for the both of us, don't you Edwards?" He said cockily shooting me a knowing look, "I didn't realize how close we were until he made his next statement. "And I may not know everything but I know that in about five seconds your cheeks will be red as a tomato." And long and behold, I felt my cheeks warm. He smirked at me again proving he had won. Damn him! I turned away in embarrassment and huffed annoyed.

"Wow….You two are better than television!" Ali exclaimed. I was about to speak but Adam but in.

"Yeah, seriously guys. Your flirtation level is like Yay-High!" He said over exaggerating by throwing his arm above his head.

"Yuck. I think it's disgusting." Jenna once again, stuck her fake nose where it didn't belong.

"Jenna, Jenna, Jenna…_When_ are you going to learn to _mind your own freaking business?_" Ali seethed at her. "This does _not_ concern you!"

"Well it concerns me!" K.C. put in. Wait, what?

"Oh, and how is that? You're the cheating _ex boyfriend_, remember? And it's not like you can say you're a friend because you weren't there for her when she got her heart broken. Oh, that's right. _You_ _did that!_ You're the one who _broke_ her heart. And you sure weren't a friend when your corrupted girlfriend broke her nose! What did you do? That's right; You shoved her!" Adam raged on.

"I do so have a say in who's she's with; I still care about her!" K.C. tried to justify

"No you don't!" I yelled at him on the verge of tears, "You lost that right when you cheated on me! You're not my boyfriend, nor my father, my brother or even my friend. Leave me _the hell alone!" _I turned back to Ali and Adam with their shocked expressions. "Can we just drop it?" I asked getting out of my seat and going to the back of the class room.

I dropped my head in my hands trying to quite the sobs and stop the tear flow. Well, make it so they weren't visible. I didn't want to be bothered, but my three best friends all cam over at one time trying to comfort me.

"Damn!" Eli said and I smacked his arm still not looking up. "Edwards got a vicious side. Remind me never to mess with you again…" He joked making me laugh.

"Oh, you know you couldn't resist a chance to get deep under my skin, could ya Goldsworthy?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'd die if that were the case." He said with mock sincerity.

"Oh shut up." I said as the teacher came back in.

"Well, I hope you all have a horrible time. Here are your detention slips. Clare, Elijah, Aliah, Adam, Jenna, and Kirk Cameron." He said going down the line. Eli and Adam laughed when he said K.C.'s full name.

"Is something funny?" K.C. threatened.

"Oh, nothing. Kirk Cameron." Eli muttered. I smacked his arm. "Hey, it's not like you, I and Blondie over there aren't going to be back tomorrow."

"Ugh…thanks again…." I said sarcastically walking out of the school and away from Eli. Just then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, my back hitting his chest, his arms wrapping around my waste.

"I said I was sorry." He laughed.

"I know. No matter how sorry you are we still have detention."

"Do you need a ride home? To make it up to you." We were still locked in our embrace when we heard Adam behind us.

"Ahem." He said pretending to clear his throat. "Ali and I need a ride home too ya know."

"Right," Eli replied letting go of me. Aww… "Get in the hearse."

"That's not creepy at all." Ali muttered rudely.

"Would you like to walk home in five inch stilettos?" Eli countered.

"Good point." She said as she rushed over to Morty. I laughed.

"Oh, just get in Blue Eyes."


	6. Kidnapture

**Bear with me people, have a little paitents! I'm not very good writing in Eli's POV but I hope you'll like it anyway!:)**

**This chapter is short, I know, but the next one will definitley be better! I hope you like it!**

**Well, bye bye for now!**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Eli's POV

When I had her by the waist, I stuck my hand in Clare's purse and grabbed her phone. I opened her contacts and sent a text to her mom.

Mom,

I'm going to the Dot and then probably going to see

a movie with Ali, Adam, and Eli. Is that O.K.?

~Clare

I waited a few minuets for her moms reply.

Yeah, sure Honey, that's fine. But don't be out too late; it's

a school night. Be home by 10. Have fun! Love you!

~Mom

I sent the same message to Adam and Ali's parents too. They were all okay-ed and we were ready to hit the road. It was only 4:30 so we had plenty of time. We all got in the car, Ali and Adam in the back, Clare and I in the front. When they realized we had gone past the neighborhood, Ali freaked out.

"Uh, Emo Freak? _Where_ are we going?"

"Keep it up with the names and I'll be forced to kill you." I joked but the princess wasn't having it.

"Dude?" Adam asked.

"We're going to the Dot and then a movie." I said coolly.

"Uh, don't you think we should, I don't know, ask our parents?" Clare questioned sarcastically.

"Oh, I already did. They know exactly where you are and who you're with. Just have to be home by ten. Oh, Clare, here's your phone back." I said handing her her phone back and smirking.

She gave me that 'What The _Hell_' look and asked, "When did you take it out of my purse?"

"When I pulled you back at the school. I sent a text to your mom, Bhandari's mom, and Adam's mom asking if it was okay for all of us to go to the Dot and catch a movie. They all just said be back by 10." I said and shrugged as we pulled into the Dot.

"So you're kidnapping us." Ali said. It wasn't really a question.

"No, no. If I were a kidnapper, you'd all be knocked out in the middle of nowhere and I'd have no plans of bringing you home by ten o'clock. Besides, do you want to see a movie or not?" That shut her up.

We got a booth towards back and began to order,

"What are we going to see?" Adam asked.

"Red Riding Hood." I said smugly. I could practically hear Clare gulp as she dropped her menu. She is terrified of horror movies, which is why this is so perfect!

"Umm…i-isn't that a, a h-horror m-movie?" She stuttered.

"Yup…"

"Oh dear God…" She breathed. Ah, this was going to be good.

"What's the problem Clare?" Adam asked.

"Oh, she's petrified of horror movies. The slightest thing will make her jump, especially coming home in the dark afterwards." Ali laughed.

"Aliah, shut up! Are you trying to give that one ideas?" She said through her teeth pointing at me. "You know I'm scared of horror movies, Eli." She whined.

"Oh, Edwards, that's the point," I teased. Clare let out an annoyed sigh and put her head on the table. I heard Ali whisper something to Adam that sounded like,

"I bet Clare's in his lap by the end of the movie."

"Oh, you are _so_ on!" I scoffed at them. "What?" Adam asked. I pulled out my phone so nothing was said out loud.

Dude,

Nothing is going on between me and Clare. Why

are you harping on it?

~Eli

…

Eli,

You need to stop lying to yourself. You love Clare!

And I have a feeling she's into you too. I get sick

listening to you and watching you guys make googly

eyes at each other! When are you both gonna

realize you were meant for each other?

~Adam

…

Adam,

I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about,

Drop it. :(

~Eli

…

Ugh,

Fine. But only because I don't want to end up in the

back of Morty. ;)

Very funny.

Very tempting….=P

~Eli.

I sighed and put my phone away when our orders came.

"What happened to the classic Child's Bedtime Story? Why'd they have to turn it into a horror film?" Clare asked.

"Ya know, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I fibbed.

Her face instantly lit up, "Really?"

"No. You have to go." I said as I smiled.

"Uhhh!" She sighed and put her head in her hands, making me and Adam laugh. That earned us each a smack from Mother Ali. Hmm, I think I might just leave her at the theatre….nah. Only because I'd have to deal with one of three options.

1.) I'd get yelled at by Clare.

2.) I'd get smacked by Clare.

3.) Clare would stay and walk home with her.

Aw….

"It's bad enough you're forcing her to see this movie, do you have to tease her

about it!" Ali screeched.

"Alright, alright but can ya keep it down?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you'll need your throat for all the screaming you're gonna do." I stated.

"Ali isn't afraid of horror movies. Good luck. She usually laughs at me." That made us all laugh.

After we finished eating, we all sat there talking.

"So, what time does the movie start anyway?" Adam asked. I pulled out my phone, and it was only five o'clock.

"Uh, 5:30. It'll probably be about two hours so it will be over at like 7:30. We'll still have about another hour and a half afterwards, we could all hang at my place…?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, that'll work. But if we're _unfortunately _going to catch that movie, we should probably get going." Clare pointed out and I laughed at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh, don't worry Clare Bear. If you get scared, I'll hold your hand." I said teasingly.

"You wish…" She muttered

And just like back at the school Ali and Adam muttered, "Yeah he does!" Causing Clare to groan even more. I guess she was being hounded by Ali just as much as I was by Adam. I can't lie; I definitely have feelings for Clare. More than an English partner and more than a friend. I just can't picture her actually being even remotely interested…_in me._ She definitely deserves much better.

Whatever. For right now, Clare Edwards and Elijah (Ew) Goldsworthy are just

friends. Really, _really_ good friends. We walked out of the Dot laughing.

"Uh, Adam? Can you switch seats with me?" She asked and I scoffed.

"What? Do you have something against me Edwards?" I asked.

"No, I just need to talk to Ali…" She said trying to be convincing.

"Sure…Just get in."

Clare and Ali slid into the back and Adam plopped into the front. I honestly wanted to know what they were talking about so I kept the radio turned down, for once. I acted as if I'm at least acknowledging what Adam is saying.

"Clare, when are you going to open your eyes?" Ali asked. I wonder what she meant…

"Ali, I told you it's not like that." Clare remarked.

"…you're dumb if you don't think so." I didn't catch the first part of what she said.

"…doesn't like me!" Clare ranted.

"…so does Clare! And you like…" Clare likes who?

"Even if I did, I don't think he sees me as more then a friend. That's an _if._" She emphasized.

"…no if about it…like him…admit…"

"Eli, Eli? Eli. Eli!" Adam yelled.

"Whoa, what!" I yelled back surprised.

"If you don't pay attention to the road, Morty will be driving us to our _graves_ instead of the movies." He joked. Surprisingly, Clare started cracking up in the back.

"Good one Adam!" She exclaimed causing Ali to laugh, too.

"Wow, and my two best friends are Ten-ers because…?"

"With out us your life would be otherwise dreary and boring." Clare stated.

"Okay, harsh. Do you really want to go there miss, I-Spend-All-My-Time-Writing-Fortnight-Fan fiction?"

"I do not spend _all_ my time writing fan fiction. I'm not writing it now!" She tried to justify.

"Yes. Because I kidnapped you." I stated otherwise, she probably would be.

"Ah-ha! So you admit you've kidnapped us!" Ali squealed. God, maybe I should've actually brought _her _home!

"Fine, you win." I said giving her the satisfaction. I was starting to learn quickly that if Ali didn't win, she would make your life a living hell. I came up to the theatre and parked in the parking lot. Out first was Adam, next Ali followed by Clare. I decided to run behind her and poke her sides.

"Ah!" She yelled as she jumped half a foot in the air then falling into me making me laugh.

"Gee, Edwards. Haven't even gotten into the theatre yet and you're jumping out of your skin!" I said still holding onto her.

"Yes, because a scary looking, hearse driving, non-color wearing boy just came up behind me!" She said hitting me with her purse all disgruntled.

"Ouch, must you hit me?" I asked.

"Yes, I must. Now let's go." She said untwining my arms from around her.

We were pretty low on cash, so me and Adam split our money to buy a large popcorn, and the girls got two medium sodas: One Coke, one Sprite. We'd share the popcorn and soda with one another.

Adam deliberately maneuvered his way around me and Clare so neither he, nor Ali would be between us. We got our seats towards the back; Clare, me, Adam, then Ali. As the movie started it wasn't scary at all. But as it went further, Clare started to seem uneasy. She was cowering in the chair not wanting to give in to whatever both she and Ali were talking about, or what I had said. But by the end of the movie though, she was clinging to my arm for dear life.

"If only the movie was scarier," Ali pouted as she whispered to Adam on the way out, "Clare would have been _on top_ of Eli!" She said and I just laughed.

No matter how scary the movie was or was not, Clare was definitely spooked. Her eyes were wide and aware; her arms clutched tightly to her sides, and her breath coming quick and shallow.

"Clare," I breathed her name from behind her making her jump, "Don't worry, I'm not the wolf; I'm not going to eat you," I joked. I reached down and grabbed her hand, "It was just a movie." I reassured her with all seriousness.

"Yeah, one you _forced_ me to see," She muttered.

"Don't worry, if I see any big, red, glowing eyes, I'd run it over with Morty." I said teasing further.

"Ugh, you're horrible." She muttered.

"Sure, I am Blue Eyes…"

"(Cough, cough) gross! (Cough, cough)" Adam broke through.

"Shut up or you'll ride in the very back in the coffin." I said joking, not that he could tell. His eyes widened in fright that I may actually be serious. I laughed and told him to just get in the damn car.


	7. Scared of a Little Thunder Storm?

**Definitley one of my favorite chapters!:)**

**I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clare's POV

I once again sat in the back with Ali, still needing to talk to her which was pretty much impossible during the movie. I tried very hard not to grab onto Eli, knowing how wide his smirk would have been and then the satisfied glances from Adam and Ali. Thank goodness the movie wasn't rated R scary, otherwise Adam and Ali's statement would have rung true; I would have ended up in Eli's lap with fright.

"So, Clare. I didn't get a very good view but how'd it go with you and Eli?" Ali asked in a whisper.

"Well, his arm is probably permanently scarred from my nails digging into his skin. Beside that nothing happened. Like I said." She was visibly disappointed.

I just needed to prove my point; he doesn't like me. I'm not going to lie though, I really like him. But there is no way the sarcastic, brooding, charming, funny, mysterious—Okay, I'm getting off track! Those and more are all reasons why I'm falling so hard and so fast for Elijah Goldsworthy. And those are also all the reasons why he could never like _me_, as more than a friend. And I would accept that. Right mow, I don't know what I'd do without him. I'd rather have him as a friend, than not have him at all.

Wow, how many times has _that_ been said?

"He _doesn't_ like me." I said in barely a whisper.

"That's a lie and a half. Me and Adam were talking during the movie. Eli totally likes you. He talks about you all the time without realizing. He'll stare at you while you walk down the hall, he always wants to spend time with you, and you two flirt like a bunch of rabbits." She whispered. My heart, I swear to (sorry) God, skipped two beats hearing that. But I didn't want to get my hopes up; it's just setting myself up for disappointment.

"He's just a good friend…" I whispered.

"And you're in denial," She screeched, "Just face it!"

"You know, it isn't nice to tell secrets," Eli mused.

"Oh, trust me. It's nothing you don't already know." Ali sang. I elbowed her in her ribs to get her to shut up.

"Ouch! Geez Clare, abusive much?" Ali seethed.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Eli laughed.

"Ugh, between the two of you, I don't know who's worse!"

At the same time, Eli yelled Ali as she yelled Eli, then causing them to fight all the way back to Eli's over who was more treacherous.

"Uh, Eli. Ali. You're both equally annoying." Adam stated.

"I agree."

"Oh shut it. Like you guys are any better." Eli said.

"Yeah Clare. Just today Eli was talking about how infuriating you are…" Ali began.

"Bhandari shut it or walk home." Eli threatened.

"You know, it isn't nice to keep secrets," I said mimicking his words from earlier.

"That's my line. I did not give you permission to use it." Eli said with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't. Oh well." As said with just as much sarcasm.

We pulled into Eli's driveway and walked out of the hearse. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, still focused on what Ali had said in the car. Could she be right? Was there _really_ a chance for me and Eli?

My thoughts were suddenly cut short when someone came behind putting there hand over my mouth and yelling "Boo".

Ali and Adam were laughing on Eli's front step and I heard Eli chuckle darkly in my ear.

"Is someone afraid of the big bad wolf?" He teased and I picked my foot up and stomped on his as hard as I could causing him to fall back shrieking in pain. Adam was on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

"Word of advice; If you don't want to be covered in black and blue, don't scare after a horror movie."

"Deal." He chuckled. I grabbed his hand, helping him regain his balance. He still held onto my hand as he opened the door.

"Wow, were are the coffins and instruments of torture?" Ali asked sarcastically.

"In the dungeon." He said causing Ali to stop in her tracks and me to laugh. He flipped on the lights and plopped down on the couch making me fall almost completely on top of him.

"Why hello there." I said shocked, moving myself off his lap and next to him.

"Ahem," Adam cleared his throat. "What are we going to do for the next two hours?"

"OOH! I Never!" Ali burst with excitement. Who knew something so tiny could have so much energy.

"You never what?" I asked confused. Ali simply rolled her eyes at me.

"It's a game, Clare Bear. We go around the circle, and we say something we've never done like…I've never drive car. If someone in the group has done that, like Emo Freak, they have to remove an article of clothing."

"Umm, do we have to do _that_?" Adam asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, there are two other versions I know. If you've done it you take a drink, or you put down one of five fingers until you're out. But Eli has to drive, we've got Saint Clare here, and the other one is boring." Ali explained annoyed.

"We don't have to drink alcohol. Eli, you got any soda?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. You guys good with orange?" He asked. Nods all around. He came back and we started the game.

"Never, have I ever…written Vampire Fan fiction." Ali started.

"Really Ali?" I said taking a sip of the soda.

"Miss Dawes wasn't kidding?" Eli asked in disbelief.

"Nope, she use to write them about—" I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from saying Declan Coyne.

"Shut. Up. Aliah." I hissed in her ear.

"Oh, c'mon, tell us Clare Bear." Eli said with that same amused smirk in his eyes as earlier today when I almost told him how I felt.

"Let's just, play the game…" I said trying to change the subject. "Never have I ever…sexted." I said just to get Ali back. I heard her hiss sharply as she took a sip of her soda. Eli started bursting out laughing.

"Seriously Bhandari?"

"It's a long story…" She stated.

It was Eli's turn. "Never have I ever wore a purity ring." He said looking at me.

"Is everyone aiming for me? Good thing it's not alcohol…" I muttered.

"Nah, you're just an easy target Blue Eyes." Eli smirked.

"Alright, go Adam." I said.

"Never have I ever…had a drink of alcohol." Adam said. Ali and Eli sipped their soda.

"Okay, this needs to heat up!" Ali said. Then the sneakiest smile crossed her face. "Never have I ever…daydreamed about someone in this room." Me, Eli, and Adam all took sips. Huh?

"Wait, Adam?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Yeah Clare?" He asked nervously.

"Who…?"

"I could ask the same about you two…" He said gesturing between the two of us, obviously trying to distract us from him.

"Yes, put we're not talking about us, we're talking about you." Eli pointed out. "Spill Torres. It's one of two people and I kn-Oh, dude no way!"

"My turn!" Adam yelled making Eli and I laughed.

"Oh, by the way Clare, I'm totally right!" Ali burst. If I could say aloud, 'Just because he took a drink, doesn't mean he meant me.' Knowing him, he probably did it to get a reaction out of me. Thank goodness Adam drank too, causing both of our distractions. I honestly hope he didn't mean me. I mean, he's my best friend and I love him and all but…not like that…Beside, he would be good for Ali. Better then his player (In both senses of the word) step-brother. I just don't want to see Ali hurt. Again.

"No, you're not Ali. Will you please drop it?" I asked before there was any further questioning.

"Oh no Clare, she's right. Trust me." Adam said. I looked at him questioningly.

"I feel so out of loop here…" Eli put in obviously lost (Thank God!).

"Oh you're in the loop just as much as the rest of us." Adam corrected.

"You're just either blind or plain stupid." Ali just had to put in.

"And you can either walk home or shut the hell up." Eli replied smirking. Ali grunted and dropped the subject. We didn't really finish playing the game, we all just started talking.

"So Clare…" Eli began, "Besides scary movies, what's another thing that'll make you jump out of your skin?" He asked curiously but wickedly at the same time.

"That cannot be controlled by you." I said smugly sticking my tongue out at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother Nature is a powerful force, not to be reckoned with." I stated. It's not like he could conjure up a—

_BOOM!_

Thunderstorm. I jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sudden sound.

"Crap…" Adam.

"Well, now I know what Clare is deathly afraid of…" Eli said trying to hide his smirk. I hadn't realized I had my knees tight up against me chest with my arms wrapped around them. Another _Boom!_ as if it were a truck being slammed into the tree outside. The wind started to howl and you could hear the downpour of the rain. Not the calm pitter patter I enjoyed so much and found relaxing, but as if metal were scraping against the rooftop, trying to get into the safety of Eli's house. The thought frightened me even more.

"Clare," Ali said soothing me, "It's just a little—" Another _boom,_ a lighting strike, and the lights went out.

"Aliah, don't you _dare _say it's a little storm!" I seethed.

"Okay guys, I am not driving in that," Eli said pointing outside. "Ali, Clare, use your cells to tell you're parents you got caught in the storm and are staying at each others houses. If they ask to speak to the parent, they already went to bed but said it would be fine. Adam, do the same, but just tell your mom you're at my place. I'm going to grab candles, matches and blankets. Mind giving me a hand Torres?"

"Sure, no problem." Adam said getting up to go on a scavenger hunt in the dark.

My mom said it was fine as long as I was safe and not stuck somewhere (Though I kinda was…) And that she'd call in the morning to make sure everything was alright. I told her to call my cell because the Bhandari's had lost power.

Which wasn't a lie because when Ali called her house, she couldn't get through and had to call Sav's cell. She told her parents the same thing and we had our alibi. I was still scared out of my mind, it was pitch black and all I could hear was the _boom! boom! boom! _in the background. Ali had come over and pulled me into her arms to try and soothe me which quite frankly, wasn't working very well. I screamed when I heard Eli come up behind and whisper "Scared of the dark?" in my ear.

"No, not the dark. The storm." Just then he struck a match and lit one of about twenty candles. One right after the other, placing them around the room and a few in the middle so we could see each other's faces.

"Sorry guys only got two blankets in my room, my parents bedroom door is locked and everything else is in the dryer which thanks to the power outage is now dead. I hope you don't mind sharing." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, where are your parents, Eli?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since we came to his house.

"Oh, they're on a business trip in Toronto and won't be back until Sunday night. Great planning considering…" He muttered. "I'm going to grab you guys something…more comfortable to wear…" He said with a sudden smirk on his face.

I had gotten up and started pacing back and forth nervous. I heard a loud clatter upstairs and I jumped making Ali and Adam fall over there selves laughing, literally leaning on to each other for support.

"Aw, did Edwards do something embarrassing and I missed it?" Eli said descending down the stairs.

"Shut up Eli." I growled.

"Touchy…So Bhandari, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Adam, a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and for you Blue Eyes, all I have is a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt." He said with the cockiest smirk I have ever seen.

"You've got to be kidding." I said as I heard Ali and Adam laugh under there breath.

"Sorry. You've got three options: Sleep in skinny jeans and an uncomfortable looking shirt, a pair of wet sweatpants and this t-shirt, or the warm, dry, clean boxers and the t-shirt." He said with satisfactory written all of his smug, but handsome, face. Okay, scratch, I was _beyond _mad, I was livid. Right? _Right?_

Yeah…right…

I walked over, grabbed the boxers and t-shirt and asked him which way to the bathroom. He pointed down the hall to the right.

"Take a flashlight or a buddy!" Eli called.

"Hilarious Elijah." I said rolling my eyes.

I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly opened changing as quickly as I could. The boxers were black, white, and grey plaid that only came down to my mid thigh. He so planned this. They were probably an old pair from when he was younger that just made their way to the back of his dresser. The shirt was a Dead Hand t-shirt that fit loose and fell off my shoulders.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a light _knock-knock _on the door.

"It's Adam, are you decent?" he asked.

"As decent as I'll be in the outfit Eli picked out…" I muttered. "I'm done, the bathroom is all yours."

"Wait, can I talk to you for a sec?" He said stopping me.

"Yeah. What's up Adam?" I asked confused as he sat us down on the side of the tub.

"Clare, you and Eli are my best friends. I love you guys more than I love my own family sometimes! And it pains me to see you guys, knowing you were meant for each other! It's like you're walking on egg shells. You've both been hurt in the past, and I don't want to see that happen again. Which is why I say; you will hurt not being with each other. I know for a fact you two like each other, whether you'll admit it to yourselves, or each other, or not. I know. And so does Ali. You both need to grow a pair, and admit it."

"Adam, I'll admit I really like Eli. But he doesn't like me that way. He's the school bad-ass and I'm the saintly church girl. And I don't want to ruin our friendship over my feelings for him, when he doesn't feel the same way. I need him, too much to loose him."

"Clare! Listen to me! He feels the exact same way! Why can't you understand?"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up, to end up with my heart broken. Not again. I've got a good thing and I don't want to ruin it over this." I muttered brokenly.

"It'd be better if you were with him."

"Adam, please? I'm gonna go back out there I'm cold." I said getting up and stumbling around trying to find my way back down the dark hallway.

"Damn, Clare!" Ali said when I finally made my way into the dimly lit

Living room. I blushed sitting down grabbing the other blanket. Eli had me in barely anything and I really was cold. Just then,_ he_ waltzed into the room in black pajama pants and a Dead Hand t-shirt. I scowled at him.

"Eli, you really have nothing else?" I asked whining.

"Nope. Sorry Clare." He wasn't sorry at all. I shivered. _Boom!_ And then a jump.

"U-ug-h-h. W-when is the st-storm sup-pose to b-be o-over-r?" I asked shivering partly because I was cold, partly because I was scared. Eli seemed to notice and came over by me. He took the blanket off of my shoulders, sat next to me placing his arm around my waist, the covering us with the blanket going behind our backs.

"Jesus Clare, you're freezing." I complained.

"I wonder why. You gave me practically nothing to wear!" I seethed.

"Well, our combined body heat being trapped in by this blanket will warm you up quicker…" He said looking down at me. I hadn't realized Adam had come back into the room until I heard him whisper to Ali,

"Tell me, that don't look perfect." I didn't hear Ali's response but I heard her say,

"Tell me what I miss!" I laughed lightly. The more tired I grew, the more I snuggled into Eli, and he just held to me tighter.

"You know this is your fault." I said hitting him playfully.

"And how is that?" He asked a smirk playing along his lips.

I thought I heard the faint click of a phone but I was completely lost in Eli's eyes. I was sidetracked when I felt my phone vibrate on the floor. I picked up the phone and saw I had a picture message from Adam. When I opened, it was me and Eli staring into each other's eyes. Eli actually had an honest expression on his face, not the usual façade he usually wore. There was something in his eyes I didn't recognize. I looked awestruck, my cheeks tinted slightly pink as I stared into Eli's eyes. Under the pic, read

I told you so! :P Now do you

Believe me?

~Adam

I heard Ali screech as she got the picture too and rushed into the room before she could miss anything else.

She went over to Adam and she sat with him, not nearly as intimate as mine and Eli looked in the picture. _Boom!_ as I jump again. Eli bent his head to my ear murmuring and soothing, trying to lessen the fear. It was working. I didn't realize how tired I was until I yawned.

"Adam, what time is it?" Ali asked in between a yawn.

"Twelve thirty-seven." Adam said, his head nodding slightly as he started to drift off. I yawned again and leaned my head in the crook of Eli's neck. I could see Adam and Ali fall asleep, Adam leaned back against the chair with Ali resting on his shoulder.

"Was Adam talking about Ali during the game earlier?" I asked Eli.

"Oh yeah…" Eli said chuckling.

"I think he'd be good for her, and her him. Better than his brother, Drew. He doesn't give her the time of day until he wants a make out partner. They've both been hurt and judged so many times. It'd be good. For both of them." I said yawning again.

"Yeah you're probably right…More power to him!" Eli said making me laugh and then yawn again. "Tired Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

"Just a little bit…" I said closing my eyes. He leaned us forward and grabbed the pillows off the couch to put behind us. He began to hum a song that sounded vaguely familiar. _Baby, baby blue eyes, stay right here by my side from the morning to the night... _I didn't know if I was dreaming but I think I felt his hand run through my hair then him kiss the top of my head before he rested his cheek on it. I was too far gone to comprehend if I was dreaming or this was reality.

I really didn't care…

* * *

**Alright, hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday. (I make NO promises)**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	8. Food Fight!

**Just a fun little chapter, kind of short. I was trying to meet my deadline which I have with 18 minutes to spare!**

**There may be a few mistakes in this chapter but try not to let it bother you, I was on a time crunch!**

**Over all, I hope you love it! **

**P.S. The song at the end of chapter 7 was called "Baby Blue Eyes" By A Rocket To The Moon, in case you wanted to look it up.**

**I thought it was absolutley perfect for Clare and Eli's relationship.**

**Alright, Goodnight Loving people.**

**Remeber Reviews are lovley!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Eli's POV

I woke up and it was still dark outside. It was dark-dark, like midnight dark, but it was grey. I looked over and my cable box still wasn't on. Dammit. I began to _slowly_ become aware of my surroundings. I could still hear the rain and distant thunder. I was leaning against my couch with a blanket wrapped around mine a—whoa. I had Clare wrapped in my arms, her head resting on my chest still sleeping. I re+membered the events of last night and smirked to myself. Then I looked across the room to see Adam lying flat on his back with Ali in his arms. I laughed to myself and then realization hit me.

Today was Friday. We have school today. I grabbed my phone and checked the time; ten thirty, great. I went online on my phone and to the school site to make sure there weren't cancelations because of the storm.

**All Schools Closed Due To Floods and Power Outages.**

Thank God. I tried to go back to sleep.

Just then Clare's phone rang, causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me smirking at her, causing her to jump out of my arms in realization.

"Well good morning to you too, Blue Eyes." I said. Her cheeks flushed crimson and I laughed, handing her her phone when it rang again.

"Hey Mom. Yeah sorry I was sleeping. Yeah, the power's still out at the Bhandari's…Mhmm. Yeah, we still can't get out. Yes. Mom, I kinda can't get out anyway. I'll call to check in everyone in a while…yup…love you too Mom. Bye." She said sighing when she hung up the phone. When she looked back up I smirked.

"What are you staring at?" She asked self consciously. It was the first time I got to this the little "Outfit" I picked out for her. She looked down at what she was wearing; my black plaid boxers from when I was like thirteen, yet still short on this tiny little girl, and a Dead Hand T-shirt that fell off her shoulders. I could definitely get used to this…

She looked back up at me, her face crimson, and took the couch pillow to cover her making me laugh. She huffed utterly annoyed and looked around. When she saw Ali and Adam she let out a soft "Aww…" This made me scoff.

"What? Like I said last night, they'd be good for each other. By the way, thanks for the err…can _this_ even be considered an outfit?" She asked referring to the revealing clothing she had on. Yes, it was an outfit I'd like to see her in a lot more.

"Hey it was all I had left!" That was a lie…I did it on purpose, at the time to annoy the hell at Clare. Then again, it definitely had its perks…

"Uh, what time is it?" Clare asked waking me up from my momentary thoughts of Clare, looking at the still dead cable box.

"Ten forty-five." I said nonchalantly. She nodded her head and then jumped up.

"What! Wait, It's Friday! We're late for school!" She exclaimed.

"No we're not," I said, she gave me that _What the Hell_ look she did when she was confused.

"Everyone in Ontario lost power, plus we'd be like three feet deep in water. Probably more now," I said looking out side. I sat up on the couch, because it was certainly more comfortable than the floor, and sat down with the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders. The heat was electric, so, there was none. Just then Clare started to shake and wrapped her arms tighter around the pillow.

I opened my arms and parted the seat next to me. She hesitated and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to corrupt you Edwards; its cold. And I'm not driving you to the hospital in that if you catch pneumonia." I said. She sighed and plopped next to me. I put my arm and the blanket around her shoulder and she was freezing. When I shut the blanket together to keep any heat from getting out, she leaned in to me for warmth. We looked at each other and she blushed lightly. All to quickly, she broke our gaze.

"When do you think those two are going to wake up?" She asked.

"I don't care." I answered honestly. She looked at me, her eyes reading confusion.

"It's quiet. Something that hasn't happened since they got in my car yesterday." I laughed lightly so I wouldn't wake them. "Quite a pair of best friends we have, huh Clare? Yours is loud and obnoxious," She cut me off.

"Are you referring to yourself?" She asked amused. I scowled, but then realized how I could turn this situation around.

"So I'm your best friend now? Not your annoying English partner?" I asked just getting under that beautiful pale skin of hers. Her cheeks turned pink at the realization of what she said.

"Well, it depends. I just figured you were talking about yourself with all the characteristics you named. Anyway, we do have someone pretty wacky friends but, I love Ali like she's my sister, and Adam too. You have your little bromance with Adam and deep down inside you know you have a special place for Ali."

"Yeah, in a coffin in the back of Morty." I retorted she snorted trying to hold in her laughs.

"Hey, is the stove electrical or propane?" Clare asked al of the sudden.

"Uh…propane. Why?"

"Because we're making pancakes!" She exclaimed. I looked at her like she had three heads but she didn't seem to notice. "We're going to need a carton of eggs, milk, flour, sugar, butter, and baking powder. OOH! and a whisk, measuring cup, and a mixing bowl!" she said jumping up from my couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"Uh, what?" I asked. She replayed the list one at a time as I got the items asked for.

When Clare cooked, she was very…precise. Like, to a T. She had _everything_ set up in a certain order (what that was I had no idea) and when I went to pick up an ingredient, she slapped my hand.

"Jesus woman!" I muttered.

"Don't mess with me while I'm cooking. You won't like the consequences." She threatened.

"Okay, and we're now on the air for "Cooking with Saint Clare"." I joked earning myself a smack with the whisk.

I watched Clare with fascination as she measured everything out. It was utterly perfect. Each measurement was exact, as if from memory I handed her a few extra ingredients when needed, but otherwise she didn't pay me any attention.

"You're not going to poison me, are you Blue Eyes?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, yes! And then I'll put you in the back of Morty! Just tell me, where do you keep your rat poison?" She asked with a sinister smirk on her face and sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Oh that hurts Edwards; using my precious Morty in your murderous scheme? How dare you!" I placed my hand over my heart accusingly. She laughed at my mock hurt expression and turned her attention back to the pancakes.

"You know Clare, this _is_ my kitchen. Can I actually _do _something?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Fine. Whisk the batter." She said sternly.

"Why thank you Boss Lady." She grunted at this.

"Ugh, is that a new nickname?" she asked annoyance completely evident in her tone.

"Well…" I began drawing out the word, "Nah…I prefer Edwards, Saint Clare, _Clare Bear_—and my personal favorite—Blue Eyes better." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She eyed me playfully before turning her head towards the living room trying to hide her blush. She turned back her face cooled with still a little tint of pink. "Eli, do you even know how to do this?" She asked suspiciously referring back to the pancake batter.

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that." I said sternly causing her to laugh but quickly regained her composure.

"Seriously. Eli?"

"Clare, what is there to know? It's simple." I picked up the bowl shrugging to prove my point. I began to mix the batter as fast as I could.

"Uh—" she started but I cut her off.

"I got this." I said smiling up at her. She blushed. Again. Typical Clare. It was amusing seeing the smallest things that I do affect this girl so heavily. I wondered if that was a good or a bad thing…

"I finished mixing and picked the whisk up out of the bowl without paying attention. "And there you go." I said smugly. To my surprise Clare laughed.

I looked down at my creation and it was gooey and stuck in the whisk. Isn't pancake mix suppose t be, I don't know, not stuck in my whisk?

I tried tapping it against the bowl to make it fall out but know. Who knew batter could be stubborn? I became annoyed and hook it furiously. Bits and pieces flew all over the place; landing on the fridge, the microwave, and the floor. But most of it ended up in generally the same place.

All over Clare Edwards.

She was covered from head to toe in the sticky pancake mix. She looked down and scoffed absolutely appalled. When she looked up at me her eyes turned as cold as a glacier, hate filled and glaring directly at me. She wasn't blushing due to this rather embarrassing predicament, but looking at me as if she were going to kill me.

"Elijah. Goldsworthy. What. Did. You. _Do?"_ she seethed coldly through clenched teeth still glaring daggers at me. You know the expression, "If looks could kill," well I'd be six feet under by now!

"I-I-I-" I stuttered and burst into laughter. She had batter caked onto her cheeks, meshed into her hair. It was clinging to neck and chest and honestly, Clare Edwards had never looked more beautiful.

"What's so _damn_ funny, Elijah?" Clare seethed advancing on me.

"You," I answered through a stifled laugh. She narrowed her eyes and I put my hands up in innocents as I began retreating, seeing that evil glint in her now cold blue eyes.

"If you find this so, _appealing_, Eli, why don't you match my new look!" She said reaching the bowl and scooping some of what was left of the sticky mess from the bowl into her hands and across my face. She smeared the gooey batter from the top of my cheek bone across my cheek and nose and then again down to my chin.

I looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, it is on!" I declared

_Click._

I flipped the bowl in my hand and placed it onto her head like a hat. Her mouth opened in disbelief with a loud and annoyed huff making me laugh.

_Click._

She grabbed an egg and cracked it over my head.

_Click._

The raw egg dripped through my hair and I could feel it run down my scalp, forehead, and neck.

_Click._

I groaned and grabbed another loan egg cracking it down her shirt, watching her squirm and squeal in disgust.

_Click._

"ELI!" She shrieked balling her hands into fist and waving her arms at her sides angrily in frustration.

_Click._

I was blinded with laughter when I felt Clare pull my shirt forward and poor half a gallon of milk down it.

_Click._

"HA!" She laughed. I took my hand and smeared the batter already blotched on her face all across her face.

_Click._

By this time we had fallen to the ground laughing. She was on top of me with my arms around her waist. We grew closer to each other (If that were even possible) simultaneously, our faces just millimeters away.

_Click._

Just as my lips just barely brushed hers, Ali came in and squealed, "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" looking around the kitchen before she saw me and Clare in this rather intimate embrace.

Adam had his phone in front of his face standing in the doorway, but her quickly shoved it in his pocket when he saw that I noticed. I gave him a questioning look but he just grinned at me and Clare. Clare's face turned blood red when she realized the position we were in. I let go of her waist and she helped me up.

"Well, we _were_ making pancakes when genius over here got the batter all over the place. Mostly me… after that we got into a _little_ food fight…?" She said as she looked around the batter strewn kitchen. She said it as a question more than an informing statement.

"Uh, _little?_ Clare, look at you!" Ali told her. Clare turned an even darker red than she already was.

"Yeah dude, you too." Adam said trying to stifle his laugh.

"Yeah, I see," I said looking down also. "Will you guys clean some of this up in here while Clare and I take a shower?" Adam and Ali exchanged amused glances before looking back between the two of us.

"_I'll _be in my bathroom while Clare takes the guest," I said in a tone the implied _stupid._

"Yeah, sure man go…clean up…" Adam said winking at me. I grunted and shot him a 'hut the hell up' look.

I grabbed Clare's hand and towed her into the living room.

"Look what you did!" Clare seethed angrily looking down at herself. I, laughing, then referred back to myself.

"What did _I_ do to _you?_ What about _me?_ I have _milk_ dripping _all over the place_" I said still laughing.

"Yes, and I have egg down my shirt!" Clare retorted.

"My shirt." I corrected smugly.

"Well, by all means, you can have it back when I'm done washing pancake mix out of my hair!" She seethed as I pulled her up the stairs and into my room. I was laughing so hard at her disgruntled expression.

"Oh, come one Blue Eyes! You've _got_ to admit our food fight was fun." I said completely unconvinced that she was really mad at me. She rolled her eyes and I knew I was right.

"Well do you have another clean shirt I can borrow and I'll just wear the pants from yesterday?" She asked. I gave her a black, three quarter sleeve button down.

"Thank you,"

"Oh, trust me, it's not an issue what's so ever…" I said with a smirk and admiring the literally delectable girl in front of me. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I continued, "Here's a towel and a wash cloth. If you need anything else, I'll send Ali up." She nodded and grabbed the door handle. "Oh! And one more thing," I said grabbing onto her hand before she walked out and turned her around. "You've got something…right there!" I said smearing what was left of the batter further onto her face.

She shoved my chest and did the same to me.

Clare took her shower and I took mine, finishing first. I got dressed and walked down stairs to see Ali and Adam had finished cleaning the kitchen and were sitting on the couch look at something on Adam's phone.

"You have to send me those!" Ali squealed in excitement.

"Send you what?" I asked curiously. Instead of showing me, Adam sent me nine pictures of me and Clare. First her smearing the batter across my face, then her batter bowl hat. The third picture was her cracking the egg over my head and then it dripping down my hair. Next was the one of me cracking an egg down her shirt and then her poor milk down mine. The last picture was her lying on top of me, our faces centimeters away, gazing into each other's eyes. That's were the click came from, and that's what Adam was doing when he had his phone out!

"You saw the whole thing?" I asked in disbelief looking up from my phone.

"Yes. Clare woke me up when she yelled 'Elijah. Goldsworthy. What. Did. You. _Do?_' I snuck behind the doorway and took the pictures. I need proof!" He said laughing.

I looked back at the last picture and admired it. I hit the lock button on every single picture, and set the last one as my background.

"You're not going to let this go?" I asked with a double meaning: 1.) Mine and Clare's little food fight. 2.) The fact that I was totally falling for Clare and they think she felt the same.

"Nope!" They yelled at the same time knowing exactly what I meant.

I came to one conclusion; I should kidnap them more often!


	9. Nightmare

**Hey, it's me again. And here is chapter 9!**

**If you were wondering what the **_Click. _**Was in Chapter 8, it was Adam taking the pictures.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I did, I think it is honestly really moving, and also very dramatic.**

**Clare just completly looses it.**

**But, read and you'll find out what happens!**

**Not sure when Chapter 10 will be up, but it'll be soon!**

**Reviews Are Always Lovely!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Clare's POV

I stood in his guest shower, cleaning myself of the mess _he_ made. The batter in my hair, the eggs down my breast. I was furious at first, but thinking back I had never had so much fun in my life! My food fight with Eli made me realize one thing; if I hadn't already, I was falling for Elijah Goldsworthy. Fast.

But something was going to go wrong, it always did. K.C. was living proof of that. I thought I loved K.C. then, and his betrayal hurt. Badly. But what I felt for him is nothing compared for how I feel for Eli. I couldn't stand not having him in my life. I'm scared, to be honest. It's been a few weeks and I'm completely dependable upon this boy! He has full control! He probably doesn't feel the same way about me, well, that's what I thought until this morning. The way he looked in my eyes…there was a look in his eyes that I was familiar with, but not in his eyes. Eli? The only emotion he ever revealed was his smugness, his know-it-all attitude. With my and Adam, he was more…open. But that still wasn't much. I could tell he was happy when he was with us, but that's about it.

But the look in his eyes this morning I recognized easily. It was the look that I wanted to see in my parents eyes when they thought about each other again. It's the look in Darcy and Peter's eyes before she went to Kenya. It was the look K.C. had in his eyes when he looked at me before Jenna came.

The look in Eli's eyes was admiration. Care. Concern. Maybe even love.

Could there really be something more than mine and Eli's friendship? I hoped so. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship with this, in case I was wrong. He's just that important.

With that I stepped out of the shower and into the towel I had hanging on the rack. The power still wasn't on, but there was some light coming in from the bathroom window. I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and Eli's shirt he gave me to wear. As I put it on I breathed in deeply remembering the scent. _Eli's scent_.

I towel dried my hair as I called down the stairs.

"Uh, Eli? Where do I leave the dirty clothes?"

"Just leave them in a pile on the floor with the towel when you're done with it too!" He yelled back up.

I heard Adam mutter something and Ali laugh, and then Adam yell 'ow'. What ever he said earned him a punch from Eli.

I laughed and took the towel of my hair and pulled the brush I kept in my schoolbag through it. I let my auburn curls fall naturally, framing my face and I figured I was set to go. I left the dirty things in a pile as Eli instructed and walked down this stairs.

"Well, look who doesn't look like the Pilsbury Dough Girl anymore." Ali remarked as I came down the stairs. Before they noticed they were all talking in hushed tones, but it sounded like Ali and Adam were ganging up on Eli.

"Shut up Ali. It wasn't my fault." I said my annoyance from earlier resurfacing.

"Yes, because I cracked the egg over my head, smeared the batter on my face, and poured milk down my shirt!" Eli said I rolled my eyes at him and retorted with,

"You started it."

"Wow. One minute you guys are like an old married couple, the next you act like five year olds. What gives?" Adam questioned while trying not to laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Torres." Eli said.

"Yeah what ever…so when do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" Adam asked. By the looks of it not very soon. Eli had to use towels to keep water from coming through the cracks underneath the door.

"It let up a little bit when you guys were sleeping, but has rained even harder since then. I don't think it'll be anytime soon…" I said sadly looking out the window at the dreaded rain. I walked over and put my hand up against the glass.

Just then, Eli came up to me and scared me half to death. "Aw, does Clare Bear not want to spend time with me anymore?" I didn't turn around but instead elbowed him in the gut.

"That's what you get for scaring me." I said as I walked passed the green eyed boy doubling over in pain.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Adam asked.

"I just love messing with her." Eli said standing back up.

"It's not just messing with her that he loves…" Ali muttered to Adam and I threw a pillow at both of them. It was still cold so I grabbed the blanket Eli and I were using this morning and wrapped it around me as I sat on the couch. Eli cam over unwrapping the blanket from one side of my arm, plopping down so that I'd slide into him because of the force. Neither one of us moved.

"Who wants to play a game?" Eli asked.

"Oh _please_ no more games!" I said covering my face in the blanket.

Eli lifted the blanket and was only inches away from my face.

"And why is that?" He asked suddenly smug and amused.

"Because, knowing you three, you'll probably come up with a game that I'll have to say something I _really_ don't want to…" I explained looking at the ground. Ali most definitely would either dare me or ask me a question were I'd have to tell the truth. And I'm a bad liar, so that's out of the question. But Ali, Adam, and maybe Eli's would all be in generally the same area.

Eli.

"I just want to sleep, or read, or listen to music! Instead of sit here and poor my heart out in a dare. Unless you have something better to play…?" I asked glaring at him playfully. He just full on smirked at me.

Wait, what did I say? What us he going to do? Oh, I'm going to suffer big time…

"Oh wait!" Adam burst all of the sudden. "I didn't send you the pictures!"

"What pictures? What are you talking about?" I said eyeing him curiously as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh you'll see…" He said him and Ali smiling like buffoons. Uh, okay…?

Just then, my phone vibrated and I got a text from Ali. Why couldn't she just say it out loud, or if it was embarrassing, pull me aside like she usually did? I looked at her, my eyes questioning, and she just laughed. I looked at Adam and he pretended he wasn't paying attention to me, and then I looked at Eli who looked amused, but uncomfortable at the same time. I shook my head and opened the first message.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I saw the first message. "Oh my God." I breathed silently. I felt my face flush a deep red. _Adam took pictures of me and Eli?_ As I went through each picture, the embarrassment got worse. But there was one thing that intrigued me the most; the look in Eli's eyes, as I mentioned earlier.

By the time I had gotten through the first few pictures, I was laughing. It was honestly a funny site to behold. Even better participating in the fun, not just looking back on it. But when I came to the last picture, my laughter stopped and my breath got caught in my throat. I stared at myself, lying atop of Eli, looking deeply into each other's gazes. Our faces mere centimeters apart; we were so close! Damn Ali and her big, stupid mouth!

"You okay there Clare, you're turning blue?" Ali asked concerned. I shut the phone quickly and let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Y-yeah. N-never b-better." I stuttered nervously, an octave or two higher than my normal voice.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Adam joined into Ali's concern.

"No, no…" I said regaining my composure, but I was utterly shocked. God bless Adam and his camera phone! I opened my phone and locked each of the photos, not wanting to forget those moments. I took my time on the last one, admiring how…just, perfect and serene we looked together. I closed the phone sighing.

"Someone's happy…" Eli pointed out looking rather smug. I was not going to give him the benefit of the doubt!

"Nah, just content," I almost laughed when his face fell slightly. I yawned. "Ahhh…and tired…" I said lying back into the couch.

"Well, while you catch up on your sleep, the rest of us are playing Truth Or Dare!" Ali exclaimed.

"_We are?_" Eli and Adam said in unison. I laughed at their expressions and shut my eyes, but I was still very aware of what was going on. They tried being quiet so they wouldn't keep me awake.

"Okay, Eli. Truth or Dare?" Ali asked.

"Truth." Wow, the mysterious and daring Elijah Goldsworthy didn't pick dare? I was shocked.

Ali paused. I couldn't tell if she was thinking of her question, or making sure I was asleep. When she was satisfied, she asked in a hushed tone, "Do you like Clare?"

I kept my eyes closed and prayed to God they couldn't tell I was awake! I didn't hear Eli's reply. He probably just shook his head; but what way…?

I was so intrigued in my own thoughts I didn't hear the next few dares or questions.

"Of course I would. I don't think it's the same though…" Eli's voice trailed off. What was the question?

I heard Ali and Adam mumble something along the lines of, 'No!' and 'You're so wrong' but I was actually starting to fall asleep. I began dreaming…

_I stood in the middle of a large forest, just looking and wandering around. I came to a small clearing encircled by trees with the people I loved most standing in the middle. Darcy, my parents, Adam, Ali, and Eli._

_"What are you guys doing here?"_

_"We're saying goodbye." Darcy answered my question._

_"What? Goodbye? What do you mean!" I asked frantically._

_Just like that, Darcy disappeared. My Mom and Dad looked at each other hatefully, and then back at me. They began to walk away from each other and into opposite sides of the forest._

_"Wait, no!" I called after them, walking forward holding out my hand. _

_Ali was the next to go, she looked at me with sad eyes as she disappeared as Darcy had. I began to sob stumbling and falling forward. I looked up to see Adam reading his latest edition of the Goon as he walked away from me into the forest, turning around once mouthing 'bye'._

_I was full on crying by this time, only Eli was left._

_"Eli, please. Don't leave me too. I need you." I begged through my tears. I looked down inarticulate from the crying. Eli came beside me and said,_

_"Goodbye Blue Eyes." As he kissed my cheek and disappeared as well._

_I looked up and began to run through the forest yelling through my harsh and violent tears, "No! No, come back! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! I need you!" I tripped on a root and fell to the ground. I didn't bother getting up; just curled up in a ball and continued to sob and cry, "No, no, I need you. Please, no. Don't leave. No, no, no…"_

"No, no, no, please come back, no, no…" I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly as the tears flowed down my face.

"Clare, wake up. Wake up!" Some one said trying to sound soothing but came out urgent.

I still hadn't woken completely, still thrashing around, "NO! Don't leave me!" I yelled and finally shot up quickly looking around. I could still remember the dream and began to cry even harder. Everyone I ever loved has or eventually will leave me. First Darcy, then K.C. My parents, soon enough Ali and I will grow apart. It will only be a matter of time before Adam leaves for someone more interesting. And Eli, the one I needed most of all, will eventually leave me too.

"Clare, Clare! Calm down, it was just a bad dream. Clare…" Eli pulled me into his grip and I gladly accepted.

"It wasn't just a dream. It will happen, it always does. First Darcy, then K.C. and now my parents too. Soon enough it'll be everybody…" I said sobbing into his shoulder. Ali had put her arm around me also.

"Clare what are you talking about? It was just a dream. You started murmuring 'No, no, please come back. Don't go.' And then started crying. No one went anywhere Clare." Ali said reassuringly.

"You're wrong." I said still crying.

"No one is going to leave you Clare!" Eli said trying to shake some sense into me.

"No! Four people already have! Darcy, K.C., my Mom and Dad! Everybody I love always leaves me!" I said getting up and not caring that it was raining I ran out side.

I wanted the rain to wash the sadness away. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted Darcy to be home not in Kenya because her life took a downward spiral. I wanted my parent s to stop fighting and love each other again. I wanted them to stop being so swelled up in their trouble that they'd actually give a _damn_ about me once in a while. I wanted to be if anything friends with K.C. and think that he didn't leave me, we just grew apart and were able to get past the awkwardness of our old relationship. I wanted Jenna to be my best friend again and think she never stole my boyfriend and started rumors about me. I wanted me and Ali and Adam to always stay close, and most of all I never wanted to loose Eli! But that was never going to happen!

Because I was Clare Edwards.

And I could never be loved. And those who did, eventually left. They always did.

I stood there, in the middle of Eli's back yard crying like I had just witnessed a murder. I was being drenched by the rain pounding down against the earth, holding onto my chest as if it may explode. I wouldn't care if lighting struck me here where I stood. I shut my eye, though tears still managed to escape, and waited. For anything. For nothing. I waited for everyone I loved to leave.

I didn't hear the door re-open and shut because of the rain, but I did feel the strong arms that wrapped around me.

I wrapped my arms around Eli as tight as I could, treasuring the moment.

"Clare, what happened? All of the sudden you started crying and muttering. Ali said you were having a nightmare, and even when you woke up, it was like you still weren't there with us. What was it about?

I continued to sob into his chest as I told him my dream, "I-I was walking through a forest and came into a c-clearing. From left to r-right was Darcy, my parents, Ali, Adam and you. I asked what you guys were doing and Darcy said saying goodbye. I begged and pleaded for you guys to stay, but everyone left. First D-Darcy, Mom and D-Dad, Ali, A-Adam, and then y-you. I knelt there c-crying while the most important p-people in my life left me. I-I got up, looking for you g-guys, running and getting lost calling out f-for you but n-no one ever answered. No one ever came b-back. You were all gone. Everybody always leaves!" I said crying harder.

"Clare," Eli said pulling me even closer.

"Jenna was right…" I mumbled.

He pushed me back and looked me in the eye. "Don't ever believe that. No one is going anywhere. Darcy will come back, and your Mom and Dad will always love you. Adam, Ali, and I aren't going _anywhere_. I promise." He said pulling me in again.

We stood like that for I don't know how long. But I was so comforted by Eli being there, I had totally forgotten we were standing out in the rain.

"Uh, guys? Unless you plan on getting sick you might want to come in the house!" Adam called. As soon as he said that I shuttered. I was _freezing_. I looked up at Eli and he trudged me back in the house. Ali had two towels for me and Eli and I thanked her gratefully for them. I dried myself as much as I could and Eli went to get me yet another pair of clothes.

"I'm gonna start charging, Edwards." Eli said teasing and trying to ease the mood (which was working) as he handed me another pair of boxer short and a t-shirt.

"Not my fault you kidnapped me…" I muttered as I shivered into the towel.

"True. Just go get warm." He said smiling at me. I returned the gesture and walked into the bathroom.

_Knock Knock._

"Can I come in?" Ali asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure." I had begun to strip off the wet clothes and throw them into the pile already made from the pancake mix covered clothes.

Ali sat on the tub with worry written all over her face.

"What happened?" She asked me with all seriousness. I explained to her my dream as I did Eli, but with out as much of the dramatics. When I was clean, dry, and (somewhat) fully clothed, she hugged me.

"I will never leave. And neither will Adam. And most certainly not Eli." She said looking into my eyes.

"But so many people I love already have, I can't deal if I were to lose you three." I said pouting.

"Trust me Clare. We love you too much. You're the sister I never had, and Adam and Eli's best friend, too."

"Ali, can I be honest?" I asked when she mentioned Eli in _that_ sense.

"Of course, Clare Bear. Tell me anything."

"I think I'm falling in love with Elijah Goldsworthy."

* * *

**In case you were wondering, the long part in Italics was Clare's nightmare!**

**just to clear up any confusion!**

**Like it?**

** Love it?**

** Hate it? **

**Rate it!**

**Just don't forget to voice it in the reviews!**

**~Pho:)**


	10. Moon Light

**Very dramatic last chapter. This one's a little lighter so to speak but fun!**

**I'm not sure when chapter 11 will be up, but it should be within the next week. **

**Anyway, hope you love it!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Clare's POV

As soon as I said it I knew it was a lie. I didn't _think_ I was falling for Eli. I _knew_ I already _had._ As soon as I said the words, I knew it was true. Adam was right about me. What about Eli?

"CLARE ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT'S GREAT CLARE I KNEW IT!"

"Aliah, will you shut up!" I said covering her mouth with my hand. "Could you be any louder? I don't want the whole world to know!"

I uncovered her mouth and she began to speak in a normal person tone. "Clare, you have to tell him!"

"No! Okay, I'll admit, he probably likes me, but I am a _girl._ It's probably nothing more than that!" I said. I hope I was wrong.

"I bet you five dollars he's talking to Adam about it right now." Ali said positively.

"Deal, when Eli's not around I'll ask Adam. But I'm not going to make a move on him just incase you are wrong. I don't want to jeopardize anything before hand." I said.

"That I can deal with. Now let's get you downstairs; you look like you're having a seizure!" She laughed and I did too. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were blood shot and puffy. How long had I been crying before I woke up?

"When did you realize I was having a nightmare?" I asked randomly.

"Uh, about an hour or so after you fell asleep. You started becoming restless and uneasy. You started murmuring Darcy, your parents' names, mine, Adam's, and finally Eli's. You started crying and muttering 'No, come back,' and other things and me and Eli tried to wake you up. Then you just, freaked."

"Wait, Ali what time is it?"

"Uh, five thirty. Why?"

"Has my mom called!" I asked bursting up urgently.

"Yeah, I answered the phone and said you were sleeping because the storm kept you up last night. She said to call her back when you got the message."

With that I ran down the stairs to my phone to call my Mom.

"Whoa, where's the fire Edwards?" Eli asked and I ignored him looking for my phone. I heard it ring and followed the sound. Sure enough when I found it I had one missed call: Mom. I re-dialed the number hoping I wouldn't be in trouble.

_Oh, thank goodness you finally called Clare!_

"Gee, Mom. Don't have a heart attack. I barely got any sleep last night because of the storm, I'm fine." I laughed at her urgent tone.

_Yeah, Ali said that. Is it okay if you can stay there again, I can't get out?_

"Yeah Mom, just hold on a second." I hit the mute button and looked at Eli.

"Okay, what's the deal? My mom is asking if I'm going to be able to stay at Ali's another night."

"Well, I still can't drive and I'm certainly not letting you _walk._" He said rolling his eyes. I stuck out my tongue and turned back around to talk to my mom again.

"Yes Mom, of course."

_Okay honey, don't forget to call!_

"Yeah, I'll call Mom, don't worry. I have to go, love you."

_Love you too, Honey. I'll talk to you later. _

And with that she hung up. I sighed and held the phone to my face completely forgetting where I was. My mind was racing, I thought back to the dream and shuttered. I thought about Eli coming out into the rain to comfort me, and I thought about my internal discovery. I sighed again and heard someone clear there throat.

"Uh, Clare? You're not going to have another meltdown, are you?" Adam asked looking worried. He was obviously uncomfortable about the scene from earlier, which is probably why he stayed out of it.

"Oh, no! That was probably from the uh…storm…" I lied.

"Uh-huh…" Ali muttered.

"I'm fine now, I promise." And I plopped back down on the couch. I was freezing. I pulled the blanket up over me again and shivered.

Just then the lights flickered back on.

"Oh thank God!" Adam yelled making us all laugh.

"Ali, call your house and see if they have power again!" I yelled, if her parents tried calling mine, our covers would be blown and we'd be dead.

"No, it went straight to the dead tone." She answered.

"Okay, we're in the clear for now. So, now that the power's back on what do we do?"

"Let's just, listen to music." Adam said. Eli snorted,

"And how will that work? You and I are Alternative Rockers, and Clare and Ali are…I don't want to think about it…" He said with a mocked scared look on his face.

"Oh, please. I know some Dead Hand." I interjected.

"Really? And what's your favorite song?"

"Paisley Jacket." I answered positively. He looked at me with utter shock.

"Okay…what are the first few lines of the chorus?" He said confidently and my face fell.

"I know the lyrics…I just don't want to sing…" I muttered.

"Oh, come on Blue Eyes, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, you don't want me to answer that…"

"Please…?" Eli begged.

"Fine. But I'll throw a shoe at you if you laugh." I threatened. He put his hands up in innocence as he snickered silently to himself. I took a large gulp of air before I sang the chorus.

"_I've seen your pattern, and I can match it. Just trace the lines on, your Paisley Jacket!"_

"Damn." Eli said and I looked up my face flustered.

"That bad?" I asked really not wanting to know his answer.

"No, amazing, actually. Who knew?"

"I didn't even know…" Ali said and it made me laugh.

"I don't sing in front of everybody. I always thought I was horrible."  
I admitted and got wide eyed, mouth hung open in disbelief stares from my three best friends.

"Are you high?" Adam asked.

"ADAM!"

"What! You're an amazing singer!" I, Ali, and Eli started laughing at his question and he tried to figure out why.

"Wha—" Adam began.

"Dude—Never, mind." Eli said through his laughs.

"Whatever. So. I'm hungry. Do you think Domino's will still deliver?" Adam put in.

"I don't know. Ali, call." Eli ordered tossing her her phone.

"You know, there are words like "Please" and "Thank You" that would apply appropriately in this situation." Ali sneered at Eli making me laugh.

"As soon as you start, I will." Eli interjected and I fell I was laughing so hard.

"Ali, just call." I said. Ali dialed the number.

"Hello? Yes, are you still delivering?" Ali asked into the phone. "Oh great! Could you just hold on a second? Thank you." She put her hand over the mouth piece, "What kind of pizza?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"How about this, a large pie, half pepperoni, half cheese?" Eli suggested and we all nodded our heads. "And a two liter bottle of Pepsi?"

"Yeah, that works." We all agreed. Ali placed the order to the worker over the phone and was told to wait fifteen minutes. I guess people stopped ordering because of the floods.

"How much?" Eli asked.

"Uh…twenty-three dollars and fifty-two cents (1.)"

"Okay, be right back." Eli said running upstairs to get the money. I sighed and slumped into the couch.

"Well somebody looks like a love sick puppy…" Adam stated..

"What are you talking about?" I asked obviously playing dumb.

"Clare, you might as well just tell Adam." Ali said.

"Tell Adam what?" Eli asked as him came down the stairs.

"That I totally forgot to start our Geometry project, sorry Adam." I lied.

"Uh, okay. The teacher will probably give you extensions because of the flood anyway so don't worry about it. Though why do I feel left out of something?" Eli asked and I panicked.

"U-uh what do you mean?" I asked hoping I could keep my poker face.

"Well, for one; you can't lie to me. You're very easy to read—" He was about to continue when _ding dong,_ the doorbell went off. Oh thank God I thought sighing to myself. Ali and Adam just laughed at me.

"Shut Up!" I mouthed when Eli went to pay for the food.

"That was close…" Ali muttered under her laughed. I glared at her until Eli called out,

"Clare! Could you come grab the soda?" I got up walked out of the living room and over to the front door. "Thanks Blue Eyes," He said smirking at me when he handed me the Pepsi.

I looked up and saw the delivery guy who was maybe eighteen or nineteen staring at me. He kept looking at me up in down and I felt instantly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed. Eli looked back towards me and noticed me sudden distress. He then looked up at the delivery boy who was still staring at me. Eli's face immediately turned from smug and amused to full out pissed.

His normal cocky smirk was gone, and set in its place was a hard, mean grimace. I'd seen that look before; the look he used whenever Fitz was around. His eyes were angry and hateful as he glared at the obnoxious delivery boy. He slammed the money into his hand and before slamming the door, he said,

"Okay, thanks, time to go now, bye-bye!"_ SLAM! _He put his hand on the small of my back and towed me back towards the living room. I heard him mutter something like _Damn perv looking at _my_ Clare_…But I couldn't be sure.

Was Eli…_Jealous?_

"Thanks." I said as we walked back into the living room.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Getting rid of that creep of a delivery boy." I answered and shuddered thinking about the way he was looking at me.

"Well you looked uncomfortable. I don't let anyone let my friends feel uncomfortable in any way." He said trying to keep up his façade.

"Mhmm…sure…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" He scoffed dropping the pizza onto the coffee table.

"Oh, nothing. For a second it seemed like you were jealous…" I said sweetly as I plopped down on the couch. Adam and Eli both stopped what they were doing to look over between me and Eli. Meanwhile, Eli had stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Jealous?_ Why would _I _be jealous" He asked.

"Well, I never said you were, but why don't _you_ tell _me_?" I asked playfully.

"I was not jealous." He said overly defensive.

"Okay! You don't have to get worked up about it!" I said grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza. Just as I was about to take a bite, Eli swooped his hand down, grabbed it, and took a bite smiling widely at me. "HEY!" I said standing up and smacking his arm. "That was my piece!"

"Don't have to get worked up about it!" He said mocking my same words from moments ago, taking another bite out of my pizza.

"You know what Goldsworthy—"

"Aw, back to a last name basis Clare Bear? And what is it I should know, huh Edwards?" He said in a sickly sweet tone.

"You, you, you…" I was at a loss of words I was just so annoyed.

"Aw, still speechless around me Clare? How sweet." He said with his smug little smirk. That is it!

"You're _infuriating_!" I yelled at him.

"Funny, that's what he said about you…" Ali muttered.

"Shut it Ali!" We said in unison.

"C'mon Clare, enlighten me on how I'm so infuriating." He teased.

"You're arrogant and cocky and conniving and egotistical and smug and, and, and…" with each characteristic I had taken a step forward. I realized how close we were, practically pressed against each other's body. With this realization I had stopped dead in the middle of my rant with Eli looking down curiously down at me. "Saint Clare run out of steam?" He asked cockily. My face turned red and I groaned falling back into the arm chair.

"DAMMIT!" Ali and Adam yelled in unison. I grabbed another piece of pizza and went to go sit back on the couch.

"I win." Eli said smugly plopping down next to me.

"You're just lucky I ran out of words to say." I seethed around a bite of my pizza.

"I must not be as bad as you think if you ran out of characteristics."

"Oh no. You're worse."

"Ouch Clare!" He said placing his hand over his heart feigning hurt. "That one really, truly hurt Clare. And to think I thought we were friends! I brought you into my home, let you borrow my clothes, and _this_ is how you repay me? By _stomping_ on my ego? I am just so hurt Clare."

"Eli, your ego couldn't get any smaller if I back over it with Morty."

"And again disrespecting my beloved hearse!" He said in mock shock. By this time we were all laughing and eating our pizza.

"Wait. So what were you talking about when you cam in?" Ali asked curiously.

"Oh! Well when I went out to help Elijah with the food, the delivery boy was staring at me so Eli kicked him out. It seemed to me he was jealous but he said he just didn't want me to be uncomfortable." I said shrugging my shoulders as I took another bite of my pizza.

"I was _not_ jealous." He said but for a second after that it sounded like he said, "_better stay away from _my_ Clare."_ under his breath causing Adam to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Tell you later."

For the next few hours of the night we just…hung out. Like any best friends would on a Friday night. We had a movie marathon (to my surprise, Eli has a rather large variety of movies from The Labyrinth, to every Halloween movie ever made!), pigged out on every piece of junk food he had stocked up before the storm hit, and just had a good time. Ali and Adam seemed like they were really hitting it off. I would have to talk about it with Ali later…Eli and I were on the couch and Ali and Adam had picked comfortable (If that were possible) spots on the floor, but managed to stay rather close to each other. I was laughing and joking with them, and I guess I was just tired and fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was lying with my head on Eli's lap and legs sprawled out across the couch.

"Edwards, wake up I want to show you something!" He said lightly shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Huh, what time is it?" I asked incoherent with sleep.

"Like twelve thirty. I want to show you something." He said lifting me up off the couch.

"What Eli?" I said annoyed he had woken me up.

"Just come on." He said pulling me towards the back door, practically pulling my arms out of my socket.

"Eliiii…." I groaned still groggy with sleep.

I he pulled me out to the back yard to the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The rain had stopped finally, and the sky was completely clear; only a few white, lacy clouds floating about. I could see millions of large, bright stars shining and the largest, clearest full moon I had ever seen. If I had my phone, I probably would have taken a picture of it.

"Eli…" I couldn't say anything. Nothing could describe the beauty of the sight in front of me.

"I know. It's amazing."

"Thanks for waking me up." I laughed.

"I could've always woken up Adam but he wouldn't have been as…appreciative…"

I laughed, "He would've thrown a comic book at your head."

"You're probably right…I'll be right back." He said suddenly.

Half way through the yard I called to him "Umm…Okay…?" more than a little confused. I went back to looking at the beautiful setting in front of me. It was literally a scene right out of my Fortnight book, but better. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes just appreciating the moment.

Just then Eli came out of the house with a blanket.

"Want to sleep on the yard swing?" He asked with that cocky grin of his. I shook my head at his smugness, grabbed the blanket from his hands and sat on the swing. It's a good think it had a roofy thingy otherwise it would have been soaking wet.

The swing had a really good view of the moon, which is probably why he suggested it. We really didn't talk, there was no need. We just sat there looking at the moon until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**(1.) Random price, figured I'd need to put something.**

**What'd you think about jealous Eli? Potential future in that direction involving a certain Ape-like bully...?**

**That and more in chapters to come, keep reading to find out whats up in store for these two friends(for now;)**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**But Don't Forget To Leave Reviews, They Are Always Lovley.**

**Good Bye For Now Loving People!**

**~Pho:)**


	11. The Declan Coyne Insident

**I know, I know! I'm so sorry my lovley readers! It's taken over a week to upload and I have a good explanation...**

**Writers' Block!**

**I know, doesn't it suck?**

**Well, hopefully I'm de-blockified and will upload quicker next time!**

**So...here's chapter Eleven!**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Clare's POV

When I woke up in the next morning, the sun was hanging low in the sky. It was maybe eight thirty, nine o'clock. Eli and I were on opposite sides of the swing, our feet interlocked with the other's. I look up to see if he was still asleep when I noticed a robin perched on the top of his head. I sat up giggling, trying to wake him up.

"Eli…Eli? I said tugging on his shoulder lightly. He popped up and fell off of the swing causing the robin to fly away. By this point I couldn't stop my laughs.

"Hey! What was that for?" He demanded pulling himself up and off of the ground.

"You had a bird on your head." I said in between my giggles.

"You think this is funny Edwards?"

"Yes. Very. I'm actually disappointed; for once Adam doesn't have his camera phone to take a picture of this." I said laughing again.

"No, but he probably has a hidden video camera set up somewhere." Eli said joining into my laughter.

"I HEARD THAT!" Adam called from inside the house.

"GOOD!" Eli and I called in unison. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulder and helped Eli up.

"What were you guys doing out here anyway?" Adam asked curiously as he came up to the screen door.

"Eli woke me up to see the full moon last night."

Adam scoffed, "Trying to materialize Clare's Fortnight Fan Fiction, Elijah?"

Then Ali showed up along side Adam, scratching her head, "As if she hasn't already." She stated implying that I may or may not have already based some of my stories off of my mysterious and definitely vampire-like English Partner.

"Hey! I haven't written fan fiction since…well, _you_ know." I said slightly embarrassed of my memories of the "Declan Coyne Incident".

"Oh yeah, your vamp—" I ran to the door covering her mouth before she could say anymore.

"I would like to live through just _one_ day, without embarrassment!" I hissed.

"What was that?" Eli asked coming up so close behind me I could feel his breath on my neck.

"U-uhh, n-nothing…" I tried to lie. Thank God he was facing the back of my head so he couldn't see my façade. Though it didn't help that I was stuttering.

"Even from the back of your head, I can tell you're lying Blue Eyes…" _Dammit...!_

"Stay quiet and you live." I muttered into Ali's ear as I backed her into the living room, my hand still covering her mouth. I gave her a stern look that meant keep your mouth shut before I removed my hand.

"All I'm gonna' say is that it has to do with one of _the_ hottest guys that has ever walked the halls of Degrassi!" Ali swooned making me laugh.

"Hey, him and I are really good friends now. It's too bad he moved back to New York…I still get to talk to him a lot though." Ali and I started falling into our own conversation about Declan Coyne with the boys completely oblivious.

"His twin sister still goes here though, right?"

"Yeah, I talk to her sometimes, but only when he comes back to visit. They invite me over to their condo."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Eli asked looking more than a little annoyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Ali teased which angered Eli even more.

"Actually, I think he's coming up next weekend." I said to Ali remembering a conversation I had with Fiona earlier this week.

"Well, you know him better than I do…" Ali mused.

"But he's coming to see H.J. and his sister…Well; there'll always be next time…" I said definitely bummed. I really miss Declan, but I don't still have a crush on him like I did last year.

"Do you feel left out?" Adam asked Eli bluntly.

"Very much so. All I caught from the conversation was some guy with a twin sister who went to Degrassi that Clare may or may not have had a thing with." Eli said looking back at me with a smirk making me roll my eyes.

"Stay out of conversations you don't belong in." I laughed.

"It's kind of hard when you two keep talking about him!" Eli retorted.

"You don't even know who we're talking about." I stated.

"Then tell us." He said smugly.

There was absolute silence.

"Fine. I'll just have to find out for my self." He said confidently.

"Why do you care?" Ali asked sneakily.

"Uh, I don't. I'm just…curious…"

"Uh-huh…Well if it makes you happy we'll stop." Ali said.

"No, go on. I just want to know why Blue Eyes won't tell me." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Because, if I know you at all, I know you'll find something else to embarrass me with."

He pondered that for a moment, "True, but this seems worth while to get your blood boiling."

"Or…you want to know who Clare's mystery guy is…" Adam spoke up filling in the blanks. Leave it to Adam to turn a situation already awkward, more so.

"First of all, he's not my "Mystery Guy", he's just an old friend. And Second, why should anyone worry about anything; he's like three years older then me, totally in love, and goes to Vanderbilt Prep in New York, he says it's the Golden Ticket to get into Yale. Hmm…maybe I should go there…" I said nonchalantly just searching for their reactions. I didn't want to go to some snobby prep school; well, the new and improved Clare doesn't.

I swear I heard a pop as each of their jaws dropped.

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" Adam said astonished, his voice going up like three octaves.

"Clare, no! Who am I suppose to talk about clothes and shoes and _guys_ with?"

"Yeah Blue Eyes, would you rather hang with us, or a bunch of snobby, stuck up, rich kids?" Eli asked with a smirk on his face.

I pretended to think about it for a second and Eli's smirk fell.

"Clare…" they all said at the same time.

"Gosh guys, calm down! I was just kidding!" I said in a middle of a laughing fit. Adam threw a pillow at me and Ali smacked my arm. Eli just looked…relieved. "I don't want to go there. Besides, I don't want to go to Yale either." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Where do you want to go then?" Eli asked suddenly.

"Columbia University. It has a great English program and I've always wanted to live in the city. I want to be an English teacher, go figure."

"The next Miss Dawes." Adam laughed.

"No, I think it's a great idea. You're already the brightest student in our class, and you're a tenner in eleventh grade advanced English. That's saying something. Not to mention and awesome writer/editor." He said smirking.

"Thanks. What about you Eli? What do you want to major in?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. I _did_ however apply to Columbia as well. My top pick." Did he just say that?

"Is that so?" Ali asked looking back towards me.

"Isn't that a coincidence…" Adam muttered and I threw them both death glares.

"Well, I haven't applied yet, I'm waiting for forms but I guess it is." I said looking at Eli.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Clare, honey, are you going to be able to comeback home soon?_

"Uh, yeah Mom. I should be home in like an hour or so."

_Do you need me to pick you u—_

"No! Uh, I mean, that's really not necessary; I'm perfectly fine walking." She couldn't exactly pick me up from Ali's house. We'd both be in the dog house!

_Are you sure? It's no problem; I have to drive by their house anyway to get to the church fundraiser._

"Actually Mom, me and Ali went to the Dot, so we're not there anyway. I can walk from there Mom, it's no big deal. How long are you going to be at the fundraiser?"

_I won't be home until around nine or nine thirty. It's a blood drive and you know how many people come out to those. I'm working the snack stand and handing juice and cookies to the donors._

"You're not giving blood are you? You know how you get…"

_No Dear, yes I know. I'm staying as far away the needles as possible!_

This made me laugh. I thought I heard someone in the back round, but my dad wouldn't be home until even later than my mom. "Okay Mom, have fun. I'll be fine, love you." She had already hung up.

"Well that was…weird." I said hanging up my phone.

"What was that about?" Eli asked.

"My mom said she's working the blood drive but that's from three to six. It's only eleven o'clock and she said she's leaving now. It doesn't take five hours to set up…" What could she be doing? My dad was working and it's just odd that my mom is going to be gone all day. What if she…no, she couldn't.

"Oh my God, what if she is?" I gasped.

"Clare…?" Eli began and I snapped out of it. My mom is a good Christian woman, she wouldn't, couldn't be, unfaithful. Could she? She wouldn't have an affair on my father? No. No, she wouldn't. I shook my head and pushed the unbelievable thoughts past my mind.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" I lied trying to change the subject. "So, Ali I think we should _really_ get going. I have, uh, homework I have to work on and my mom wants me home anyway." I lied not wanting to look in anyone's eyes. Especially Eli's. One look and he can break me. And all he has to do is look into my eyes and know I'm lying. Before anyone could say anything, I went to the upstairs bathroom to get my clothes from Thursday, they should be dry by now…

When I walked back out of the bathroom, Eli grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room.

"Clare? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no. I just have to get home my mom wants me home…" I rambled on, still not looking into his eyes. I didn't want to think about the possibilities, of what could be happening. I sure didn't want to go home; I'd walk home with Ali, and then go to the Dot. No, too many people I knew go there. I'll just…walk. And keep walking. Where ever I stopped I'd stay, until I could go back…

"You're a terrible liar, Clare." He said tilting my chin so I was facing him. Damn him. I've known him for a few weeks and he can read my like a children's book. I couldn't move my face, but I averted my eyes from his gaze. "Clare. Talk to me. There's something going on."

I didn't want to think about it. My, silly little accusation. I was just…over evaluating! There was no need to jump to such preposterous conclusions. As I was debating with my inner self, I tried so hard not to let the tears leak through like I so badly wanted to.

"Nothing's going on beside that I'm going to get grounded if I don't get home soon." I said trying to sound reassuring enough for Eli not to push me further. Thank fully, he let it go.

I walked back to the bathroom to get my clothes and walked downstairs.

"Thanks a lot Eli, for not kicking us out into the rain, but Ali and I really have to go. We had fun." I said giving him a small smile.

"It's no problem, and I can drive you—"

"No. I'm gonna walk. I'd rather walk. Thanks anyway." I said opening the front door and then turning back. "Bye Eli. Bye Adam. We'll see you guys in school." And with that we left.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate it!**

**And don't forget to review it! Yes, reviews are _always_ loveley!**

**~Pho:)**

**(Not my personal favorite chapter, but it's okay-ish!)**


	12. Asked Out By The Neanderthal

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been posting as quick as I've wanted to, **

**but these past few weeks have been a little hectic for me.**

**So just, bear with me!**

**This chapter is a little choppy, I'm not really good at Eli's POV**

**Next chapter should be up...eh Friday...? No promises though!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Eli's POV

What was that about? It's like a shadow was cast over Clare after she got off the phone with her mom. I guess Adam thought the same thing.

"What'd you do, walk in on her when she was changing?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. I don't know but it has something to do with her parents. Again."

"Why didn't you make your freaking move? Do you know how many chances you had?" he asked. How'd I know?

"Who said I wanted to make a move?" I questioned.

"DUDE! When are you going to get it through your head? Elijah. Daniel(1). Goldsworthy. Is. In. Love. With. Clare. Diane. Edwards!" He said, emphasizing each word into individual sentences. I scoffed.

"I do _not_ love Clare." I said strongly.

"Okay…you have strong feelings for her that are borderline love." He laughed. I scoffed again and shook my head, turning around to pick up the mess from our little party.

I don't like Clare. I don't like Clare…" I continued muttering.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Adam asked.

I didn't know the answer to that question. Why would I have any feeling towards Clare? She's totally different from me, not at all my type. But there's just something about her, whether it be her gorgeous blue eyes, her shy smile, the way her cheeks turn pink when I tease her— No! I cannot! be falling for Clare.

She deserves better than me anyway. I'm sure she'll never find someone who is good enough to be blessed by her presence, I knew I sure wasn't. Even if the right guy for her wasn't out there, she could certainly do better than me.

"She deserves more than me." I whispered.

"Are you finally gonna' grow a pair and admit you like her?" Adam asked amused.

"Yes, dammit. I have real feelings for Clare. The idea of her sharing them is impossible. I don't deserve someone as good as her."

Adam looked as if he'd just been slapped.

"Dude, _what the hell?_ That girl falls all over you! She told me she likes you! She just doesn't want to ruin your friendship and she said and I quote: '_I don't want to ruin our friendship over my feelings for him, when he doesn't feel the same way. I need him, too much to loose him_.'" He said and his best girl voice. Which was surprisingly easy for him, almost natural…why is that.

"I can't." I said.

"Whatever dude, be miserable. But you and Clare were made for each other. You're an idiot for not seeing it. You and Clare…" He muttered and I turned on him.

"Hey! Don't _ever_ call her an idiot. Got it?"

"My point has been proven…" He muttered and his phone started blasting _American Idiot._

"Hello? Who has football practice on a _Saturday?_! Ugh, fine Andrew! Yeah, tell Mom I'll be there to watch a bunch of jocks in over stuffed uniforms tackle each other over a leather oval. Goodbye, Andrew." He said slamming his phone shut. I laughed at his annoyance.

"That was my cue, got to go dude. Had an…interesting time," He chuckled.

"Yeah, see ya later man." We did our signature handshake as his brother honked outside.

"Thanks again, Eli." He said as he ran out of the house.

And then there was one…I finished cleaning up the rest of my house and tried to get some rest. The rest of my weekend was rather boring, but my thoughts revolved around what my dear friend said before he left. Had Clare really said that?

* * *

I oddly couldn't wait for Monday morning, and now it was here and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was up earlier than normal, anxious and jittery. No one has ever had this affect on me. Why her? Why this girl? The day seemed to fly by in anticipation, until third period came around and it was time for me to see Clare.

I walked in, and Clare was already in her seat doodling in her notebook. When she noticed my presence, she slammed her notebook shut.

"Ooh, does Clare Bear have a dirty little secret?" I teased giving her my signature smirk.

"Oh, yes I was just writing all of my most secretive feelings and secrets for anyone to get a hold of and read" She said sarcastically, rolling her gleaming blue eyes.

"You never know, one day someone could come in possession in one of one of those things you girls carry around," I said tapping her notebook with my pen, "wouldn't _that_ be chaotic?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Her cheeks turned blood red and her eyes grew huge. I laughed slightly and turned around as Miss Dawes entered the classroom, immediately starting her class.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be starting a new assignment—" She was cut off by Adam running out of breath through the door way.

"Sorry—late—Dawes—promise—never—again!" He gasped. I scoffed and could hear Clare giggle behind me. I love the sound of her laugh. I hate that I'm turning into such a sap.

"Well stop babbling on and just take your seat Mister Torres! Next time, detention." She warned sternly and tried to remember her train of thought. I looked over to Adam, giving him a questioning look and he just shook his head mouthing later.

"So! As I was saying, we will be starting a new assignment this week. When finished it will be reviewed and edited by your partners, and then handed into me!" She said cheerfully clapping her hands. Well, this just meant more time with Clare.

"You will be writing a short, simple love story, no less then five hundred words. I'm giving you the rest of this class period to work, and tomorrow we will be watching a classic love story for all ages; _Romeo and Juliet._ Your stories are due Thursday." And with that she went back to her desk, sipping her tea, reading her latest novel. I turned around to see a disgruntled Clare Edwards.

"Oh Plath…?" No answer. "Plath." Nothing. "Clare!" She finally jumped up noticing she wasn't alone.

"Eli! What!"

"What were you thinking so hard about?" I asked curiously.

"U-hh, nothing, j-just…thinking."

"Or daydreaming…" Adam interjected. Clare again turned bright crimson and ducked her head down.

"No," She said sternly, "First of all, I've nothing to daydream about. And second, I was thinking about my story. I'm a little stumped."

"The girl who writes gushy vampire romance fan fiction, is stuck on a five hundred word love story for English class?" Adam asked in disbelief. One day I was really going to have to read those, being her tormenting English Partner and all…

"I'm shocked. Is something wrong, Clare?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing. Just, lacking inspiration." She muttered.

"Yeah, that's a lie. What could be more inspiring than your actua—" He was cut short by her sudden intense glare. "Well, you know. Then again, under the circumstances, that would be…disastrous." He said hanging his head.

"What circumstances?" I asked.

"Her parents." He said, though I knew it was a lie. But I played along.

"Uh-huh…so, Clare? I'll call you tonight and we can go over what we have so far, maybe toss around a few ideas for each other?" I asked trying not to let my eagerness shine through.

"Sure." She said with a small smile, nodding her head, her cinnamon colored curls bouncing perfectly around the frame of her face, but they covered her most important feature; her eyes. I wanted so badly to push the hair behind her ear and look into those crystal orbs, but I didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it already was. Just then, the bell rang and I would have to wait another period before I could see her again. I slumped off to history thinking about what Adam had said to Clare; _Then again, under the circumstances, that would be…disastrous. _What did he mean by that?

"Mister Goldsworthy! Do you have the answer?" Mister Perino asked me, walking towards my desk.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" I asked

"Looks like someone should pay more attention in class." He said. He went on with his lesson until finally the bell rang. I was the first out of the classroom, running into three people along the way, just to get to Clare's locker.

"Well, someone's in a hurry." She giggled putting her notebooks into her locker.

"Me? Nah. Just…hungry."

"Well, let's get you some mystery cafeteria lunch, shall we?" she said shutting her locker and facing towards me.

"Sure." We began walking to the lunch room, where again we sat with Ali, Adam, Wesley, Dave, and Connor. I noticed Clare wasn't her usual chipper self. I leaned closer to her and thought I could hear her sobbing.

"Blue Eyes?" She looked up at me a few tears falling from her eyes which she quickly wiped away. "Clare, are you alright?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"Uh, yeah. My eyes are just tearing up because I'm tired, wasn't able to get much sleep last night." She said trying to sound convincing, ducking her head down again. I tilted her head up, keeping my hand under her chin, looking directly into her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar." I said smiling as I wiped away a few straggling tears. "Parents?" I asked and she just nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here. Maybe later." Just as I was about to suggest we go to the Dot, my chair was jerked back. Next thing I know, Fitz had pulled a chair up next to Clare.

"Well hello there Clare."

"Fitz…what are you doing here?" She asked scared and worried.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked standing up from my chair.

"I don't think I was talking to you Emo Boy. I'm here to talk to Clare." He said turning back towards her. She shot me a frightened look and I balled up my fists.

"Fitz, I think you should go." Clare said.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to the Dot after school. Just you, and me. What do you say?" My vision starting turning red and I wanted to hit him so bad. Adam noticed and walked over to restrain me.

"No. I have other plans."

"Can't they be broken?" He asked suggestively.

"No. Unlike you, I actually care about other people, and I'm not going to bail on them." She said with venom in her voice. Fitz was obviously pissing her off.

"Well, there's always next time…?" He said putting his hand on her leg.

"No. I think you should leave. Now." She said slapping his hand away.

He was about to protest when I stepped in. "She said leave Neanderthal." I spat. He stood up and towered over me.

"I don't remember you being involved in this conversation, Goldilocks." Fitz sneered.

"Funny, I remember her telling you to leave." He looked between me and Clare who was now standing too, and laughed.

"Ohh, now I see…" he gave me one last look before shaking his head and bumping into my shoulder before he walked away.

"You okay?" I asked Clare now worried for her well-being. If such low-life scum thought he could speak to- let alone _touch_—my Clare, he'd be sorry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, calm down, okay? I'm more worried you're going to do something reckless than him asking me out on another date." She chuckled awkwardly to try and lighten the mood.

"What was that all about?" Ali asked.

"Well, Fitz is Eli's enemy. He just asked out Clare. You put it together…" Adam said and I wanted to tell him to shut up but the bell rang which meant it was time for P.E.

"Just, leave it alone. Everything's fine." Clare said looking at me sternly as she gathered her books from the table.

She and Ali walked ahead, linked arm through arm, towards the gym as Clare looked back to give me one more worried glance.

I hung back and waited for Adam.

"Leave it alone? Leave it alone? How am I supposed to leave the fact that that scum bag just asked out Clare, alone? _My Clare?_" I asked, venom hissing through my voice.

"She isn't technically, _your_ Clare. And he's probably just trying to hit you where it hurts; the girl you're in love with. He may be stupid, but he's not blind. No one is blind to yours and Clare's hopeless flirtatious banter." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well that should tell him enough to back. The. Hell. _Off._"

"Well it's not like you're making your move anytime soon…" he trailed off.

"I told you. She deserves better than me. And most definitely better than Mark Fitzgerald." I sneered his name.

"Dude, she's not going to wait around. She has enough sense not to date that asshole, but Clare's a good looking girl. Some one else is _bound_ to come along."

"Adam…"

"Hey! I told what she said! She cares about you! She likes you, if not more. Don't say she's a good friend, because if she was the way she is with you, with me, I'd probably be on my way to the cemetery in the back of Morty!" He's right. I'd kill him.

"Maybe…I don't know."

"Well, I don't know how much longer you've got to decide." He said patting me on my back walking into the Boy's Locker room. I followed suit and came back out to see Clare and Ali whispering furiously on the bleachers, what they were saying, God only knows! I walked over trying to make out what they were saying but Ali was hissing so damn fast!

"You know, it's not nice to gossip about people." I said coming up behind them. Clare almost fell off the bleacher and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Scare ya, Edwards?"

"Just a little bit, Goldsworthy." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, breathless, I see. I seem to have that effect on people."

"And the effect to make people nauseated…" Adam said popping up out of thin air.

"It's entertaining." I said and Clare laughed nervously as I smirked at her.

The rest of this day was pretty boring (seeing as how Clare managed _not_ to get her nose broken) and I found myself in Morty, driving home sooner than expected. I automatically went upstairs to work on that bogus essay Dawes assigned us. I wrote about a business man under the name of Eliot Goldsworth having a rather racy affair with his secretary, Clara Edwin, just to crawl under Clare's skin. By the time I was finished it was about four thirty, so I decided to send Clare a text message.

_Hey Clare,_

_I finished the assignment,_

_I'll come pick you up_

_So we can edit at the Dot?_

_~Eli._

I waited about ten minutes to no avail. Another text message.

_Blue Eyes,_

_You're usually jumping_

_At the chance to spend _

_Time with me. ;)_

_What gives?_

_~Eli._

Another fifteen minutes and still no answer. I just decided to call her, why wasn't she answering my texts?

It rang a few times until it hit her voice mail, her voice cheery and happy through the phone; _Hey, you've reached Clare's cell. Sorry I couldn't take your call, but leave your name and number and I'll see what I can do! Get ready for the beep…_

I couldn't help but laugh at her greeting; it was so Clare. I decided to leave her a little message…

"Gee, Clare Bear, you couldn't even make time to pick up the phone for me? And I thought you loved me…" Eli, you cocky bastard. "Either way, I'm coming over whether you like it or not!" and with that I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys.

It was about a five minute drive to the Edwards' home, seeing Clare only lived a few blocks away, and it was still pretty early. I pulled up to see that both the cars that were usually parked in the driveway were gone, but knew Clare was home because I could see the light in her bedroom on. I hopped out, not bothering to lock Morty, (Because, come on. Who would steal_ a hearse?_"_)_ And knocked on her front door, once, twice, three times. At this point I thought I might as well walk in.

As I ascended the stairs to Clare's bedroom I heard something obviously not meant for an audience. Though I don't know why Clare doesn't sing around people, she's amazing at it(2)! I walked into her room and her attention was else where. She was sitting at her desk working on what I guess was the English assignment. She was wearing my earphones I had let her borrow, (Score!) which were plugged into her laptop. I stood their in her doorway completely mesmerized at how she was singing, with such power and harmony. I recognized the song she was singing and was more than a little intrigued by her choice. Maybe it spoke truth…

* * *

**What exactly was Clare listening to...? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**How'd you feel about Fitz asking Clare out on a date?**

**Does he really have feelings for her, or is he trying to get back at Eli?**

**What about this little assignment? Will it finally open Eli and Clare's eyes?**

**(1) Daniel: Random middle name, seeing as his has never actually been mentioned on the show.**

**(2) I know, Clare's not suppose to be able to sing, but who cares! In this story, in this plot line, she can!**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it! Yes, reviews are always lovley...!**

**~Pho:)**


	13. An ET Invasion Of Privavcy

**Later than I had hoped, but chapter 13 is here!**

**It's shorter than my other chapters, **

**but I had tried combining this chapter, with chapter 14 and after re-reading it**

**it was just sloppy.**

**So, I split it up, and this is the first and official chapter 13 and chapter 14 will be up shortly after!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Clare's POV

I sat at the desk in my room, just trying to be inspired. Dawes's newest assignment wasn't due until Thursday, but I wanted to get it done and over with. The assignment was to write a short love story, no less than five hundred words.

I swear Miss Dawes will be the death of me! All I could think about when she assigned this essay was Eli.

And I certainly was _not_ writing about him—not with him having to read it too. If it was going straight to the teacher, maybe. Miss Dawes was a teacher I could confide in, get advice from. So, I turned to my music for inspiration. I plugged my headphones(Well, Eli's)into my laptop and hit shuffle on the playlist. The song that played first caught my attention.

_You're so hypnotizing, _

_could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

Again, I thought of Eli. This song, it described Eli to a T!

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating,_

_Leaves me body glowing_

Well, that part was true. Whether contact be intentional or accidental, my breath would get caught in my throat and a shiver would go up my spine. My cheeks would warm and turn pink, and my knees feel as if they may go out from under me.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

And again, I'd already been "Warned" by my ex-boyfriend to stay away from Eli, not that his opinion mattered whatsoever.

_Different DNA, they don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension_

In a way, yeah. I mean, Eli's world and my world were polar opposites; light and dark, some may say. Which explains again, people don't understand Eli. As much as I may try to understand him, Eli Goldsworthy is definitely something different then I'm familiar with…

_You've opened my eyes,_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into _

_The light!_

By this time I was harmonizing with Katy Perry. Eli has done exactly that, opened my eyes and led me into the light. He taught me how to open up and be someone I didn't think I could be; myself. He let me do that, helped me day by day, little by little, come out of the shell of the old Clare.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me! Wanna' be a victim, ready for abduction! Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial!_

Each line, each lyric, reminded me more and more of Eli. There was no one home so I was free to sing without a care, trying to put as much passion into the song as Katy did. I sighed as the song faded out and looked over to find Eli leaning against the door frame of my bedroom, just smirking.

"AHHH OHMY_GOD!_" I yelled and jumped up almost falling backward. I pulled Eli's earphones off and tried to catch my breath. "What the _hell_ are you doing here—better question; _how_ the hell did you get _into_ my house?"

"Why, Saint Clare, I'm appalled! Not only did you use the Lord's name in vain but profanity not once, but twice. Twice! What do you have to say for yourself, Clare Bear?" He said pushing himself off of the door frame and towards me, his smirk only growing wider.

"I say; Get the hell out of my house! And you never answered my question, how did you get _in?"_ I questioned border line furious, and _way_ past annoyed.

He laughed at my anger and continued to walk forward. "Well, I came to see why you weren't answering my messages or picking up my phone calls and saw that your parents' cars weren't in the driveway but your light was on. I knocked but there was no answer and the door was open so I let myself in." He said shrugging. And then realization hit me and I wanted to puke.

"And heard…everything…" I whispered in disbelief. He heard me sing every single line of that song and the whole time…I was thinking, _about him._ My face turned bright red and I swear my heart stopped for a good three seconds!

I thought I had the right to privacy in my own home. When the heck did that change?

"Yeah, pretty much." Eli chuckled. I fell back into my desk chair and buried my head in my arms on the desk groaning. "Well don't look too excited to see me…" Eli muttered still laughing as he plopped down on my bed.

"I never knew you were a Katy Perry fan." He mused.

With out thinking, I opened my mouth, "I can relate." _Crap!_ Why? Why, _why?_ must I _always_ open my mouth just to stick my foot in it at the _worst_ possible times?

"How so?" He asked leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees and I could sense the smugness rolling off of him, hear that stupid smirk in his voice. I picked up my head to see the amused glint in his eye. "I mean, she's singing about an alien abduction." He said rolling his eyes and I sat up appalled.

"It. Is. _Not. _She's talking—"

"Singing…" He interrupted and I glared at him.

_"Singing…_ about falling in love with someone completely different from herself. They come from two totally different worlds. He's—to say the least—different. That's one of the things that draws her to him. There love is…just indescribable and just so…so…so real. People tell her he's wrong for her because he's not afraid to be himself and he brings out a side of her that's more dangerous and daring and mostly who she really is. Their differences complement them so well that they…" I didn't know what I was talking about anymore, the song or mine and Eli's relationship (or lack of our relationship). I looked to see his intake on what I'd said and he had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Sounds like you know the feeling…" He concluded which made me panic. Did he know I was talking about him?

"Well, no. I, uh, just understand where she's coming from."

"You said you could relate…" He was really going to pick this apart, wasn't he?

"Well, I dated K.C. and then there's the guy me and Ali were talking about the other day." I said nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders. On the inside, I was screaming.

"Oh that's right, Clare Bear's mystery lover!" He squealed. He did no—

"Excuse me? He is _not_ my "Mystery Lover", thank you very much! He is just a friend. Why must you jump to conclusions?" I asked now annoyed again.

"Because you won't tell me so I have no choice but to jump to conclusions." He stated and I rolled my eyes. Just then, my phone vibrated signaling I had a text message.

"No wonder I didn't hear anything…" I muttered to myself. Sure enough two missed calls, one from Ali and one from Eli, and four new text messages. Two were from Eli, one from Adam, and a final one from…Declan Coyne? No way!

_Prop Master Clare,_

_I was wondering what you were_

_Doing Friday night._

_I'm coming back for the weekend and_

_Me and Fi are having a little party_

_At our condo. Bring whoever you _

_Want. But first, meet me at the Dot after _

_school that afternoon so we can catch up._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_~Declan_

I replied back saying I'd see him there and shut my phone.

"Who was that?" Eli asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just Ali. She wanted to know if I could hang out Friday."

"Uh-huh…why would Ali wait four days to make plans when she sees you everyday?" He asked with honest curiosity dripping from his tone.

"I don't know, you try and get inside the mind of Ali Bhandari." I laughed. Yeah, I'd invite Eli, Adam, and Ali, but I wasn't telling him _right now._

I thought back to our conversation of the song and then my previous thoughts before I'd realized Eli's stealthy arrival. And then it hit me!

"Got it!" I yelled opening my laptop.

"Huh?" Eli asked.

"I'll meet you by Morty in ten minutes, I've gotten an idea for my story!" I exclaimed as I began to write the opening to my story.

_She loved him. With all of her heart. He infuriated her with his sometimes cold ways and egotistical remarks. But those things only made her love for him stronger. He was different, to say the least, but in a good way. He wasn't like any of the other single minded Neanderthals she'd met before, no. He respected her. He treated her well, right, and with kindness and admiration. He genuinely cared. He put her first and did everything in his power to protect her. If she felt threatened in anyway, he would make sure whatever or whoever had caused her problems ceased to exist in a sense. Why? It was a question she asked her self often when in his presence. Why does he care so much? Because he's a good friend. That's what she would tell herself. She couldn't raise her hopes, submit herself to anymore heartbreak, so that she had to believe. But was she ever wrong._

_He loved her. Just as much as she loved him, if not more. That beautiful, golden, just perfect creature to his eyes. But who couldn't see the perfection of this girl? Who was blind to her beauty, oblivious to her generosity? He most certainly wasn't, and he thought stupid of anyone who didn't feel the same. He coveted her, though he had no right to want her. He was an outcast, unworthy to such a magnificent being. He was her polar opposite, their worlds were never meant to collide. He too had been burned by past lovers, but what he felt for _her_ was far more than he'd ever felt for another. And if the hurt of losing them was bad, even the thought of not being able to look into those sparkling orbs that seemed to be the window to her good, clean soul, was just pure, white hot agonizing pain. She also confused him. She somehow enjoyed his company, felt comfort in his touch. Why? Why would someone so pure want to be with someone so, so corrupted? Why would she want anything to do with him? He didn't deserve her. She deserved more, better, that's what he'd tell himself. He'd be miserable for her happiness. But each of their neglect was driving them both slowly insane._

_Neither of them knew the true answers to their questions. They didn't know how much of an affect they'd had on each other's lives. To them it seems cliché, but love _is_ truly blind. Obstacles are put in their way, fear of heartbreak, fear of loss, and maybe even fear of acceptance. Could theirs really be a love story of woe? They may never take the opportunity to find out. But let me assure you this, it _is_ a love story none the less._

I read, re-read and printed out my story. Sure it was short, but I exceeded the minimum and got to the point. I was honestly very proud of my work. Hopefully, Miss Dawes would be, too. I printed out the essay, fixed what little make-up I had on and grabbed my keys and cardigan on my way out the door.

* * *

**Ah, I love Clare's essay! Yes, I wrote it myself and I am very proud.**

**What do you think?**

***Disclaimer* The song Clare is listening to is E.T. by Katy Perry and I do NOT own it!**

**I just thought it was a perfect symbol for the current stage of Eli and Clare's relationship (or lack of said relationship).**

**Well,**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just Don't Forget To Review it!**

**~Pho:)**


	14. Team Twilight, Or Team Titanic?

**Chapter 14 is here.**

**Wow, for once that is all I have to say.**

**Well, besides that I don't own Degrassi. Or The Titanic, but I think**

**that was a given! =P**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Clare's POV

"So what was that about?" Eli asked as I walked down the front steps of my house and towards his beloved hearse, Morty. Of course, Eli would pick the eeriest name for the eeriest car possible, but it just fit.

"Sudden inspiration." I sighed in a sing song voice.

"So you finished the essay?" He asked surprised.

"Well, look who has confidence in their English Partner…" I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone, "Yes, I finished. And I think it's good." I said confidently, literally lifting my chin up.

"Where'd the inspiration come from?"

"Well the song and…" Yeah, the song helped, but most of the story was in my actual point of view on Eli. Katy Perry's ideas were just a space-filler.

"And…?" He asked pulling out of my driveway headed towards the Dot.

"Never mind, it was really mostly the song…" I said sighing and looking out the window. It really was a beautiful day out, I hadn't noticed. All day its felt like I've been carrying fifty pound weights on my shoulders and the whole load has just been released, letting me have at least a few carefree moments.

"So do I get to read it?" He asked sparing a glance in my direction.

"Not unless you want to kill us." I said referring to the fact that he was driving.

"I'm not stupid, when we get to the Dot!" He pretended to be hurt as if I were considering him dumb.

"Well, it still needs to be reviewed and edited so I guess you have no choice." I laughed.

He shot me a "well duh," look and turned back to the road. We pulled up to the Dot and as I was about to open the door, he was already on my side opening it for me.

"So chivalry _isn't_ dead…" I mused.

"Nah, you just haven't met many decent guys." That was true… He again opened the door to the Dot and ushered me in. We got a two-seater by the window and I was pleasantly surprised when Peter was our waiter.

"BABY EDWARDS!" Peter exclaimed. "look at you, you look more like your sister everyday! Come here and give me a hug!"

I got up giddy as could be and embraced Peter who was like my older brother, him and Spinner. "I don't know about that Peter, but I definitely look different." I laughed. "How's Spinner, have you talked to him lately?" I asked.

"Yeah actually, he's visiting with Jane next weekend, stop by so you can see them."

"Sure will!" I said sitting back in my seat.

"So what can I get you and your…friend?" He asked.

"Oh, Peter, this is Eli. He's my English Partner and friend." I said introducing them. Peter went into over-protective mode and eyed Eli kind of funny.

"Mhmm, so what can I get you?" he asked.

"Umm, I'll get a vanilla milkshake, Eli?" I said looking over at him. He was staring at me with a mixture of awe and confusion on his face.

"Oh! uh, just a coke for me." He said looking at Peter.

"Okay, I'll be back in just a few minutes with your orders." He said winking at me before he turned away.

"So, how do you know the waiter?" Eli asked curiously.

"Oh, he dated my older sister Darcy, he's like my older brother."

"Good to know…" Eli muttered.

"Well someone looks intimidated…" I laughed.

"Psh, please. Me? Are we forgetting who we're talking about here?" He asked leaning closer to me on the table as did I.

"No. We're talking about Elijah Goldsworthy: The sarcastic, egotistical, hearse driving know-it-all." I snarked.

"Ouch. I think you forgot to mention, funny, charming, and drop dead gorgeous." He remarked.

"Which again brings me to egotistical and big headed." I said.

"Ooh, those are fighting words Edwards, do you _really _want to go there?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're just afraid I may be the one who can actually beat you in a battle of wits." I stated.

"So you're admitting I have master skills?"

"You wish Goldsworthy."

Just then Peter came back with our drinks. "And here are your orders…Clare Bear, I have a present I want to send to Darcy but I need your opinion. It's

in the back room, could you come check it out with me?" He said tossing his head towards the back door.

"Uhhh, sure? Be right back." I said looking towards Eli.

I followed Peter to the back not sure we were actually going there for the reason he said. When we walked through the door he turned to me. "Who is that?" He asked in protective mode.

"I told you, he's a friend from school."

"The way you too look at each other doesn't seem very_ friend_ like. He's into, and you're into him. He looks at you the same way I'd look at your sister." He said smiling half heartedly at me. I knew when Darcy left it broke his heart, but she needed that get away so she could find herself again.

"Well nothing is going on between us." I said sadly.

"But you want there to be." He stated surely. I could confide in Peter, trust him with anything.

"Maybe. But he's just…I don't know. One minute he seems interested, and the next he treats me like he would Adam. He's caring and protective, considerate, sarcastic. He makes me a whole new person, a better one. Not the bible hugging little girl I once was. He…I don't know." I said.

"Sounds like you love him."

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"If he hurts you, me and Spin will be all over that!" He laughed and so did I.

"Where were you when K.C. cheated on me?" I asked sarcastically.

"High on meth. Just do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything." I said.

"He's seems like a nice enough guy and he makes you happy. Go for it. But know, I _will_ be watching him." He said making me chuckle. I hugged Peter and he returned the embrace patting my head.

"Thanks Peter. You really are like my older brother." I said.

"Same here Clare Bear, the best thing is it gives me free permission to tease you." He said giving me a nuggy and pushing us through the door with his arm around my shoulder. He gives me a small peck on the cheek before going back to his duties behind the counter. I sit down and Eli's staring at me oddly.

"Everything alright?" I asked sipping my milkshake.

"Huh? Oh, yeah everything's fine. So what took you so long, I thought all he needed was sisterly approval?" He asked. Crap.

"Oh yeah, I just needed some advice that's all." I said. I wasn't _technically _lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"What about?" He asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said with a meek smile. A heart stopping smirk made its way a crossed his face and something flashed in his eyes.

"Is that so?" He questioned and I could feel the heat rise in my face. "Then why are you blushing like crazy?" He asked.

"I-I…It's just warm in here, that's all. Now can we start on those assignments."

"Sure," He said chuckling, "Read mine first." He said even more amused than he was moments ago. He tossed it up to me from the table. I read the first paragraph and my mouth fell open. I didn't even finish before I slammed it to the table.

"Change it." I seethed through my teeth.

"What's the problem, Clare Bear?" He asked mocking innocence.

"This Clara Edwin, she's a floozy!"

"She's an ingénue." He stated.

I scoffed. "Are you kidding! She's a floozy! She follows around her boss like a puppy dog, what woman would degrade herself to this?"

"It's a classic love story, Clare. I'm not changing the characters. I mean if you think about it, it is pretty realistic. Clara, the secretary, pawning over a forbidden love with her employer, Eliot…" I wasn't sure what he was talking about anymore so I ended it was a 'hmph'. "You've got to admit, it's at least good."

"Uh-uh. No. Not a chance. I will not submit myself to agree with anything in that paper! Now just, read mine."

Eli eyed my paper, "Kind of short for you huh Clare? Are you sure you got enough inspiration?" He asked and he wasn't wrong. Where his essay was three pages long, mine was only about one and a half.

"Well read it and find out." I snapped. I was annoyed that first of all, he based his characters directly on us. And that he made mine a floozy! I don't not trail after him, throwing my self at his feet!

When he began to read my essay, he had a smirk on his face probably from my obvious annoyance. A few seconds in, it dropped. His face turned to what looked like awe. I really wasn't sure; he's just so unreadable at times as to where I'm an open book to him! I was beginning to get nervous, he hadn't said anything. Was it bad? Did I do something wrong? He placed it down on the table and just stared at it.

"Well…?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Whoa. Where did you say you got the inspiration from?"

"Besides the song, I guess you could say experience." His looked turned thoughtful.

"Really?"

"Yeah well, I guess I wouldn't fully understand the guy's point of view. Just what I think. And I mean it fits. She's afraid of getting her heartbroken. He's afraid he isn't good enough."

"Who are the characters based on?" Eli asked suddenly.

"U-uhh. No one in particular, w-why?" I asked biting my lip.

"I don't know. I was just thinking maybe then you could give them a name based on the characters."

"Well, I think it's better to leave them nameless, let the reader let their imagination wander."

"You're telling me…" He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here's your paper back. It was… for lack of a better word, amazing."

"Thanks." I said smiling. I lied. I knew exactly who the characters were based on. Elijah Goldsworthy and I. Did he really not know that? Ali and Adam would have been able to tell in a heart beat. Just then Peter came with our bill.

"Here's your bill, have a nice day. I'll catch you around, Clare Bear." He said winking at me. I smiled and waved then went to pull the money for my milkshake out of my purse when Eli stopped me.

"Eli, I can—"

"I kidnapped you, I pay. This one's on me." He said smirking. Does he realize what he does to me? He took out his wallet and headed towards the front counter. Just then, Fitz came in. Great. I tried to look out the window, maybe he wouldn't notice me. But my luck wasn't that great…

"Oh, Clare…" He croaked coming up close behind me. I turned around to see him standing only about ten inches away.

"Oh, hi Fitz."

"I thought you said you had plans."

"I did, and I do. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now." I said trying to collect mine and Eli's stuff so we could leave. Again, my luck isn't that great. He roughly grabbed my wrist holding me back.

"Who's so damn important that you can't have a little fun with me?" He asked suggestively, running his hand up and down my arm. Okay, seriously? Gross. I shuddered mentally and physically.

"I don't think that's any of your business so let me go." I said trying to pull my arm away but he tightened his grip.

"Not so fast. I think I should get some consolation for standing me up." He said leaning down towards me.

"The consolation is walking away without a broken nose if you let go of her like she asked." Eli seethed. Oh, thank God.

"Back off Emo Freak. I believe Clare owes me a date for standing me up for the likes of you." He snapped back.

"She owes you nothing, so walk away while you still have two legs Neanderthal."

"You know what, I don't think I will. Do you have some sort of claim on her?"

"Fitz, just leave me alone." I said pleading.

"Fine, I'll let you two get back to your little date. But I will be back." He said winking at me. Ew!

"Lets go." Eli said taking the stuff from my hands and putting his arm around my waist ushering me out of the Dot, glaring at Fitz as we passed.

"Ew…ew…ew…ew…ew…" I hadn't realized I'd been muttering it aloud until Eli actually laughed.

"It's not funny."

"The fact that you find that ape as repulsive as I do, yeah that is."

"He. Touched. Me. That's the third time to-freaking-day! Ew."

"Yeah, well if he comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"Eli, don't start."

"I'm not going to let him take advantage of you! If you think I'm going to let him sit there and make you uncomfortable, he's got another thing coming."

"What are you going to do?" I asked worried.

"Exactly what I said."

"_How?"_

"I'm not letting him near you."

"You can't be with me through out the whole school day, we only have a few classes and lunch together. You can't."

"Watch me."

"Eli, I don't think he's going to do—"

"Don't say that. Guys like Fitz, think they can treat girls like you however he wants. I'm not letting it happen." I didn't protest the rest of the ride. Instead I thought about my story. Wow, did I hit the nail on the head with the hammer…

There was still no one home at my house, so I invited him in for a little while. All Fitz involved problems aside, we hung out like we normally would. Teasing and laughing and flirting like crazy.

"What took so long to pay the bill?" I asked curiously. I mean, its not like the Dot was busy or anything.

"Oh, your friend uh, Peter wanted to talk to me." Oh crap.

"Really?" My voice shot up an octave. "What'd he want to talk about?" I asked.

He smirked at my uneasiness and chuckled lightly. "He asked where I know you from and what we were doing." I calmed down a little bit but apparently not enough.

"Should I be worried about something, Blue Eyes?" He teased.

"No, but I should…" I muttered. I looked at the clock and it was almost eight o'clock. Where were my parents? Dad, I'm used to being out late, but Mom, never, My eyes began to prick as I wondered where she could possibly be, who she was possibly with. I swiped at my eyes to prevent tears from falling and looked back at Eli.

"Clare, are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. It's getting kind of late, I think you should go."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Where are your parents?"

I looked at the floor. "I, I don't know."

He walked over to me closing me in his embrace which I freely accepted. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

"Just until your parents come home. Then I'll climb out your window and go home." I laughed at the last part.

"Okay. Just do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Move Morty."

"Why?"

"Because my parents might have a heart attack if they see a hearse parked in our driveway." He laughed.

"I'll be right back." He walked out the door and I heard him start Morty. My stomach growled so I headed towards the kitchen. There was a note folded up tent style on the table that read _Clare_ on it.

_Me and your father aren't coming home tonight_

_Your father is on a business trip for the next _

_Few days and I'm at a girlfriend's house._

_I left some lasagna in the fridge for you,_

_put it in the oven for ten minutes if you get hungry._

_Don't forget to lock the doors!_

_~Mom._

I didn't realize Eli had come in until he asked me what was wrong. I was still staring at the note not paying any attention.

"Clare…" I gave him the note and went to the fridge to grab the lasagna.

"Clare are you alright?"

"No, no phone call, no warm message, not even waiting until I came home to leave so they can say goodbye in person. Hell, she didn't even write love Mom on the end of the card, or love Mom and Dad, no. Just Mom! How can they do this! It's like they're too caught up in their war, trying to get away from each other to notice me! To realize how this is affecting me! They don't give a damn about anybody but themselves! How can they do this to each other, to our family? It's wrong! I can't, I can't I, I, I…" I completely broke down. I probably would've fallen to the floor if Eli hadn't caught me. Eli somehow managed to carry me over to the couch. He laid me in his lap while I cried, trying to control myself.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." I choked out in between sobs.

"For what Clare? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Completely losing it."

He hugged me closer, "Clare, it's not your fault. You're a fifteen year old living through Hell. It's understandable."

We didn't say anything for a while. "Thank you." I hiccupped once I'd managed to control my water works.

"It's no problem Clare. Really." I sat up looking at him. My eyes were sore and probably red from crying, but he wiped away the last few tears as they trailed down my cheeks.

"Are you hungry? My Mom left some lasagna I could make."

"Sure." Just then my phone rang Ali's ringtone and I answered.

"Hello?"

_Hey Clare, what's up, you haven't called all day?_

"That's because I was with Eli all day. We were—"

_Ahhhh! Spill!_

"Ali! Stop it!"

_What'd you guys do?_

"We went to the Dot, worked on our projects, got harassed by Fitz, and came back to my place."

_Is he still there?_ She whispered. Of course, _now_ she whispers.

"Yes Ali,"

"Hi Ali!" Eli called loud enough for her to hear.

_I'm gonna go…talk to you later… _

"Okay—Oh! Wait!"

_What?_

"Declan invited me to a party Friday night at his condo and I can bring whoever I want…"

_AHHHHH! Thank you thank you thank you I love you! _She squealed.

"So I take that as a yes?"

_Yes, yes, a million times yes! Ah, well I'll leave you to Mister tall, dark, and Clare-able, see you tomorrow!_

"Bye." I chuckled and shut the phone.

"Wow, she's loud." Eli commented. I nodded my head in agreement. "So what's this I hear about a party?" He asks.

"I didn't figure you the partying type." I teased.

He frowned at me making me laugh.

"Yeah, my friend Declan Coyne invited me to a party on Friday and he said I could bring whoever I wanted. I just invited Ali, I'm inviting you now, and I'll invite Adam tomorrow. Simple."

"Does he go to school here?" Damn Eli for being intelligent and observant!

"No. He, he used to…"

"And now he goes to that snobby prep school, doesn't he?"

"Maybe…"

"AHA! I've figured out the mystery that is Clare's Mystery Lover!"

"I told you, he's a friend! and you still haven't figured out why I wouldn't tell you about Declan." I noted, sticking my tongue out at Eli.

"The pieces will all fall into place Friday. Should I come over after school so you can show me how to get there?" He asked.

"Uh, actually, I'm meeting Declan at the Dot after school. But after that me and Ali will probably be getting ready at my place, so you and Adam can come and pick us up around…say seven?" I asked. I noticed when I said I'd be with Declan that his face fell, but quickly returned with his next statement.

"That works. So what does one wear to such an event?" He asks.

"No need for any drastic wardrobe changes, though I'm sure Ali will just have a ball playing dress up with me. Just switch the blazer for a suit jacket and no Dead Hand t-shirts." I said getting up to finally put the lasagna in the oven.

"What time are you meeting your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me? Really Eli?"

"Well?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Besides, I'm interested in someone completely different. And probably around three o'clock, why?" His look turned thoughtful for a moment.

"Just wondering…" He muttered.

_Beep!_

I got up and walked to the kitchen to get the now re-cooked lasagna out of the oven.

"Self served!" I called cutting my own piece.

"You're really going to make me get up and walk all the way in there Blue Eyes?" He whined.

"It's either that or you starve!" I said dishing my helping.

I heard my couch squeal as he pulled himself off of it and got out a fork for him. Instead of getting his own, he took a bite of mine. Again.

"Do you really want to go there again?" I scolded

"If I recall, last time I won." He said smugly, taking another bite of my lasagna.

"No, no, no. You did not win."

"You forfeited. I won."

"You wish, Goldsworthy." I muttered grabbing myself another piece.

"Again, you forfeit! You know Blue Eyes; it's no fun playing with a quitter."

"Oh be quiet, you're afraid that I might just win." I stated confidently.

"In your dreams." He laughed. Eli, if you only knew…

"Wow! Your mom makes good lasagna!" Eli gushed making me laugh.

"I'll be sure to get you the recipe." I joked.

"Oh, you'd be my best friend!" I laughed at his otherwise, Ali-ness

"You sound like Ali! And I thought I already was your best friend." I teased.

Keeping up with our flirtatious banter, he said, "Yeah, but don't tell Adam; he might get jealous."

"Oh, I could never compare to Adam! He's the one you get caught with a stolen truck with and read mindless comic books with. You guys' bromance is more than mildly entertaining." I laughed.

"I'm sure he'd be honored. And I obviously can't get overly excited about something so meaningless the way Ali does."

"Oh, please Eli. I've seen you smile maybe five times, only when you're really happy."

He scoffed at this. "I smile."

"No. You smirk."

"Yes, but you love my smirk."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to."

"Last time I recall, I said it was annoying."

"That's right; I still have to figure that one out." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Eli: two, Clare Bear: One."

"So we're keeping score now?"

"Yes, and I'm winning." I groaned and ignored him, sitting down on the couch. I flipped on the TNT channel to see one of my favorite movies on.

"Ooh! the Titanic! I love this movie!" I almost dropped my food I was so excited. It was right at the part where Jack and Fibritzio were running to get on the ship.

"Typical. The Twilight of 1997."

"That may be true, but Jack and Rose don't have the option of immortality. They don't even have the option to share a piece of wood a drift in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!" I said.

"Love at first sight…Not real." He finished.

"It wasn't really at first sight if you think about it. I mean yeah, it happened fast but they at least got to know each other."

"Yeah, he drew a picture of her naked, can't get any closer than that."

"Okay, that may be true but think about it; Jack shows Rose the real world, opens her shell. I've got to say, Edward and Bella have got nothing on them."

"I may know two people who might…" He muttered and I looked at him. "Never mind. So tell me that I'm not going to need a whole box of tissues for the snot and water works?" He jokes.

"No. Sure, it's a sad story, but not worth crying over." I said shrugging. "If she really didn't want him to die, she could've easily moved over. Or gotten on the lifeboat, one more piece of wood left for Jack."

"Good point." We continued to watch the movie in silence until it got to the point were Cal smacked Rose in her face.

"If I were Jack, I would've thrown that jerk off over board." He stated.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For even thinking about putting a hand on the woman I love, if I were in Jack's position."

"I don't think Rose would've told him. I think she'd rather keep him safe than herself."

"Why?"

"Because, she doesn't want to be the cause of him getting harmed. She'd rather deal with it herself instead of add fuel to the fire that is the war between Calydon Hockley and Jack Dawson. She cares too much."

"I don't care, I wouldn't want her getting hurt for my protection. I'd rather kill myself first. Or him."

"I know…" I muttered. Perfect example of the on going war between Fitz and Eli. Ugh, couldn't they just end the meaningless feud, end the violence?

"Why do you continue to fight with Fitz? Couldn't your stupid war have ended with you getting him arrested?" I asked worry clear as day in my voice.

"No."

"Well why not!"

"Because he made this personal! It's not just about him having calling me a few names anymore. He stepped past that line."

"And what is that Eli?"

"You! You and Adam. I don't give a damn what he does to me, or my car for that matter but if he messes with either one of you he's gonna have to answer to me." He yelled.

"Why can't you two just settle this stupid war?" I said with just as much anger.

"Clare, it's not that simple."

"Why not? I'm not going to just sit around while my two best friends are being used as punching bags because you can't swallow your pride!"

"Clare, this has nothing to do with my pride! Look at Adam compared to Fitz, how does that outcome look? And I'm not going to let him look at you like you're a piece of meat, treat you like he treats every other girl!"

"Eli, why do you have to be the one who gets hurt? I've got three "older brothers" who can take care of that easily, Peter was ready to give you the third degree, and you've yet to meet Spinner and Declan! Why do you feel like it's your responsibility?"

"Because it's my fault!"

Now I was confused.

"What the hell does that mean, your fault? Because some creep thinks he can get off to me?"

"Because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be a target. If it weren't for our fighting, he wouldn't use you to get back at me in some sick way." He said quieter than before, I had to strain to hear him.

I looked down and grabbed Eli's hands. "Then stop. This. Feud. If you do, he'll leave me and Adam alone."

He looked down at my hands and intertwined our fingers together. He sat up and looked into my eyes before nodding his head slightly. De he just agree to peace? Did her say he'd stop fighting with Fitz?

I smiled brightly at him before thanking him lightly.

We turned back to the movie, Rose had just freed Jack from Master Amms's sinking cabin. I could feel my eyelids become heavy and I tried humming _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion. I don't think it worked because after a few more minutes, everything went black.

Eli's POV

I chuckled to myself when Clare began to hum that sappy theme song for the movie. Yes, your heart will go on for the next eighty-three years while he froze and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Clare would've smacked me for that.

…Clare…The one I was totally in love with, yes, I've finally admitted it(to myself at least). Why wouldn't I tell her this? Oh yeah; because I'm a wimp. What Clare wrote in that essay was exactly how I felt. Damn, had she talked to Adam? Nah, he wouldn't say anything. No, he'd just drop not so subtle hints. Not that I didn't love our flirting and teasing, but I wanted the right call her _mine_.

Her humming turned into light snores and her head fell to my chest. Call me cheesy, but she was absolutely beautiful when she slept. Her hair kind of disheveled, her lips parted slightly. I wonder what she was dreaming about because even in sleep, a light blush spread across her face.

Fine. I would leave Fitz alone, as long as it kept her and Adam out of the cross fire. But if Fitz makes a move again, I don't care how many "older brothers" she had; I would be first in line to pound his miserable head in.

I wrapped my arms around her sleeping for, positive I would have sweet dreams tonight.d

* * *

**I just love the "Older Brothers" Declan, Spinner, and Peter don't you?**

**I had to add that!**

**Clare and Eli's relationship is most definitley growing,**

**but bare with me.**

**I don't want to rush into their relationship, I _do_ want it to be some what similar to **

**the show.**

**So...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**But don't forget to review it!**

**Oh yes, reading your reveiws just makes my day!**

**~Pho:)**


	15. Tampons!

**Hey my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I made some major changes with this part of the story line, but does it really matter?**

**Besides, I like this version better.**

**Don't hate me!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Clare's POV

I woke up when my phone alarm vibrated in my pocket, it was six thirty and school started in an hour. I quickly turned it off and took in my surroundings. I was in my living room, the light of dawn shining through the curtains. My television was on and playing a re-run of that old show, Charmed I think. The one with the three witches and the "Power of Three" and all. Yeah, that one. Either way, the one that always looks pissed off just blew _someone_ up. I heard light snoring, and looked up to see Eli sleeping, his arms around me while my head rested on his chest.

Is it odd that it's becoming normal for me waking up in his arms? I mean we weren't even dating. He probably doesn't like me. But what do I know? The last time I thought I was "In Love" was a lie, maybe this time me saying he doesn't like me means he does? Eh, now I'm just confusing myself. Note To Self: Try Not To Decipher Eli Right After You Wake Up; You'll Give Yourself A Headache.

I chuckled to myself and tried to pry his arms off of me without waking him up. That wasn't working.

"Eli. You're crushing me." I laughed. I knew he was awake, he smirked.

"Uh-huh, sure Clare Bear. You know you just love waking up in my arms." Thank God he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see my blush because it was so true.

"Okay, think what you want, but unless you want to be late, we need to get up. Beside, my parents might _actually_ come home this morning. You don't want them to catch you here." I said and he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air so I could get up. "I'm going to take a shower, you might want to go home and change, too."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes." He said and I was already half way up the stairs.

_Knock Knock_.

"Who the…" Who was knocking at my door at six thirty in the morning? I walked in front of Eli who was just as confused as I was and slightly panicked.

I opened the door hesitantly to see an over excited Ali standing on my step.

"Clare you never called! I couldn't wait for you to tell me at school what happened?" She squealed.

"Ali calm down. I couldn't call."

"Well why not!" She demanded.

"I'll pick you up in a little while Blue Eyes." Eli said smirking trying to stifle his laugh.

"Goodbye Elijah." I groaned and pulled Ali in as I shut the door in his face. Ali looked…shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL CLARE! HE SLEPT OVER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?"

"Who knows…"

"Where did he sleep?"

"On my couch."

"Where did you sleep?"

"…on my couch…"

"EEP! And you mean to tell me nothing happened! You didn't even kiss!"

"No, Ali! Drop it. Nothing. Happened. It's not going to happen. Anyway, sit. I need to take a shower and get ready for school."

She finally took a breath and I took that as a chance to end the interrogation. I took probably the shortest shower of my life and got dress in a floral top, a jean skirt and a blue cardigan, my typical baby blue ballet flats adorning my feet. I put on light blue eye shadow and mascara, finishing with a clear lip gloss. Ali would be proud.

She was practically bouncing when I walked down the stairs.

"Ali, calm down."

"No, Clare tell me everything!"

"We watched a movie, he ate my lasagna, tried to impersonate you and we got into a fight about Fitz. Then I fell asleep while Jack sunk to the bottom of the ocean." I said annoyed.

"Huh?"

"The Titanic…you know, April 15, 1912, "The Unsinkable Ship"?"

"I'm not following…"

"Ugh, than pay attention instead of drooling over Drew Friday(1), I bet you Perino talks about it."

"Yeah, whatever. So why did you fight about Fitz?"

"Eli thinks it's his fault that creep keeps hitting on me and feels it's his duty to end it. After some begging, he agreed to stop." I hoped.

"Ooh, somebody's jealous." Ali giggled.

"Just drop it."

_Knock Knock. _Already opening the door.

Why did he bother knocking, half way through the damn door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said his smirk plastered on his face,

"You are. Get Out." I say sarcastically.

"Ouch Saint Clare, that one stung a little. And I thought we had so much fun last night." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I heard Ali take a sharp intake of breath beside me and I almost died of embarrassment. I grabbed Ali's hand and shoved her outside, telling her I'd be there in a second.

"You shouldn't have said that, Ali's gonna have a heart attack."

"She shouldn't take things so literal." He laughed. Ugh.

I walked around Morty and Ali grabbed at my left hand.

"What the—"

"Okay good! It's still on!" She said referring to my purity ring.

"ALI!" I screech making birds fly away.

"What's still on?" Eli calls from the other side of Morty.

"Her purity ring!" She said shamelessly.

"ALI!" I yelled again.

Eli starts laughing hysterically and I scold in his general direction.

"I hate you." I hissed as I climbed into Morty, not sure which one of my friends I was referring to.

"No you don't, you love us." Eli said smugly.

"Especially Eli." Ali hissed in my ear and I smacked her arm.

"If only the All American Rejects were here for your Dirty Little Secret, Clare."

"Funny." I say rolling my eyes.

"I revised my story; I'll give it to you before homeroom." He said changing the subject.

"I take it Clara is no longer a floozy?" I asked.

"Read it and find out."

"Clara? Is that another pet name?" Ali scoffed.

"No, the name of his main character in the story." I said giving her "that look" that had UGH written all over it.

"No, the main character is Eliot." He corrected.

"Eliot? I want to read the story!" She said.

"No you don't. It's provocative and racy."

"Like you fan fiction." She pointed out.

"HEY! ONE time, just _one!_ You are _not_ going to let me live that down!"

"It's not my fault you thought you were dreaming and made your stories a reality!"

"What the…" Eli asked.

"We're not talking about this right now Ali, not ever!" I said.

"Ten years from now, when I'm holding your daughter and being Auntie Ali, I'm going to bring this up and you're going to laugh!"

"Who said I'm going to have children in ten years?" I asked. She eyed Eli up and down while he was busy paying attention to the road.

"Trust me Love, you will!" She laughed.

"Aliah!"

"We're here! Now get out, I can't take anymore of this chick fight! My ears are bleeding!" Eli fake whined. Ali was out as soon as he said "here".

"Said the man who devotes his life to blaring sceamo. Story?" I said holding out my hand. He pulled it out of the dashboard and handed it to me with a smirk.

"I really hope you like the editorial, Clare Bear." He said winking at me and walking through the school doors. I sighed annoyed and began to read his paper as I walked to my locker.

Oh he revised it alright.

If it were possible, the story was dirtier than before. Clara worked nights as a damn stripper! What the hell!

I walked to Adam's locker were he was talking to Eli. I placed a sickly sweet but completely fake and devious smile on my face as I approached.

"No, oh _boy_." I heard Eli mutter to Adam as he pointed in my general direction.

"I re-read your story. I still don't approve of this Clara Edwin character."

"Clare we talked about this…She's an ingénue."

"She's a floozy! Change it."

I walked around him, turning around to glare at him before entering my homeroom. The rest of the day was uneventful. Well, until lunch.

I was on my way to the caf where I usually sat with Eli and Adam. I wasn't paying attention, my nose in my book, and I ran into Adam at his locker. He dropped something on the floor when I knocked into him so I helped to pick it up. What I saw shocked me.

"Adam…why do you have…tampons?" TAMPONS! TAMPONS! WHY WOULD HE NEED A TAMPON!

Just then, Fitz and that jerk he hangs out with, Owen came out.

"H-eyy Adam, ya drop somethin'?" Fitz teased.

"Clare, pick up your stuff, that's…nasty."

Well, I wasn't letting Adam get tortured any more so I played along. "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products." I mused.

"Gross…" Owen muttered. I looked at Adam and he(?) shot me an apologetic look, booking for the door as fast as his legs would carry him, but not before he picked up a stray tampon. I stood up and quickly went to go find Eli. He was standing at his locker and I almost knocked into him as well, only he just books in his hands.

"Eli, Eli, Eli!" I yelled.

"Whoa, someone's a little over excited to see me." He joked.

"Look!" I said holding out my hand and he made a disgusted look.

"Clare, I did _not_ need to know it was your time of the month…" I smacked his arm and continued.

"They're not mine!" His face turned confused. I sighed and went on my tippy toes so I could whisper in his ear. "They're Adam's." I hissed. He looked at me like I was crazy so I dragged him outside on a nearby picnic table.

"Are you sure _he_ dropped the tampons?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "I bumped into him and they fell out of his hands."

"But what could he need them for?" Eli asked still shocked.

"I don't know, a nose bleed?" Eli gave me that look and snorted.

"Clare, are you kidding? I'm not a girl and I know that is _not_ what they're for." He scoffed.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" I asked. Just then Adam walked to our table smiling meekly.

"H-hey. Uh, th-thanks for covering Clare, that w-wasn't cool of me." Adam said shaky and out of breath. He seemed really nervous and normally I would be more sympathetic but I just had so many questions going on in my head.

"Adam, what exactly was I covering?" He froze. I thought he'd stopped breathing. Way to go Clare, you gave him s heart attack…

"You don't have to tell us," Eli stepped in, "It's, none of our business." I nodded my head in agreement.

"No, no. I want to tell you. I'm just afraid of how you might react…"

"Adam, we won't judge you!" I defended.

"Yeah I mean c'mon, I drive a freaking hearse named Morty." I giggled at him.

"I know. Okay, let's establish one thing; I'm a guy, like, one hundred percent dude. I'm Adam…just trapped in Gracie's body. I'm a guy between the ears, my body just didn't get the memo." He chuckled lightly at his joke trying to make light of the situation. "I'm an FTM, a Female To Male Transgender."

Wow, this explained so much. Adam's voice was always pitchy and he was too old to have not reached puberty. His features were never really masculine besides his height. He was always…baby doll cute.

"Questions…anything?" he asked gaining confidence. I looked over at Eli who seemed like he was still trying to process the fact that his best guy friend…was in fact a girl.

"So, does that mean you're, gay?" I asked rather bluntly.

"No, no. I have the mind of the boy and I like girls, which makes me straight. I think…"

"How long have you known?" Eli asks gaining his voice.

"Since I was about seven. Instead of wearing dresses, I'd wear torn up, grass stained jeans, and instead of playing with Barbie's, I'd play a brutal capture the flag games with Drew and his friends." He laughed.

"Coool." Eli said which made Adam smile, making me smile, making Eli smirk. One word has such a domino effect. "Wait, hold the phone! Does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you?" Eli joked.

"Eli, I would be insulted if you didn't." Adam said and they did there signature handshake as I scoffed.

"You guys, are foul." I paused for emphasis, giggling.

"You're just jealous!" Eli mocked and I just rolled my eyes. The end period bell rang and we walked off to our classes as if a life changing bomb had not just been dropped. Adam said he's meet us in class as he walked into the washroom.

"He trusts us." I stated.

"I'm glad he told us." Eli mused.

"It's not like it changes anything; we're still going to see him as Adam." I said.

"That's because he is Adam, whether his body agrees or not."

We laughed and continued walking.

_Crash!_

Eli and I turned around to see a limp body fall to the floor after being thrown into the glass door. Oh. My. God.

"_ADAM?"_ I gasped. He didn't move.

Next thing you know, Fitz and Owen were running down the hall, K.C. and Drew chasing after them.

"I'm going after him!" Eli growled.

"No!" I yelled grabbing his arm. "Adam needs us right now, they've got Fitz." And without another word we both ran towards our best friend lying on the floor. He had cuts on his arms and face but there was no serious bleeding.

"He's out cold." Eli said.

"He-He m-must've h-hit his h-ead." I said as I started bawling.

"Clare," Eli said while firmly grabbing my shoulders. "Calm down. Go. Get. Simpson." I looked back to Adam and then back to Eli. I nodded my head and sprinted out of there.

"MR. SIMPSON!" I yelled as I ran into the office.

"Whoa, Clare what's wrong?" Simpson asked.

"Adam—Fitz and Owen—Glass door—unconscious!" I said though my tears.

"Clare, hun, calm down. Breath. Now tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and continued. "Adam Torres just got thrown into a glass door by Mark Fitzgerald and Owen Milligan. Adam's brother and K.C. just took off after them and Eli is with Adam now, he sent me to get you." I said, tears still staining my cheeks.

"Is he injured?" Simpson asked, his tone full of authority.

"He has a few cuts on his arms and face and he is unconscious. I think he has a concussion." I said.

"Okay, Clare, call 911 and lead me to where Adam is!" I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance and then lead the principal to where I'd left Eli and Adam.

"Mister Goldsworthy, step away for a second so the paramedics can come in." Eli hesitantly backed away from Adam just as the paramedics came. The school was conveniently placed down the street from the hospital and it only took a few minutes to get here.

I was still crying and Eli pulled me into his arms.

"How could somebody do this to him! Why would Fitz be so hurtful!" I said as Adam was placed on the gurney.

"Because he's a terrible person Clare. That's why I try so hard to keep you away from him."

"If he could do this to Adam with little effort, imagine what he could do to you when he tries. I don't want you to be sent to the hospital too! God, Adam! How hard did they throw him! He's unconscious, Eli what if he doesn't wake up?"

"Shh," Eli cooed in my ear. "Adam's going to be fine. He's a fighter. He's going to be just fine."

Because Adam's parents weren't there and no one had time to find Drew, Principal Simpson went in the ambulance with him.

"Can we go too?" I asked the paramedics.

"No. We're sorry."

"Mister Simpson, can Clare and I go in my car?" Eli asked.

"Yes. One of you try and get a hold of his parents. You two are dismissed for the rest of the day." Simpson said and they shut the doors of the ambulance.

I dialed Adam's house number and explained to his mother what'd happened while Eli made his way to the hospital right behind the ambulance. She thanked me and Eli for taking care of her son. We pulled into the parking lot and all but flew up the stairs to the E.R. lobby. They told us we couldn't see him yet and we had to wait. Eli grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we sat on the polyester chairs. We sat there in silence besides the sounds sobbing before Eli spoke.

"Clare. Calm down. He's going to be okay."

"I don't understand. How did they even find out? Knowing, why would they do something like that?" I questioned. "Who would want to hurt Adam, of all people?"

"I can't answer that question Clare. I don't know if I want to know the answer. But I know Adam would laugh at you for being so worried." I titled my head up to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you're not worried."

"I can't do that either. I'm worried sick. But he needs us, so you've just got to believe that he'll be okay." We stare at each other until Mister Simpson walks in.

"Did you reach Mister or Missus Torres?" He asks.

"Yeah, his mother should be here any minute."

"You guys can see uh, Adam now?" The nurse asked obviously confused. I would be too. "He's in uh, room one-oh-three."

"Thank you." Eli and I said in unison as we rose from our chairs. Before we made our way down the hall Mister Simpson stopped us.

"You guys are absolutely great friends, he's lucky to have you knowing about him and still accepting him for who he is." We nodded and continued walking. Eli grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. Tears were still falling down my still but not as rapid as before.

When we walked in the room, Adam was sitting up waiting for us.

"Well it's about damn time they let you in!"

"Adam!" I ran to his bedside and prayed to God my thanks that he was okay. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yup, a few cuts and a minor concussion. Nothing life threatening or anything. I can go home tomorrow, they just want to keep me over night and make sure that nothing pops up that didn't before."

"What the hell happened?" Eli asked coming to stand beside me.

"I went to go take a damn piss and Fitz and Owen followed me in there. I guess they heard from Bianca, it's a long story, that I wasn't a guy. They tried making me use the urinal and when I refused, it proved that I really wasn't. They told me I was in the wrong washroom and the last thing I remember before being here is being thrown through the air. I'm guessing that's where you come in." He finished.

"Yeah, we heard the crash and saw it was you. I sent Clare to get Simpson and call 911. We followed behind the ambulance in Morty." Eli answered.

"Thanks guys. Really."

"No problem, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Eli joked. Adam sat up and they did there little handshake and I pulled Adam into a hug, again thanking God he wasn't too hurt.

* * *

**Ah yes, I completley admire the plotline of Adam being transgender and I was not going to change that.**

**And that was what I would've liked to have happened when all that drama went down.**

**I know it's the Clare/Eli love story, but where would there love be if it weren't for Adam?**

**I just love the "Misfit Friendship"!**

**(1) Friday morning is the nintey ninth aniversary of the day the Titanic sunk, and I added it in memory of those who died on that fateful night.**

**Now, Just as sad, and just as serious I need you guys's opinion!**

**Should I use the story of Julia in my story? **

**I'm kind of torn on that and not really sure what I should do.**

**So, leave reviews on what you think, and I will also set up a poll that you can vote for on my page.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**But don't forget to review it!**

**~Pho:)**


	16. Beautiful Every Day

**Oh my, how I hate writer's block!**

**This is just kind of a filler chapter to try and work through my block.**

**And after a _lot_ of editing and re-editing, it is finished.**

**But I honestly don't really like this one. **

**Bummer:/**

**But, it's your decision, not mine! **

**My future apologies if there are any mistakes, or it just doesn't make sense, it's is like four thirty in the morning!**

**So just, enjoy!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Clare's POV

I still couldn't process the reason anyone would want to hurt Adam. I mean, Adam of all people. He's caring to everybody, always puts other people first. His smile could light up a room. There were things I could tell him that I couldn't tell Ali, or my parents or even Eli—especially Eli. The thought of Adam lying in a hospital bed with a concussion because of some jerks ignorance. God, forgive me, but somebody should throw Fitz and Owen through glass doors.

I thought back to the hospital, Adam and Eli joked as if nothing had happened throughout the day while I sat there trying to grasp it all. After a little while we hear a seriously angry Missus Torres yelling at Simpson, demanding how something like this could've happened. She stormed into the hospital room with noticing Eli or I. Adam tried calming her down by drawing her attention to the other two people standing in the room, witnessing her rant. She'd thanked us again for what we'd done for her son and invited us over whenever we pleased to which Adam sarcastically responded,

"Oh Great. Now they'll never leave…" groaning sarcastically. His mother began patronizing him and I smacked Eli when he began to laugh.

"Ouch, abusive much?" He asked rubbing his arm playfully while chuckling huskily, and quite sexily for that matter, under his breath. No, no, no Clare! No having these bad thoughts! Is it possible to will love away?

"Clare, Eli? Can I speak with you for a moment in the hall please?" Mister Simpson had asked stepping in to the room. I noticed there was a policeman standing just outside the door. Eli noticed my hesitation and grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly. I looked back at Adam and he waved shyly. "They'll be back in a few moments." Simpson told Adam reassuringly, shutting the door on the way out.

"Sorry guys, but Missus Torres _is_ pressing charges, so the police need yours', along with Adam's, statements." We nodded as we were questioned by Detective Langton. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like a criminal. Simpson had then suggested, well, rather ordered, that we go home. We bid our goodbyes to Adam leaving promises that we'd return the following day.

And now I'm sitting here in Morty as Eli drives me home, trying to register the fact that people can actually be so cruel.

"What're you thinking about?" Eli asked tearing me out of my reverie and breaking my intense gaze from the side window.

"How Fitz can be just so ignorant, so unfeeling. Sure, Adam's different but does that give him any right to throw him through the damn door!" I was over the shock and past the sadness. I was furious—no. I was livid. There were no words that could explain my hatred towards Fitz. And I was in such a contradictory state; I wanted Fitz to pay for what he'd done, but I didn't want any more of my friends lying in hospital beds to get that revenge I so craved.

"I want Fitz to _pay_ for what he did to Adam. I want him to think about it everyday and know he was wrong and have to live with the consequences," I spat through clenched teeth putting as much venom into my words as possible. "But I don't want either one of you getting hurt again in the process." I said chocking back a sob. I'd done enough crying today, and I wasn't giving Fitz the satisfactory of seeing any of us broken over some trick he'd pulled. I _was_ going to end this stupid game we'd been forced to play; we'd been made pawns of.

"Clare, you can't have it both ways. Either Fitz pays or goes free." Eli didn't further explain his meanings; I had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

We stopped at a red light, "I'll find a way." I said positively. Eli looked at me like I was crazy.

"How?" He questioned.

"Without violence." I stated coolly. I didn't know how I was going to do it but I knew I would.

"Clare—"

"No Eli, it's my turn to handle this, my way. Seeing as how yours is ineffective."

"Are you crazy? What the hell do you plan to do?"

"Whatever it takes."

"No! Hell no! Clare, I am not letting you deal with this!"

"Fine." I lied. The next time Fitz popped up, I'd stop him.

"Fine? You're really giving up that easily Clare Bear?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I'm not going to fight with you. I never when anyway." I huffed hoping he wouldn't see passed my bluff. He couldn't see me lying to him while he was driving but when we pulled into my driveway he turned to face me.

"And to think I thought I was rubbing off on you." He smirked.

"Oh, you are…" I said smugly. Any other time, I would've never thought of going behind someone's back. Eli really has been a bad influence on me, and that used to scare me. But now? I've come to realize it's a good thing.

"Hmm. Is that so?" He asked with a look of wonder upon his face.

I smirked and instead of buying into him and answering his question I said, "See you tomorrow, Eli." I got out of Morty and walked up to my house unlocking the door. I turned around to see him still facing where I was sitting with a perplexed expression on his face. He then turned to face me at the door. I waved at his dumb founded expression. He glared playfully at me and I threw back my head and laughed. Well I'll be damned.

I just pulled an Elijah Goldsworthy. Ha!

Eli's POV

Did she just use my own move against me? Maybe I am rubbing off on her. Oh great.

She's hiding something.

"Crap…" I groaned aloud as I pulled Morty out of her driveway. I am not letting her—or Fitz for that matter—out of my sight.

Clare's POV

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out.

"Hey Clare Bear." My dad said coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Dad. You're home."

"Yeah I'm home, where've you been? School ended more than five hours ago." He reprimanded crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry; I was at the hospital my best friend got thrown into a glass door. I called Mom's cell not expecting you to be home because you never are, but she didn't answer. So if you don't mind, I'm tired and want to go to sleep." I was absolutely infuriated by two things. 1: Fitz. Oh how badly I wanted to make him hurt. 2: My father. He feels he has the right to interrogate me for coming home late when half the time he doesn't come home at all!

I went upstairs slamming the door behind me. I pulled out my iPod plugging in Eli's headphones. I didn't bother changing into pajamas, I just lay down on my bed, turning my iPod up as loud as it would go and let sleep take over.

I dreamt what I'm not sure was a good or a bad dream. I just walked down the shore of a white sand beach; my feet were bare, the waves splashing against my ankles. I wore a long flowing silk and lace gown that blew in the wind. As I walked memories seemed to fly by. My first day at Degrassi, meeting Ali. Darcy moving to Kenya, mine and K.C.'s first kiss, the day K.C. broke my heart. All of those memories went by like pictures, only glimpses from my past. All but the last; The day I met Eli.

That played out over in my head. _You have pretty eyes._ I expected to hear myself ask if I'd see him around, but I was ripped from my dream and my slumber when something pounced on me.

"OOF!" The wind was knocked out of me and my eyes snapped open. I could see Ali lying on top of me laughing but I couldn't hear her. I remembered Eli's earphones and pulled them off. "ALI WHAT THE HEL?"

"Your dad said he couldn't get you up, now I see why. So he sent me up to get you. Now, let's make you beautiful—not that you aren't already." She was already walking into my closet.

"Is there some special occasion I am preparing for?" I asked grabbing a towel so I could take a shower.

"Eli's downstairs!" She screeched poking her head out of my closet.

"When did he get here?' I asked.

"He saw me walking and picked me up. He originally left really early so he could go to the Dot but when I told him I was coming to get you…" She _tsked _her tongue shaking her head.

"Oh Ali, drop it." She laughed.

"Oh Clare…you know you want to have a bunch of Goldsworthy babies! Admit it!"

"ALI GET OUT!" I yelled opening my door.

"ADMIT IT CLARE! You know you want to! Admit—" She was cut off by my hand.

"ALIAH SHUT UP! I am _not_ admitting that, I do not want to—"

"HI CLARE!" Eli yelled from downstairs. My eyes bugged out and my face turned bright crimson.

"H-hey Eli…" I called meekly. "We'll be down in a second."

"I'll just be sitting here!" With that I shoved Ali back in my room closing the door.

"Ali, must you embarrass me in front of everyone?" I questioned as I sat her down on my bed.

"Nah, just your future baby daddy."

"ALI!"

"Okay! Okay! Now go take a shower!"

"Make sure he doesn't come up here." I told her before walking to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I peeked my head out the door to make sure Eli wouldn't be able to see me in my towel. Nope, coast is clear. I hurried into my room slamming the door.

"Get dressed." Ali squealed.

On my bed she had laid out a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue and purple top that fell off my right shoulder and a black camisole underneath.

"Ali, this is Darcy's; I can't wear this."

"You can…and you will. Put it on and I'll meet you downstairs." And with that she pranced out of my room. She started screeching to Eli about something, I'm not sure what. Against my better judgment, I put on the outfit. I braced myself as I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs.

"Ali, I love you and all, but you're not allowed in my house until after I'm dressed and ready for school." I joked. I walked into the kitchen waving to Eli on my way. There wasn't time to make breakfast so I settled with a S'mores pop-tart and a bottle of water.

"Why not Clare, you look hot! Right Eli?" Ali said in a sing song voice. I choked on my water spitting it out on the kitchen floor. My face got hot and turned bright red. "You okay, Clare?" Ali laughed.

"No, I think I might've had a heart attack!" I rasped out. "Can we just, go?" I pleaded. When I walked back in the living room, Eli had a glint of amusement in his eyes and that smug smirk plastered on his face.

"What's so funny Goldsworthy?" I asked my voice shooting up an octave.

"Who, me?" He feigned innocence.

"Ugh, what ever. I think I've suffered enough embarrassment, lets just get to school." I groaned walking out the door. I heard Ali whisper in Eli's ear and him chuckle behind me.

"What ever you say Blue Eyes…" I scoffed and got into the passenger seat of Morty.

"Clare…!" Ali whined. I gave her that "what" look. "Scoot!" She demanded. I gave her an exasperated sigh and moved hesitantly closer to Eli.

"Don't worry, Clare Bear, I don't bite." He teased. Ugh I can't wait for this car ride to be over.

"What time is Adam being discharged?" I asked to get any further chances of humiliation out the window.

"When I pick him up after school."

"But, why are—"

"You saw his mom yesterday…he doesn't want to deal with _that_ on the way home…" He laughed shaking his head.

"Can I come with you?"

"If I left you, I think Adam might make me come back and pick you up. Of course I'll take you what kind of question is that!" Eli laughed.

"So, is Adam okay? I talked to Drew yesterday and he told me what happened." Ali asked worried.

"Yeah, he has a minor concussion, but nothing can keep Adam down…especially not what society feels…" Eli answered. I wasn't sure if Drew told her the whole story but neither one of us wanted to risk it. We had pulled into the parking lot by this point.

"Well that's good. Tell him I'm glad he's okay." Ali said getting out of the hearse. I sighed and waved her off. I sunk into my seat and closed my eyes, my annoyance from last night's confrontation with my father was still there.

"Something wrong, Clare?" Eli asked.

"I kinda got into a fight with my father when I got home last night."

"What about?"

"Well he feels he has the right to be mad at me because I came home late which I've done like one other time, and with reason as I did last night, yet he barely comes home at all! He was talking about how he was home and I wasn't…I'm home and he never is! Why should I get in trouble for something he's guilty of? And it's not like I expected him to be home, so I called my mother. Is that so wrong?" I let all I was feeling out, not caring if I made sense at all.

"Well did you explain what kept you out?"

"Yes, and before he could argue differently I went to my room, turned up my iPod as loud as it would go, and stayed there the rest of the night."

"I see…So, this is more about him not being home than him judging you." He said surely.

"I don't know. Neither of my parents are ever home anymore. It's like," I choked back a sob. I had my suspicions about my mother; I could only imagine what my father had done. "It's like they have their own better lives out side that house, outside our family. My father, I'm used to him not being home. My mom…she's just been…I don't know, distant. She was always home when I got home from school, always there in the morning to give me rides to school. I'm scared to think what she might be doing." I said choking back a sob again.

"Clare, what do you think is happening with you parents?" He questioned meaningfully.

"What do I think? I think my father is becoming bored, or, or unhappy with our life at home so he's drowning himself in his work, forgetting about my mom and me. I think my mom feels unloved and forgotten and is seeking fulfillment…elsewhere. And I'm stuck in the middle. When they're home at the same time, they're fighting. And when they're fighting, I get dragged into it. There's no Darcy there for me when things get tough, and your headphones work great but I can't live my life in my room. I just, I just don't know how to feel anymore, or what to think. It's just way too complicated." I said. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

"Hey, look at me," He said placing his hand under my chin tilting my head towards him. "If you ever need to get away for a few hours, just give me a call." I shook my head not trusting my voice and made my way out of the car. Eli grabbed my wrist pulling me back. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"Well, someone's got to tell everyone Adam's okay. And if they don't like it…well, let's just say, they can step off." I said smiling triumphantly. Eli chuckled beside me and let me out. We walked up the steps of Degrassi when I had the sudden urge that something was missing. Oh, that's right; Adam.

"I feel weird walking without Adam here." I said.

"I know, me too. But hey! he'll be back tomorrow!" Eli pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you in English, Eli." I said as I walked to my locker. I got the items needed for my first four periods and walked into homeroom.

"Um, Clare?" Miss Oh called.

"Yes?"

"Mister Simpson wants you in the office for a few minutes, he just called for you." She informed.

"Um, okay." I said shyly. Why did Simpson need to talk to me? The Adam situation? Probably. I walked into the office meekly to a distressed Principal Simpson.

"Clare. Come, come, sit down." I did as he said but hesitantly. I didn't know what I was doing here, but I was scared to find out. "We're just waiting for—" He was cut off by Eli walking into the office.

"Mister Simpson, you called?" He said formally and I almost laughed at how un-Eli-ish he sounded.

"Yes, take a seat," He said gesturing to the chair beside me. "So. How's Adam doing?" He asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"He's doing great. He's being discharged today." I said.

"Okay, well that's great. Now I called you in to discuss Mark Fitzgerald." With this news, I heard Eli growl beside me and his fist and jaw clench and unclench in rage. "He—and Owen—have been suspended."

"How long?" Eli asked in a gruff voice.

"…a week."

"A week? He threw Adam through a glass door and he's suspended for a _week?_ Mister Simpson?" I asked bewildered. A week? A week?

"I understand the way you feel."

"Then why isn't he expelled?" Eli questioned angrily.

"I was…overruled, to say the least. So, I have a suggestion." Eli and I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "Keep your distance from Mark. Steer clear of him in the halls, Eli, I know you two have a history together." Eli scoffed.

"History? He destroyed my car, harasses me and my friends, and he recently threw my best friend into a GLASS DOOR! Is that _enough_ history?" He asked angrily.

"Eli, calm down. Just try to keep the peace, that's all I ask."

"Mister Simpson, Eli doesn't have to do anything for Fitz to harass us, why are we the ones being reprimanded?" I asked appalled at what he was implying.

"Because, you, Eli, and Adam are some of the finest students in this school. I expect more of you. So please, just try." Simpson assured. I scoffed at his definite tone. Fitz, nor Eli would be able to go down without a fight. That's what I was afraid of.

"Are we done here?" Eli questioned and before Simpson could answer, he stomped out angrily.

"Clare, I hope you understand."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't. And I don't know how you expect Fitz to stay away from any of us. If you don't mind, I have to find Eli before he does something stupid." I said as I went to go find the furious Eli.

When I walked out of the office, I found him by my locker, his eyes closed in frustration and his hands balled into fist.

"Eli…?"

"This is never going to work. Fitz isn't going to leave us alone."

"Yes, but you should. Don't give him a reason to come after you, Eli, we talked about this."

"Yes, but Simpson makes it sound like it will be simple. I said I'd leave Fitz alone, but that's not going to stop him."

"It'll be a start. He won't feel like he needs to get even."

"Fitz doesn't play to get even, Fitz plays to win. It's not. That. Simple."

"All me, and Simpson are asking is that you try so no one else gets hurt."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you in English." And with that he kicked off of the locker and headed to his class in an angry huff.

I couldn't blame Eli for being angry. Simpson let his tormentor off without so much as a slap on the hand and a stern look. It was ridiculous. I thought I had the whole thing under control, but I guess not. Oh…this was going to be harder than I thought. I trudged off to Geometry, remembering that Adam wasn't going to be there. Great…How badly I wished that he would tell me Eli's just being a hot head and when he cooled down everything would be fine. But I knew it wouldn't.

When English came around, I was the first one there. Class wouldn't start for another eight minutes so I decided to write.

_Nothing seems to work any more. Nothing ever goes my way. Everything I try to do, I have planned is manipulated in some way. It's like—_

Ugh. I can't even write, right. My life is in utter turmoil.

"Whatcha' got there?" I heard a deep and familiar voice come up behind me.

"Gosh, Eli, will you stop doing that to me?" I asked catching my breath as I almost fell from my seat.

"Doing what Blue Eyes, Being so God awfully attractive that your heart flies every time I walk in the room?" He teased. Does he know what he does to me?

"More like being a self centered, egotistical, pompous jerk." I muttered.

"Ouch, you wound me, Clare Bear. But seriously, what were you writing?" He asked curious.

"Nothing good. I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Can I read it, I _am_ your English partner and all." He said raising his eyebrows and plastering that smug smirk on his face.

"No, it isn't any good."

"Which means I _must_ read it!" He said snatching my notebook. Damn him and his abnormally long fingers!

"Something bothering you Clare?" He asked now worried. Before I got the chance to answer, Miss Dawes came in tugging a television set on wheels along with her.

"Well, class, we are continuing Romeo and Juliet today in class and your assignments are due tomorrow." I raised my hand. "Yes, Clare?"

"How far were we in the movie?"

"The balcony scene." Oh, great. I heard Eli chuckle in front of me as I slumped back into my seat. A few minutes after _What light through yonder window breaks?_, a note fell on my desk.

_Are you okay, you wanna talk about it?_

_~Eli_

I sighed at how caring he was.

_Nah, I guess I'm just still annoyed about everything with my parents and that meeting with Simpson. Nothing to worry about._

_~Clare_

I wasn't expecting a reply but sure enough, the same note landed again on my desk.

_That's not what your writing was saying. _

_~Eli_

I sighed…I really didn't want to talk about it with him. Nothing was going right; Eli was going to go after Fitz no matter what I did, my family was falling apart, and I still had that little sliver of hope that Eli might make his move, if there were even a move to make.

_It's nothing._

_~Clare_

…

_:/ I don't believe you._

_~Eli_

…

_Maybe I'll tell you later. But for right now it's nothing_._ End of discussion. _

_~Clare_

He didn't reply, instead I saw him nod his head slightly. I sat through that retched movie, though any other day I would've been intrigued by it. Today was just not my day.

The rest of the school day went by in a flash, thank goodness, and I found myself waiting by my locker for Eli. I wasn't paying attention, daydreaming about Eli's eyes, corny I know, but they were just so…wow, I can't think of a word that would describe the depth of his emerald orbs.

"…Clare. Clare?" I snapped out of my daydream to see K.C. standing by my locker.

"Uck, what do you want?" I asked in disgust. Why was he talking to me, shouldn't he be sucking face with Jenna in a classroom somewhere?

"How's Adam doing?" He asked.

"Why do you care, you weren't exactly nice to him?" I questioned in utter disgust.

"Maybe…but Drew is my best friend." He reasoned.

"Then why don't you ask him?" I snapped.

"Because you're Adam's. And because Drew was suspended for the day for fighting Fitz."

"And you weren't?"

"No, I pulled them off of each other. Any way, that's not the point. Is he okay?" He asked becoming impatient.

"Yes, I'm waiting for Eli now so we can go and pick him up." As soon as I said that Eli came up behind me.

"Ready to go, Blue Eyes?" He asked smirking at me and then glaring at K.C.

"Whenever you are." I said relieved. I turned away from K.C. without saying goodbye and walked away with Eli. Before we were out of earshot K.C. called out,

"Clare!"

I hesitantly turned around to see what else he could possibly want. "What K.C.?"

"You look, really pretty today, Clare." He said smiling before turning on his heels and walking into the opposite direction. I scoffed shaking my head.

"What nerve…" I muttered.

"What did Guthrie want?" Eli practically growled. If I wasn't so annoyed, I would've laughed at Eli's tone.

"He asked me about Adam, and then, what ever just happened." I still couldn't wrap my head around it. _He_ left _me_ for Jenna, the "pretty one" (Psh, please), right? And now he was complimenting me?

"He's a filthy liar." Eli stated. I looked at him in confusion and he merely chuckled. "He said you were pretty today. That's practically an insult. You are far more than pretty; you're beautiful. _Every_ day." He said surely.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Blue Eyes." I couldn't help smiling to myself at his comment; Eli thought I was beautiful? I felt a light blush creep into my cheeks and I bit my lip shyly. Maybe my day would get better.

* * *

**So, Simpson has stepped in, intervening in the Fitz/Eli war.**

**Was he out of line to ask Eli to back off?**

**And what's up with K.C. playing Mister Nice Guy?**

**Is he trying to snake his way back into Clare's life?**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just Don't Forget To Review It!**

**~Pho:)**


	17. Reeks of a Jealous Ex Boyfriend

** Hola mis lectores hermosas:)**

**That's right, I speak Spanish.**

**And for those of you who don't. Hello my lovely readers! **

**Anywho...I'm just getting over a sever case of Writers' Block, so sorry if this chapter isn't anything but perfection.**

**Now, let me explain one thing, because I know you've all been asking "When are Eli and Clare going to get together, when are Eli and Clare going to get together?"**

**Paitents.**

**In actuallity, this story so far has spread over only six days. **

**I started with them heading back to the school after they skipped that first day on THURSDAY.**

**This chapter is the end of WEDNESDAY the next week.**

**I don't like rushing inot their relationship for the reason that I liked their pre-relationship in the show**

**better than their relationship as a couple.**

**So, I wanted to explore more with their flirtatious banter, let them realize their feelings AND accept them.**

**Because neither of them are on good terms with how they're feeling ABOUT their feelings towards one another.**

**I hope that made sense...**

**Also!**

**I am NOT adding Julia into my story,**

**I might create something else that gives Eli some of his baggage, or I'm going to use someone in my story to **

**prove Eli's point: That ****He' dangerous. People around him get hurt, yada, yada, yada.**

**So, I'm going to leave you there and geussing,**

**So enjoy!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Clare's POV

Ugh, walking through the hospital again, but today for good reason! Taking Adam home instead of bringing him in! I almost laughed at the irony.

"Knock, knock." Eli said walking into Adam's hospital room. I giggled at his attempt at subtlety.

"Hey Adam." I sighed. He was sitting up in his bed doing something on his phone.

"Finally! You've come to spring me from this hell hole that's food is worse than the school's!" He exclaimed and I started laughing.

"Best believe it!" Eli said giving Adam their signature handshake. One day I need to memorize that.

"Uh, Adam, Simpson talked to us today…" I said meekly. Eli stiffened beside me and Adam knew something was wrong.

"Okay…I'm bracing myself. Shoot."

"He suspended Fitz…for a week," Adam's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"A week? Is Simpson high?" He questioned bewildered. Any other time I would have laughed at that ridiculous question but not right now.

"He was 'over ruled' but that's not the worst part—" I started but Eli continued for me.

"He told us to stay away from Fitz, as in, don't give Fitz a reason to target us."

"Is he crazy? Fitz doesn't need a reason to target anyone, he just does! And me, especially now, I'm an automatic target! How did he plan on keeping _Fitz_ away from _us_?" Adam questioned dumbfound.

"Yeah, that's what we said but he "expects more from us", it's freaking ridiculous!" Eli exclaimed.

"Okay, guys, just calm down. We will make the most of this. It is an inevitability that this war is not going to end because Simpson said so. But can you at least try? Please. Neither one of you need to be lying in any more hospital beds!" I reasoned. "Now come on, I don't think you want to stay here any longer." I laughed awkwardly trying to lighten the mood. Eli huffed angrily but let it go, and Adam just fell back groaning.

Just then my phone rang, it was an unfamiliar number.

"Uh, hello?"

_Hi Clare._

"Mom?"

_Yes, who else would it be?_ She asked laughing.

"We're are you calling from, I don't recognize the number?"

_Oh, uh, my friend Barbra, you know, from, um, my church group? I'm staying over her house for a few days._

"A few days? Mom, Dad's not going to be home, what am I suppose to do?"

_You can always stay at Ali's, no worries honey._

"Yeah, okay Mom. I have to go; I'm picking up my friend from the hospital." And without so much as a goodbye, I slammed my phone shut.

"I cannot believe her…A friend from church my ass…" I muttered looking out the window.

"Clare…?" Said Eli.

"Oh! Oh, sorry…" I totally forgot someone else was in the room.

"Is something wrong Clare?" Adam asked. He wasn't as informed about my family issues so he was kind of oblivious.

"No, no. Everything's…fine." I lied, turning away.

"Liar." Eli said.

"You cursed, Saint Clare doesn't curse. What's wrong?" Adam begged.

"Nothing. Let's just go. You ready?" I asking plastering a smile on my face.

"I think."

"Then let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Eli exclaimed and I just had to laugh at his cheesiness.

Adam signed out which took forever, but at least a half hour later we were driving in Eli's car jamming out to Dead Hand.

"So, where are we going?" Eli asked, turning down the radio.

"Well, I'm sure my mom wants me home so we should stop there and you guys could chill there." Adam answered.

"Then it is off to the Torres residence!"

I'd never been to Adam's house. Eli has plenty of times, Ali has, but when she was with Drew. I kind of felt out of place. Then again, it couldn't be that different than staying of Eli's house for three days and nights. But Adam's mom kind of scared me, I'm glad she likes me.

Eli pulled into the Torres driveway and we all got out.

"How are you doing Adam, does your head hurt?" I asked concerned.

"No, but it's about to." I looked at him confused until we walked into the house. Sitting on Adam's living room couch was none other than K.C. right along side Drew, hollering at the T.V. like a bunch of baboons. Great.

"MOM! I'm home!" Adam called shutting the door behind him. I noticed that Drew's left eye was bruised from his fight with Fitz and it looked like his lip had been split. I guess Eli wasn't the only one. When Adam called out, both jocks noticed our presence. Drew jogged over embracing his returned home brother in a hug, complaining about how he'd been suspended for the day, and K.C. looked at me and…smiled. Ugh. I scoffed in disbelief and turned towards the kitchen to see Missus Torres walking down the stairs.

"Oh Gr—I mean Adam! Thank goodness. I still don't see why I couldn't come and pick you up." She complained.

"Ma, this is exactly why you couldn't come and pick me up. You remember Eli and Clare?"

"Of course, how could I forget? How are you?" She asked.

"Well, thank you. You have a lovely home Missus Torres." I complimented.

"Why thank you. Adam, you guys can head down to the basement."

"We'll meet you guys there when the game ends!" Drew informed.

"Really Andrew?"

"What, is there a problem?"

"No, no. No problem. Idiot…" He muttered the last part. As Adam led us to the basement I tried to reason with him.

"Adam, it's okay. I'll just avoid K.C. Don't let that keep you from spending time with your brother."

"_I_ don't like K.C. either, remember, and neither does Eli."

"Yeah, Kirk does piss me off almost as much as Fitz."

"Then we'll just keep to ourselves. And—whoa." Adams basement was pretty awesome. Half of it was secluded of into a bedroom which I guessed was Adam's, and the other half was a finished family room, complete with a flat screen, couch, coffee table, and both a Wii and X-Box 360.

"Like?" Adam asked.

"It's really cool. I'm guessing that's your room?" I asked.

"Yup, nice, quite and secluded. Plus the game systems are like right there so it's a win, win." I laughed. "What do you guys want to do?"

Before either Eli or I got a chance to answer, K.C. and Drew stomped down the stairs.

"Hello!" Drew exclaimed as he jumped on the couch.

"ANDREW! Seriously?" Adam questioned flabbergasted.

"What?" I heard a chuckle as K.C. made his way down the stairs calmer than his teammate.

"Hey Clare." K.C. said smiling at me and then glaring at Eli, which he intensely returned, as K.C. sat with Drew on the couch.

"What. The. Hell?" I whispered and Eli laughed beside me.

"Seriously, why is that two timer being nice to me?" I hissed to Eli and Adam.

"I could easily take care of that." Eli stated smugly.

"Eli…"

"It was a simple suggestion; don't get you panties in a twist Saint Clare." I felt my face warm as Adam burst out in laughter.

"Something funny, Bro?" Drew asked.

"Clare is such an easy target!" He choked out and Eli snickered beside me.

"Says the laughing hyena…" I said rolling my eyes and poking his sides.

"TOLD!" Drew burst.

"Andrew, really. Take a chill pill. *sigh…* c'mon you two…" Adam said to Eli and I.

There was one problem; The couch was a three seater, there were five of us.

Eli seemed to notice. "Okay, we're we sitting, Genius?"

"Andrew, move."

"No, we got the couch first."

"We got the basement first."

"Well why didn't you sit down then?"

"Clare was awe struck."

"That's okay, Clare can come sit with us, and we'll make room." K.C. said. My eyes widened in disbelief. There wasn't much room with the two large athletes. I'd have to sit either packed between or in one of their laps.

"I'd much rather sit on the floor." I said coldly. I heard Drew snicker and whisper "burn" in K.C.'s ear as his smile fell. I felt triumphant.

"Gee Edwards, you never cease to amaze me. What's next, you're going to swallow fire?" Eli teased.

"Nah, more like throw knives."

"I'm gonna grab the bean bag chairs from my room, but I only have one. You two, compromise because those two take up the whole. Damn. Couch."

"Oh shut it." Drew said, "So who's up for a movie?"

"Oh do you have _It_?" K.C. asked.

"_It?_ What kind of a movie name is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a Stephen King classic! Probably one of the best horror movies of all time! It's about Pennywise the Clown who comes back every thirty years(1) and eats the naïve towns children with his three rows of razor sharp teeth." Drew exclaimed.

My heart dropped in my stomach as I gulped. Oh no…

"Oh God…" I breathed.

"Oh, don't worry Blue Eyes, I'm right here." Eli teased.

"I feel _so_ much better…" I tried sounding sarcastic but it was a failed attempt due to my fright.

"You okay, Clare Bear?" Adam said coming out with two bean bag chairs.

"We're watching _It, _Adam, what do you think?" Eli asked smugly and I smacked his arm.

"It's not funny!"

"I guess the seating arrangement is settled then." Adam said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How do you figure?" Eli asked.

"Well, Clare is most definitely going to be in your lap by the first twenty minutes." Adam said smirking triumphantly. My face blushed a deep scarlet when Eli wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I groaned dropping my face in my hands. I think K.C….growled.

"Whoa, dude, hungry?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah, got anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab some sodas and popcorn. Adam, put the movie in."

"No, please don't…" I pleaded.

"But I must! Sorry Clare." He chuckled.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't put on the movie." I argued.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not!" Ugh.

I turned around to see Eli in the middle of the bean bag. "Scoot." I ordered but he just pat his lap. "Eli, I am not sitting in your lap." I said defiantly, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yet!" Adam said.

"Shut up!" I said meekly. K.C. scoffed from his seat on the couch.

"Got a problem Guthrie?" Eli questioned daringly.

"Not until you walked in the door."

"Really, well in that case—"

"Hey! Stop it! K.C., mind you own. Damn. Business. This isn't your house, it's Adam and Drew's. Eli is Adam's guest, you have no right to talk to him like that!" I scolded K.C. "And you! Stop instigating!" I said turning on Eli.

He threw his hands up in defense muttering, "Yes mother Clare…" I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me. I hesitantly sat on the bean bag chair _beside_ Eli.

"You know, there would be more room if—"

"No." He smirked at my response nodding his head and mouthing 'okay'.

Drew came back down the stairs with two bowls of popcorn, one for Adam, Eli, and I, and one for he and K.C., and handed us each a Pepsi. When everyone was settled in, Adam turned off the lights.

"Adam…" I whimpered. "You're doing this on purpose!" I accused.

"Who, me? And _shh_! The movie's starting!" He complained throwing popcorn at me. I groaned in frustration and placed my attention to the television screen.

Nothing was happening. The kids little brother wanted to sail his paper boat, but he wouldn't help him so he went by himself. Wait—why is the clown in the drain? No, no, kid no, he doesn't have a balloon, no, no! Don't stick your hand in there—oh my God his teeth are sharp! Oh my God that is a lot of blood…what kind of movie is this? I flinched when the clown first showed his teeth and I heard Eli chuckle lightly, earning a slap in the chest.

Oh my good_ness_ I was going to have nightmares for _weeks!_ Every time that clown popped up, or it was a creepy flashback, I would want to hide my face in Eli's chest. I was biting my lip so hard; I thought I could barely taste the metallic taste of blood.

"Trying to chew your lip off, Edwards?" Eli breathed in my ear huskily. I jumped, not expecting his comment. I laughed and put his arm behind my back, murmuring something like, 'it's just a movie'. Yeah, okay.

After Eli put his arm around me I caved. Anytime I saw that stupid clown, or creepy music started to play, I'd bury face in his chest, cowering. Adam was almost right; I wasn't _completely _on top of Eli. Just a little bit. Then again I might as well be. I was holding onto Eli for dear life he just sat there watching the movie with a smug smirk. Adam checked twenty minutes into the movie to see if his allegations rang true, he chuckled when he saw he was right.

I heard K.C. scoff and then Drew chuckle. What the hell was up with K.C.?

Somewhere towards the end of the movie I think I fell asleep. My eyelids fluttered open when Drew turned on the lights and I was laying with my head resting on Eli's chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, rather possessively. I looked up to see him glaring at K.C., and he doing the same.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked braking Eli's intense stare. Drew look uncomfortable and Adam looked like he was going to burst with laughter.

"Yeah, about an hour or two ago."

"And the movie just ended?"

"It's like a four hour movie. Too bad you didn't get to see the whole thing."

"Thank God." I said sitting up and scratching my head.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Adam joked.

"Shut up Adam." I said in between a yawn making him laugh. "Ugh, why do you guys get so much pleasure out of teasing me?"

"It's like Adam said," Eli began.

"You're an easy target!" Adam finished.

"Oh, ha. Ha." I scoffed, pushing myself off of Eli's chest to sit on the arm rest of the couch. The armrest won't make fun of me. Oh my goodness, I'm delusional after a wake up!

"Oh, c'mon, Blue Eyes, we're kidding…!" Eli laughed.

"Yeah, Clare Bear. We're just messin' with ya." Adam said as he ruffled my hair.

"Mmm, Adam? Two things; One, don't call me Clare Bear, you know how much a hate that nickname, and two, _never_ invite me to another Guys Night." I clarified.

"Well it wasn't supposed to be; how was I supposed to know that half the football team was going to be here?"

I laughed at his hyperbole and checked my phone. It was almost nine o'clock. "Crap!"

"Something wrong?" Eli asked.

"It's almost nine, my parents—" I stopped when I remembered my mom's phone call. "—are not going to be home." I sulked, what was I suppose to do while they weren't there?

"Well, they'll be home in the morning." Eli tried to reassure.

"No. They won't. My dad is going on another _business _trip and my mom is supposed to be staying with a _friend_ from church. I'll be fine, it won't be that much different than when they're actually home. No big deal." I lied. I honestly didn't think I was a bad liar, its just I couldn't lie to Eli.

He stood up from the bean bag chair and walked over to me. "Clare, you can _try_ to lie to me, but your eyes tell me the truth every time. Do you want to go home?" He asked his voice layered in worry, concern, and…admiration?

"Not really, but I guess I have to."

"Okay, I'll drive you. Catch you later, Adam." Eli said as the two engaged in_ the_ handshake.

Adam pulled me into a goodbye hug, "See you tomorrow Adam." Eli and I said goodbye and thank you to Adam's parents and made our way out the door.

"Clare!" K.C. called running out of the house after us. "Can I talk to you? Alone." He said the last part glaring at Eli.

`"K.C.—" I began to protest.

"Please. It's important."

I sighed and turned around to face Eli. "I'll meet you in the car." Eli gave K.C. a stern look before retreating to his beloved Morty.

"What do you want?"

"He's going home with you?" K.C. questioned angrily.

"I don't see why that would be any of your business."

"Are you really going to fall for his shit Clare?"

"K.C., what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Him, Clare! All he wants to do is get in your pants!" K.C. accused making me flabbergasted and furious at the same time.

"You mean like you? Because last time I checked, you left me for Jenna because I wasn't willing to put out and she was. So why don't you go back to her, your girlfriend, and leave me alone!" I snapped in an angry huff. I began to walk away but he grabbed my wrists and jerked me back.

"What's so great about him anyway, he's all wrong for you."

"Oh and you are? And K.C., Eli and I are even dating. But do you want to know what's so great about him? He's intellectual and intelligent, he listens to me, he respects my beliefs, and he's caring, trustworthy, funny, smug, protective and sarcastic. But do you want to know his best quality? He's not you." I snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means he's not a self centered jerk who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!" I seethed. K.C. stood there shocked and I took it as my chance to leave.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Eli's car, flushed and frustrated, muttering "Self righteous son of a bitch."

"Okay, whoa." Eli chuckled at my seldom time of using the B Word. "What did Guthrie want?"

"I don't know, he tried figuring out why I'd rather be with—well, hang out with—you rather than him."

"Figures. The expression, _You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone_, finally sunk into his brain."

"K.C. is just attracted to things he can't have."

"What makes you say he can't have you, that you won't change your mind about him? I mean, you've been with him before, it's possible you could again." Eli questioned with a sudden smirk adorning his God like face.

"First of all, he's dating Jenna and I refuse to be the other woman or someone's second choice. I am a first priority. And second, any affection I thought I felt for that two timer, died when he cheated on me. Beside I'm…" Oh great, I got so caught up in my rant, I almost told him I was in love with him. I mentally slapped myself. Déjà Vu, much?

"Beside you're…what?" he questioned amused.

"Never mind…" I muttered.

"But your speech was so inspiring, there wasn't another reason you wouldn't take him back?"

"Uh, umm…Because! All he's interested in is a pretty face for his next lay. Once he gets tired of what he has, he throws it away like yesterday's sesame chicken, and then goes and looks for his shiny new play thing." Wow, nice save. He laughed at my lame cover up.

"I still think there was something else you were going to say."

"Nope." I said popping the P.

Jut then my phone started blaring _Pretty Girl Rock,_ Ali's personally picked ringtone. I sighed, "Hello Ali."

_Clare! Oh my God, Declan's party is on Friday, and we haven't gone shopping yet! Tomorrow after school, we are going to the mall!_

"Ali, I don't need to go shopping I'm just gonna' wear—"

_Don't fight with me on this, Clare Diane Edwards; _you_ are going to make heads turn at this party!_

"But Ali—"

_No! No buts, I am taking you shopping whether you like it or not! So tell Eli he cannot kidnap you tomorrow, it's my turn!_

"How did you know I was with Eli?"

_Clare, you're always with Eli. You two are inseparable, practically joined at the hip! I'm just waiting for the wedding announcement._

"Ali if you stop talking about this I'll let you take me anywhere your little heart desires without complaining." I bribed. Ali was loud. Really loud. It wouldn't surprise me if Eli had heard her.

_Yay, Clare! I knew you'd agree, I just had to pull the Eli card—_

"Goodbye Ali." I said shutting my phone. I leaned my head back against the head rest and groaned. "Uh, to avoid a lifetime of humiliation, I have become Ali's life size doll. This is going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

"What was she hissing about, I heard my name?"

"As much as you want to know, I don't want you to. But tomorrow after school, she's dragging me to the mall until it closes to try on dress after dress for Declan's party. If it wasn't for the fact that I haven't seen him in six months, I wouldn't bother going at all."

"Well, have fun with that." Eli chuckled.

"That is an impossibility. She's going to spend three hours looking for a dress, and then decide she likes the fifth one I tried on better after twenty five more, then, she's going to spend another hour looking for shoes that'll match, and then accessories and make up. Gosh, I hope it'll be worth it." I sighed, exasperated. Yeah, I was going to see Declan, but parties weren't really my scene. Drinking, making out and ridiculous games that got people drunk or naked. I shuddered at the thought. If I'm going that's to do two things. One, see Declan, and two, dance and have fun with Ali, Adam, and Eli. More dancing with Ali then anything else. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just thinking about what I'll actually do at the party and I've come to the conclusion I'll probably be dancing with Ali all night."

"What about me and Adam?" That made me laugh even louder.

"You? Dancing to house music? That I would pay money to see."

"We'll see…Anyway, we're here. Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I think I'll be okay for the night."

"Really Clare, it's no issue. My parents don't care."

I laughed, "You make me feel like I need a babysitter."

"I am the eldest out of the two of us Clare Bear." He said smiling at me. Oh my God. Elijah Goldsworthy just smiled. I didn't reply, I was just staring at him.

His smile fell when I didn't have a witty comeback. I like his smile. This was maybe the second time I've ever seen it.

"What is there something on my face?"

"What, no! No, it's just, you smiled." He smirked when I said this.

"I do smile you know."

"This is like the second time I've ever seen you smile. It's very seldom I get to, and you have a rather nice one. You should try wearing it more." I said unlocking my house door.

"Well, only certain things make me so happy I could smile." He said following me into the house.

"Is that so…hmm, well I'm going to go get changed for bed…uh, I might have pair of K.C.'s old basketball shorts you can wear." His eyebrows shot up begging for an explanation. "After a school car wash last year, I forgot I didn't have an extra pair of clothes so he let me borrow his shorts."

"And you kept them?"

"They're comfortable."

"Whatever, that works." And with that I ran up stairs. I grabbed my favorite pair of multi colored baggy pajama pants and a white camisole. Then I went into the closet and began digging for the K.C. box. Pretty much anything that reminded me of K.C after we broke up was put away in this box, forever banished to the back of my closet. I came downstairs to see Eli looking at pictures on my mother's end table.

"Oh, no, please _don't_ look at those!"

"Why not, there's a picture of your parents, I'm guessing your sister and…you?" He asked looking at the picture I didn't want him to see. Me last year in my Catholic School uniform, long, slicked back hair, ugly gold framed glasses, and braces.

"Yeah, yup. That's…me. Well, it use to be."

"What changed?"

"Beside my appearance? Well, I became more, confident. Bolder. Wasn't very afraid to stand up to people. Then again that sudden confidence made it's appearance after a seem to be, but not so intimidating Goth ran over my glasses." I teased.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered. Are you admitting I gave you confidence, or doubting my manliness?"

"A little bit of both." I said handing him the shorts. "Bathrooms to the left."

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Completa!**

**(1) The only movie that ever really scared me was _It_ by Stephen King, imagine Clare's reaction to seeing it! Sorry if I got some of the parts messed up, like if it wasn't every thirty years or whatever.**

**That's just the part that always stuck in my mind and it's been three years since I've seen the moive. So I apologize if I got anything wrong.**

**K.C. reeks of jealousy, don't you think?**

**I have already posted up Clare and Ali's outfits for Declan's party on my page, so if you're interested you can go check those out.**

**And if you didn't read the above author's note about Eli and Clare's relationship,**

**DO IT.**

**It is vitaly imprtant to your state of mind.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Oh, your reviews make my whole day!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	18. Preparation

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry, this chapter's a littl short and kind of choppy.**

**But have you ever been preparing for something or waiting for something you know is going to happen**

**and the anticipation makes things go really slow, really fast, or makes it seem like you were in a place when you should be in a different one?**

**That's the effect I was trying to create.**

**Sorry if it sucks.**

**I didn't go into detail about their outfits.**

**Yet...**

**but if you want to see pictures, I have them posted on my page,**

**So go check 'em out!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Clare's POV

Oh, today was just a buzz, flashing by quickly to my disarray. Eli slept over again, but it was no different then the other night. We fell asleep watching a movie on my living room couch. It's become such a regular routine it seems natural.

"Maybe I should leave a pair of clothes here," He teased.

He left in the morning, leaving me to get ready, and he came back twenty minutes later to pick me up for school. Only, today we got Adam too.

"Thank you, I did not want to listen to K.C. complain about you and Clare anymore." Adam said gratefully as he climbed into Morty.

"Excuse me?" Eli and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, he stayed over, and for the rest of the night he complained about you telling him off." I laughed to myself. That boy is so self centered!

"Clare, what did you say to him?" Eli asked just as amused as I was.

"I told you, I told that jerk off for what he is; a two timing self centered jerk. He didn't like that very much."

"Oh, no Clare. That's not all you said." Adam said smiling smugly at me. I turned in my seat to glare at him, mouthing _shut up_.

_No._ He mouthed back.

"_Adam._"

"_Clare."_ He said mocking my tone. "Well, K.C. said you were defending Eli." He said leaving out details, but he's said enough to catch said boys attention.

"Oh really, Blue Eyes, you defended me. Obviously, there was more to the conversation, and since I happened to be mentioned, I think I have the right to know." He said cockily while smirking at me. Great, another ego boost.

"We-well, he asked me why I'd rather be around you and not him and I explained."

"Oh yeah, you explained alright Clare. He was _fuming_ when he came back down to the basement. Said something about him being caring, and respectful, and intellectual."

"Aw, you think that highly of me, Edwards?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just pointing out what K.C. was never able to learn."

"Sure…" Both boys said at the same time. I sent a quick text to Adam.

_Thanks a lot! What are you_

_Trying to do? Kill me of_

_Embarrassment because it's working!_

_~Clare_

…

_No, trying to get you to admit you_

_Love him!_

_The embarrassment is just a plus. ;D_

_=P_

_~Adam_

…

_I do not love Eli._

_~Clare_

…

_Clare, that is a damn lie And we both_

_know it. The sooner you both _

_Admit it to yourselves—_

_And each other—The better! _

_~Adam_

I groaned and threw my phone in my bag, turning in my seat to glare at a smug Adam.

"Clare, Clare, Clare, how much easier this could be."

"Drop it. You sound like Ali now."

Adam laughed but obliged to my request. "So what're we doing after school?"

"Well, Ali's forcing me to go shopping for Declan's party so…you two, have a blast." I said hopping out of Eli's car when we pulled up to the school.

School went by quickly the first few periods before English in anticipation. But afterwards, it was painfully slow.

"Okay class! Everyone hand in their love stories that are yes, due today. Sorry if you didn't hear me everyday this week reminding you before I started class and right as it ended." I got out my paper and handed it up to Eli.

"Okay, while I grade these, individual reading from _Romeo & Juliet_." Half the class groaned in annoyance while the other sighed in relief. I giggled at the reactions and opened to where I'd left off.

After about fifteen minutes of reading, Miss Dawes called me up to her desk. "Clare, can I see you, please?" She asked keeping her eyes glued to what I guess was my paper.

"Yes, Miss Dawes?" I asked worriedly. She laughed slightly at my discomfort before she spoke again.

"Take a seat, Clare. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to say that this is by far your best work. You were able to bring out some of your most powerful raw feelings, and I'm glad you really put your emotion into your work, I could really get a sense of them."

"Wha-what makes you say that?"

"Well, as writers, we tend to put powerful emotion into out writing. Life experience, our hearts' greatest desires." She said glancing over at Eli before looking back at me. "What gave you the will to open up this much?"

"Uh, sudden surge of inspiration, I suppose." Yes, Eli breaking into my house to find me singing my heart out to a song while thinking about him. "Nothing of much significance." Miss Dawes gave Eli another knowing look and turned back smiling at me.

"Mhmm…Well, no matter what this, _inspiration_ may be, this paper is fantastic! A+! Here you go." She said handing me back my paper. I thanked her and sat back in my desk.

"What was that about?" Eli wondered.

"Oh, Miss Dawes wanted to congratulate me on putting so much strong emotion into my story and asked where my inspiration came from." I said shrugging it off, praying Eli wouldn't question it again.

"Can I read it?" Adam asked curiously. Handing it to him, I didn't think anything about it, until I saw his lips tug into a smug smirk. "Oh, Clare Bear." He said snickering as he handed me back my paper. "When did you finish your paper?"

"Monday."

"After I found her locked up in her room singing to Katy Perry." Eli piped in.

Adam tried to cover his laugh with a cough, "That explains so much." Compared to Eli, Adam knew what my paper was right off the bat. I glared at Adam and he laughed again as the bell rang. I sighed thankfully and gathered my stuff.

"So, what was Adam talking about?" Eli asked as he walked out of the classroom with me.

"I have no idea. Well, I have to go. Big lecture in Perino's class today." I said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, have fun." He said laughing as he walked away. Sigh…What am going to do for the rest of the day?

Yes, classes are over and I can leave! Oh wait no I can't. I have to go to the mall with Ali. Oh, joy. The last bell rang and I walked to my locker. No sooner than I had gotten it open, Ali was dragging me out the doors.

"Ali! Are you paying attention to where you'r—OOF!" In Ali's mad dash to get out of the school, she had slammed me into another person walking into the halls. I sat up slamming my hands on the ground when I yelled to Ali. "Ali, what the—"

"Are you going to throw a tantrum, or let me help you there, blue Eyes?"

"Out of all people Ali runs me into, it's you." I said looking up to see a smirking Eli and a laughing Ali, leaning up against the lockers for support.

"Ouch, I'm trying to help you up and you insult me?" He said placing the hand originally outstretched out over his heart, feigning hurt, and then offering it back to me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up a little bit too hard, causing me to go slamming into his body. I would've fallen back down had he not wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Just can't get enough of me, can ya, Blue Eyes?"

"You did that on purpose!" I accused and he wiggled his eyebrows at me making me groan.

"Come _on_ Clare! We have to go! You can flirt with Eli some other time, but not today!" she said pulling me away from Eli as he chuckled and I groaned yet again in embarrassment.

"Really Ali, you couldn't pay attention to where you were going?"

"Nope! Clare, tomorrow is Declan's party, we need to be ready for it!"

"Oh, this is going to be along afternoon."

After three hours of pure torture, going through dress after dress, Ali finally found a dress for her self, and decided on one she approved of for me. After that, we decided we'd stop at the food court.

"Clare, you _have_ to look at this!" Ali said slamming _Teen Vogue _down on our table

"Okay, I'll play along…what am I looking at?" I asked confused.

She let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to a quiz at the bottom of the page.

"I took it to see if me and Drew could be together, and now I want you to! She exclaimed.

"Uh…why?"

"To prove that I am right about you and Eli!" She said in a tone that all on its own said _duh_.

"Ali—"

"Take it." She demanded scaring me just a little bit.

"Fine…"

The name of the quiz was _Does Your Man Care? 10 ways that special someone flirts and shows he cares._

"Ali, this is ridiculous."

"Clare, don't fight me on this because you will lose." I sighed an gave in.

_1. You catch him staring…a lot!_

_2. Starts random conversations just for the chance to talk to you._

_3. Pushes and hits playfully just for the sake of touching you._

_4. Teases and mocks you to make you laugh._

_5. Worries about you and cares about your problems._

_6. Is very protective._

_7. Seems to always be around._

_8. Has a cute nickname for you that represent what he loves most about you._

_9. Compliments you sweetly just to see you smile._

_10. He really listens to what you have to say._

"Well Clare, from what I've witnessed you can check off numbers one, three, four, five, six, definitely seven, eight and nine. Clare, that's eight out of ten. And do you know what the results to that are? _Soul Mates._"

"Ali, it's a ridiculous quiz. Sure, the signs are right, but the results are completely false. There is no logic to back up the answers."

"Love isn't logical, Clare, don't question it! You love Eli. Eli love's you. Get over it and be freaking happy already!"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way! I'm just Clare Edwards, the unlovable prude!"

"I'm going to kill Jenna for ever telling you that." She placed her hand on mine on the table. "Clare, I love you. Adam loves you. Your parents love you. Darcy loves you. And you don't have to take a _Teen Vogue_ test to tell you that Eli _does_ love you."

"If he loves me, why hasn't he made his move?"

"Trust me, I've got that covered. Now c'mon, we have to finish getting our outfits for Declan's party!"

I groaned, "We've already got the dresses, isn't that enough?"

"Clare. An outfit is not simply a pretty dress. It is the proper accessories that create an illusion that makes you in that dress beautiful. Now let's go!" She said as if she were worshiping. She dragged me into _Deb's_ where we had already spent three hours of our lives.

"Well look who it is. Ugly and Uglier." I heard Jenna's voice sneer from behind us. "Shouldn't you be shopping for paper bags that cover your ugly faces?"

I don't know where the sudden confidence came from, but I'm glad it came up, "Aren't you looking for someone else's boyfriend you can seduce?" Whoa, where did that come from?

"At least I can get a boyfriend. What're you doing here anyway? It's not like anyone would ask _you_ out Edwards. Not even Emo Boy. Then again, he is pretty damn hot, completely out of your league." That little—

"Actually, I was personally invited by Declan Coyne. After yours and K.C.'s betrayal, he and I became _really_ close. And Eli, definitely deserves better than a boyfriend stealing tramp who is talking about cheating on her boyfriend right now." Take. That. _Bitch!_

"De-Declan Coyne? As in _the_ Declan Coyne?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded my head and smirked smugly. Eli was rubbing off on me.

"There's—you—but—hmph!" She said in an angry huff as she stormed out of the store.

"Clare! That was great! Did you see her face, it was priceless!" Ali exclaimed.

"I know! And it felt great! Now c'mon, I have to get home soon."

"Lemme guess, you don't want to miss anymore precious Eli time?"

"No…I, I…well no matter what I'm doing, I'm not going to be with Eli." I said confidently.

"Uh huh, well you can see your boyfriend tomorrow."

"Ali, he's not my boyfriend. And beside, I'm going to see Declan tomorrow after school and then you're coming to my house so we can get ready. I won't see him until he comes and picks us up for the party.

"Wow, two days without Eli, how will you survive?" She asked sarcastically.

"Whatever." I giggled as we continued shopping.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Bye Ali thanks for the ride, Sav!" I call walking up my driveway. I had four bags; the dress, the shoes, the accessories, and the makeup. _Sigh…_ I flopped onto my bed, bringing my laptop with me, signed onto my MSN and (1).

_Ping!_

**eligold-49(2):** How was shopping?;)

**clare-e28(3):** Ugh, tiring :/ but something good did come out of it.

**eligold-49:** Oh really?

**Clare-e28:** Jenna happened to be in the mall and at the same store as Ali and I. When she saw us she just started being her hateful self, I told her off and she walked away gaping like a fish out of water.

**eligold-49:** Whoa, what did you say?

**clare-e28:** that I was personally invited to the party of "_the _Declan Coyne".

**eligold-49:** He must be big news.

**clare-e28:** Eh, to those who don't know him like I do.

**eligold-49:** Well if it got Jenna of all people to shut up..

**clare-e28:** Yeah, well you tell her that. She also said—you know what, never mind. I'm sure she'll make herself clear.

**eligold-49:** What do you mean by that?

**clare-e28:** Well, she doesn't think I'm good enough for anyone and when certain things were mentioned, I told her off even worse. Let's leave it at she has full intentions on trying to cheat on K.C. with someone we both know, very well.

**eligold-49:** Wow, that's creepy.

**clare-e28:** Oh, you have no idea. Anyway, how what did you and Adam do?

**eligold-49:** It wasn't too different from any other Guys Night, except Adam wouldn't quit pestering me.

**clare-e28:** What about?

**eligold-49:** Nothing of significance.

**clare-e28:** If it's so insignificant, why can't you tell me?

**eligold-49:** Because I like to keep you guessing;)

**clare-e28:** Whatever -_- Goodnight Elijah =P

**eligold-49:** Sweet dreams, Clare Bear!

**ELIGOLD-49 HAS LOGGED OFF**

I chuckled as I shut my laptop. I placed it on my night stand and drifted off to sleep. It was early, but tomorrow would be one long day.

* * *

**I liked the last part a lot, didn't you.**

**Like I said, it was kind of sloppy, but I hope you understand the purpose of the choppiness.**

**Has Jenna really got her sights out for Eli?**

**Or is she just trying to get at Clare?**

**Ahh, Miss Dawes is such a wise woman, isn't she.**

**(1) Had to give meh props to the websit, I mean, come one, would any of our stories but up if it weren't for it?**

**(2)&(3) I wasn't sure if those were the right user names, I didn't know if I could rember them right.**

**Oh well if they're not.**

**Oh, and that quiz, part of it is mine, some I found but don't remember where...But Come on, Ali would be the one to do that kind of thing.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Yes, yes, I love your reviews!**


	19. Little Green Monster With a Sneaky Plan

**Herro People!**

**It's me again, with the nineteenth chapter of Indescribable.**

**Wow, nineteen, can you believe it?**

**This one jumps between POV's but it's all good.**

**Either way, here it is!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

****Clare's POV****

"Clare! Clare! Get your butt up, we are headed for the best night of our lives but we have to make it through a day in the hell hole first which we can't do if you don't WAKE UP!" Ali screamed in my ear as she shoved my shoulders roughly.

"Ali! You're going to give me whip lash and then I won't be able to go to the party!" That got her to stop. "Thank you." I said groggily as I sat up in my bed. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, thanks." It was only six o'clock and I had another hour and a half before I had to be at school. Wow, Ali was really excited for this party.

I walked downstairs in my boy shorts and camisole and grabbed two bowls, two spoons, and our mutual favorite cereal; Lucky Charms.

"So, Clare," Ali began suggestively, "What are the plans. You're meeting up with Declan Coyne and then going to steal the heart of Elijah Goldsworthy?" Ali teased.

"Yes and no. I'm meeting up with Declan, I haven't seen the kid in six months! And at the party, I'm going to be dancing with you and Adam and…well, I don't really expect Eli to dance." I laughed.

"I bet you can make him…Clare, you are going to look phenomenal! He won't be able to take his eyes, or his hands for that matter, off of you! Adam and I are going to have to hose him down with cold water. Ice cold water."

"Ali! Why must you pester me about this? I told you nothing is going to happen."

"But you want something to happen." She stated surely. "Clare, don't deny it. Five bucks when that boy picks you up for the party, he's dumbstruck."

"Sure…what ever you say Ali." I giggled. "Well, I'm going to get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I quickly took a shower and changed into a clean white camisole a light blue cardigan, Capri's and blue ballet flats. Good to go.

"Yes, Clare, perfect approach. Cute and playfully today so people*cough cough* Eli, will be stunned by your sexy attire tonight."

"Ali, stop it. Now come on, I want to stop at the Dot and get an Ice Frappuccino. Peter always gives me extra whipped cream!" I cheered like a gleeful little girl. Ali and I linked arms as we walked the three blocks to the Dot.

"Why, hello ladies. What can I get you two?" Peter asked coming up to our table.

"Ooh, Peter, I'll take one of you special Ice Frappuccino, and Ali?"

"Hazelnut coffee for me Peter." Ali ordered.

"Coming right up for my two favorite customers." He said winking at us.

"So Clare. You're meeting Declan here this afternoon. What are you guys going to do?" Before I got a chance to answer, we heard laughter erupt from the doorway of the café. We looked to see Eli and Adam walking in laughing like they were being attacked by feather dusters.

"Guys! Come over here!" Ali called.

"Oh, hey Clare, Ali. Mind if we take a seat?" Adam asked already sliding in next to Ali.

"Not at all." I giggled.

"So Clare, go on, tell me what your plans are." Ali urged.

"I don't know. I'm meeting him after school and we're just going to catch up."

"Catch up? Clare, did he tell you why he wanted to meet you here beside that?"

"No, he just wants to hang out. It's not like that."

"Yeah, like it's not like that with—" Before she couldn't finish I kicked her under the table. "Ow, Clare, God."

"Ali. I told you it's not like that. He's like my older brother, drop it."

"He wasn't _just_ like your older brother last year…"

"Ali!"

"Okay, okay!" She laughed and Peter came back with our orders.

"One Peter Deluxe Frappuccino and Hazelnut Coffee for the two lovely ladies. Oh, Eli. Can I get you guys' orders?" He asked. The boys just ordered two coffees and Peter took off again.

"So, who does Clare have a date with?" Adam teased.

"Gosh, for the last time, it's not a date. I'm simply meeting Declan here after school since I haven't seen him in like six months." I said aggravated.

"Sure sounds like a date." He teased again. He and Ali continued laughing but Eli was oddly quite. I would expect him to be making cracks about my "mystery boyfriend" but he didn't say a word.

"Eli, are you okay?" I asked and caught Ali and Adam's attention, but not Eli's.

"Dude?" Adam said waving a hand in front of him. We finally caught his attention when Ali kicked him under the table.

"Ow, Ali, what was that for?"

"You weren't paying any attention to what we were saying; I needed to get it somehow!" Ali defended.

"Did you have to kick me?"

"Yes!" Adam, Ali, and I said in unison.

"What's your problem, you're like a zombie since I started teasing Clare about—_oh_." And with that Adam started laughing again. "Now I understand."

"Let's go, school starts soon." I offered up uncomfortable about where this conversation was headed. Ali and I paid for our coffees and Adam and Eli picked up theirs.

"Thanks Peter!" I said as I walked out of the door.

"Anytime, Baby Edwards." He said winking at me. Him and his nickname for me.

"Baby Edwards?" Adam asked.

"He dated my older sister and I was considered the baby. He and Spinner are the only ones who still call me that." Adam looked at Eli, his eyes asking questions.

"Never mind…" Eli laughed. "Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, I think we're going to walk, it's such a beautiful day out." I answered. Adam and Eli walked o the parking lot while Ali and I continued down the road. When we were a safe distance away she spoke.

"He is _so_ jealous, Clare!"

"Why would he be jealous, it's not a date and Eli isn't my boyfriend."

"Clare, Eli is so obviously in love with you and such a hot head if he sees you around any boy that isn't Adam or Peter, he'll be jealous."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clare, how come everyone can see it but you?"

"Because there's nothing to see." I said as we walked through the gates of the school's property.

"Wow Clare, you and Eli are the most stubborn people I've ever met."

****Eli's POV****

"You are so jealous." Adam teased as he got into the hearse.

"You know, the back of Morty is just begging for a passenger."

"Come on Eli. You're jealous that Clare has a date with another guy."

"She said it's not a date."

"Doesn't mean you're not just as jealous." Adam was so right. I did not want Clare hanging around with guys, especially ones I didn't know. But why should I care? I was too much of a wuss to admit my feelings for her. But like I said, I have my reasons.

"We have to check it out." I concluded.

"What, are you crazy? Eaves drop on her? She's going to kill us."

"She doesn't have to know where're spying on her, we just have to be there the same time she is. Observe how she acts."

"By we, you mean me, don't you." He questioned and I turned to smirk at him.

"You know me so well."

"Yeah, and so does Clare. She knows both of us well enough to know you're planning something and I can't lie to her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my best friend and I'd be totally freaked."

"Adam, it's simple."

"Then you do it!"

"She'll know why I'll be there."

"So what am I suppose to do, walk up and go, "Hi, Clare. I'm here because Eli wanted me to spy and check out the guy you're with."?"

"No."

"Well that's what's going to happen!"

"Just try."

"Ugh. Fine! But don't expect me to do it again. So what's the plan?"

**…**

Adam and I had gone over the plan, and we had everything set. Adam would go in and nonchalantly strike up a conversation with Clare and Declan. He then observes from the counter while waiting for his drink their reactions with each other, and reports back to me.

"So you understand the plan?" I asked Adam by his locker at the end of the day.

"Yup, I think I've got it. Just watch them like a hawk and report back to you. Uh, where will you be exactly?"

"I'll park Morty around back of the Dot and sit outside where Clare won't see me." I answered smoothly.

"And where in the plan do you confess your undying love for Clare?"

"Right after you drop it." I growled in response.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, cool down Heat Miser(1), I'm just kidding. What time do we have to pick the girls up for the party?"

"Around seven o'clock. Clare and Ali are getting ready at Clare's house to avoid questioning from Bhandari's strict parents."

"Okay. So, you're going to a party? Eli Goldsworthy, going to a high school party? Damn, Clare has got you whipped." He chuckled.

"I. Am. A man. Besides, you're going to the party too." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but I'm not an anti-social ba-ba and I actually like to have a good time."

"What ever."

"Well, it's like two fifty so if you're going to make me do this, we better get going."

****Clare's POV****

"Clare!" Declan exclaimed as I walked into the Dot. He got up from his table to walk towards me, closing me in a tight bear hug.

"Hi Declan!" I sighed as he let go of me, "So how's your _fabulous_ life in New York City?" I asked as we took our table.

He laughed, "Not as fabulous as it may seem. I'd much rather be here."

"Well we all miss you and hey! at least you get to see everyone at your party tonight." I said reminding myself.

"That's true. So are you bringing anyone with you?" He asked taking a sip of his already ordered ice tea.

"Uh, yeah, just a few people. You remember my friend Ali, and then my friends Adam and…Eli." I said looking down at my menu.

"What's with the hesitation, it seems like you have some interest in this Eli character."

"He's my, English Partner."

"_Just_ an English partner?" Declan asked suspiciously.

"Yes, that's all." Much to my disappointment. Just then Adam came in.

"Hey Clare!"

"Hey Adam. Adam, this is Declan, Declan Adam." I introduced and they shared a rather awkward greeting. Adam looked…uncomfortable, to say the least.

"So Adam, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm meeting E—uh, Drew outside, I just came in to get a soda." He said nervously, glancing around everywhere but refusing to meet my eyes.

"Are you okay Adam?"

"Yeah, just fine, got to go, bye!" And he took off outside waiting a table for "Drew".

"Is he always like that?" Declan chuckled.

"No. Something's up…" I was half expecting a hearse to pull up to the Dot. Why was Adam so nervous? He's only like this when he's hiding something, or nervous. The only time I'd seen him like that was when he was telling Eli and I his secret. He's definitely hiding something. But what?

****Eli's POV****

"I hate lying to her." Adam said as he bounced in his seat nervously.

"We're not lying to her." I defended.

"Yeah, we're sneaking around, spying on her date."

"We're not spying, we're observing." I defended.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this; she made it clear it wasn't a date, that there was nothing between them. When I went in, there was no flirting, no googly eyes, she wasn't even blushing. She's too head over heels for you. You know, jealousy is not a good color on you."

"Ha. Ha." I scoffed. "And I'm not jealous."

"Then why are we sitting here?" He asked.

"I need new material to tease her with." That was a pathetic excuse and _I _knew it.

"So, if they started holding hands, you wouldn't get mad?"

"Nope. I'd use it to prove a point." I bluffed and he just shook his head.

"What, the point that you're jealous?"

"Adam."

"She's coming!" He said frantically.

I looked up to see her walking out of the Dot, Declan's hand on her back guiding her, laughing.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" Declan offered. God, who is this kid?

"No thanks, I'll walk. It was great seeing you Declan."

"And I'll see you at the party?"

"Most definitely. I'm going to go get ready with Ali now." Clare said smiling brightly at him. Then a cab pulled up for Declan and before he went he…kissed her hand? What the—

"See you tonight, Prop Master Clare." He said winking as he got into the cab. Clare chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Dude, you're going to break the table. Don't sweat it, if she were interested in him, she would've blushed like she does when you flirt with her." He said surely.

Just then, Clare finally noticed us and I tried to play it cool.

"Oh, hi guys. Adam, I thought you were waiting for Drew?" She asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between Adam and I.

"Uh, ye-yeah, I was, he was just uh…umm…he had a…late practice! Yup, late practice, so I called Eli here and asked if he would wait with me." Smooth Adam.

"Uh huh…" Clare muttered not believing his story. I wouldn't either, Adam was right. He can't lie to Clare.

"Well, would you like to join us, _Prop Master Clare?_" I teased.

"Don't call me that." She groaned.

"But _Declan_ can." I pointed out.

"I was his Prop Director in the play last year, and that's besides the point! And no, seeing as how you were eaves dropping in on my conversation, you should know I have to go meet Ali. See you in a few hours." She said and began walking in the direction of her house.

"Way to play it cool, Machismo." I said punching him in his shoulder.

"I can't lie to Clare, I'm sorry!"

"What ever, let's just get out of here."

****Clare's POV****

**"**Clare, that boy was so jealous!" Ali squealed as I explained to her what happened.

"Do you think he really sent Adam to spy on me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Clare. He doesn't want to see you friendly with some other guy. What did her see?"

"Well, not much. He saw Declan and I walk out in the Dot, Declan and I talking for a few minutes before his taxi came, and then Declan kiss my hand. Not a big deal, this is Declan we're talking about here." I reasoned.

"I know that, and you know that, but Eli doesn't. He doesn't know Declan. Did you show any sign that you were interested in Declan?"

"No, Ali. I didn't even blush."

"Then again, Eli is a real hot head. It might not matter."

"I don't see why it should, he hasn't made his move."

"That's besides the point! Now, Clare, go take a shower, I took one while I was waiting."

"Remind me why I ever gave you a key to my house."

"So when days like today happen, you won't be in distress getting ready. Now, go, shoo!"

I chuckled. Ali was wearing one of my robes, not yet in her dress. When I got home, she was styling her hair in a messy up do.

I was about to protest when Ali spoke again. "Clare, hurry up! It's already five thirty, and it's going to take the whole hour an a half to get us both ready!"

"Okay, okay!" I said as she began throwing my pillows at me.

I hopped in to take a quick shower, because I would not hear the end of it if I made Ali late.

I stopped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I combed through my wet curls with my fingers and brushed my teeth. It _is_ a party we're going to after all.

As soon as I stepped out of my bathroom, Ali gave me my dress.

"Ali, are you sure about this dress?"

"Clare, it looks beautiful on you, you have to wear it!" She said. I sighed and slid it on. It was a simple black dress, shorter then I would've liked, but Ali insisted on this one. It had a V-Line that showed too much of my cleavage, but Ali wouldn't have it. I couldn't say I didn't like the dress, just not me wearing it.

I had a pair of silver flats with twists on the top, a crystal heart necklace with a black ribbon.

"Okay Clare, I'm doing your make up. Sit." She ordered. She had already finished getting ready and looked amazing. She put shimmering grey eye shadow on my eyelids and mascara. She placed clear lip gloss on my lips and glitter dust on my cheeks and, to my disarray, my cleavage.

"Ali, was that really necessary?"

"Yes." She giggled.

Instead of leaving my hair naturally curly, she used a curling iron to give them a more cleaner and prominent look, topping it off with a floral black head band.

"Clare, you're astonishing, and I did it with two minutes to spare!" She squealed with excitement. "Picture time!" Ah, Ali. She took a picture of us with her cell phone just as,

_Ding Dong!_

The door bell rang.

****Eli's POV****

"Ready to come out of the cave, Doctor Doom?" Adam teased as I rang the door bell.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't tell me the whole Declan thing is still eating' at ya? I'm telling you, Clare only loves you. You may be smart, but obviously not smart enough to realize that. I wouldn't blame her if she fell for anyone else. Someone who's man enough to at least ask her out."

"Adam, drop it okay?"

"I'm just saying—" He was cut off by the door opening.

Oh my God. _Oh my God._ She looked…amazing. Clare Edwards is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was dumbstruck. She wore a short, black cocktail dress and she was just…_beautiful__**. **_I couldn't explain it. A light blush crept on her cheeks when she saw me staring. Ali was standing next to her and she started giggling.

"I told you so." Ali said in a sing song voice.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." Adam said.

"Thanks, you boys don't look bad yourselves." Clare said laughing. "Eli?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm." This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Some one's got a little green monster...**

**Haha, Eli's jelous of Declan.**

**Sorry, it wasn't really a good description of Clare's dress, but you can see pictures of hers and Ali's entire outfits on my page.**

**(1) Heat Miser: The Miser Brothers...As in the Christmas classic...Heat Miser is a total hot head-litteraly. It only made sense.**

**Any way...**

**Next chapter is the party!**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**How I enjoy your reviews...**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	20. Provocative Dancing Lesson

**A little short, but the party will continue in the next chapter.**

**This chapter was most deffinitley a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Clare's POV

"Okay, Ali, no. Drinking. Tonight." I clarified as Eli drove to Declan's Condominium.

"Aw, come on Cuh-lare! We aren't even _at_ the party yet and you're being a party pooper! Can't I just have one…or two…or three—"

"Aha! That's where I cut you off. Three's the limit, because you don't want to know what you're capable of when you're drunk." I laughed.

"Fine. If I can only have three, you drink the first with me."

"Okay, sur—WAIT, WHAT! Ali, no!"

"Yes Clare!"

"I have absolutely no tolerance for alcohol, I'll be drunk within the first sip!"

"Now _that_ may be interesting to see…" Adam chuckled from the front passenger's seat.

"Shut up Adam." I said kicking the back of his seat. I looked back at Ali and she was literally begging. Her hands were clasp together in front of her as if she were praying, her lips jutted out into a full puppy dog pout, and her already large brown eyes seemingly wider, pleading.

I sighed, "Just one drink, that's all!"

"Yes, Clare, thank you! Tonight, I'm going to make you live a little!"

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?_"_

"Well, you've already agreed to have one drink, and since you've never had more than a sip of whine at church, that _should_ get you to loosen up, mingle, and dance. And when I say dance, I mean _dance._"

"I agree with Ali!" Adam chimed in.

"I can't…_dance_, if you can call it dancing, like that!"

"That is why Adam and I will teach you. Then, maybe you could pick up a dancing partner…" Ali suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"No, oh Goodness, no. You and Adam, maybe. Anyone else and you're darn right crazy!"

"What about you Eli, do you plan on just sitting in the corner all night?" Ali asked.

No, oh no, Ali be quite, be quite, be quite!

He scoffed, "No, I'm not just going to be sitting in the corner all night."

"Are you going to dance?"

"Not likely."

"I bet someone could get you to dance…" Ali said before she turned back to look at me.

Before I got a chance to interject, Adam yelled out, "OhmyGod that's a lot of people! Where are we suppose to park?"

"Uh, Eli, you should probably park here. The condo's only like three blocks away and you won't get one up there. We can walk." Eli parked the hearse in the first spot he could find.

As soon as we got out of the car, we could here faint music, I think it was _Dancing Till the World Ends_ by Britney Spears. Yuck. Not a particular fan favorite of mine…or of her for that matter. It took all of my power to keep Ali from breaking out and dancing in the middle of the street. Ali linked her arms in mine as we walked down the dimly lit and abandoned road.

"Eli cleans up nice, eh?(1)" Ali teased poking me in my ribs.

"Stop it." She threw her head back and laughed. She turned to look at the boys following behind us and giggled again.

"He's staring at you." She whispered in my ear. I turned back to see if she was right and he just smirked at me. "I told you so." She laughed again.

We continued to walk to the condo and a block away, the line ended, but it was growing quickly.

"Holy crap, I thought we were going to a party, not a club! How long do you think we're going to have to wait in line?" Adam asked astonished.

"We won't have to wait, just follow me."

"What're you, VIP or something like that, Edwards?" Eli joked.

"Something like that…now, come on!" I led them to the front of the line where there was literally a bouncer.

"Name?"

"Clare Edwards." I answered and he checked his list.

"You're good to go." He said letting us past. Ali squealed beside me and I giggled at her excitement.

"Clare, I will owe you one for the rest of my life!" She exclaimed as we walked into the huge loft like condo.

There were people I recognized, and others, I had no idea who they were. They were drinking, sitting around laughing, just having a good time. Most of the people were in the mix of the mob of bodies pressed tightly together in the middle of the floor, dancing and grinding against each other.

I saw Ali's eyes light up when she saw the mini bar, but before I could reprimand her, she'd unlinked her arms from mine and made a mad dash for the alcohol. I laughed at her; I would have to drag her out of her tonight. Adam came up and enveloped me into a huge hug.

"Clare, you're amazing, this party is going to be awesome! BOOYAH!"

"Adam—can't—breathe!"

"Oops." He laughed. Just then Ali came up to us with three plastic cups and a can of Pepsi.

"Sorry Eli, but you're the designated driver." She laughed. "CHEERS!" She said as we clinked our cups together. I sip my drink cautiously and scowled at the flavor. It burned my throat as I swallowed and I couldn't help but cough. Ali laughed at my reaction and a glowered at her.

"Ah! Prop Master Clare!" I heard Declan say from behind me. "You did come!" He said opening his arms inviting me into a hug.

"I said I was, didn't I?" I said retuning his gesture.

"That you did. Oh, and you brought Ali, too," He said hugging her too, "And I met Adam earlier so I'm guessing _this_ is the Eli you mentioned earlier?" He said looking down at me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes." I growled, sending mental vibes to get him to stop questioning it. "Eli, this is Declan." I said. The shook hands but Eli had this odd look on his face.

"Well, it was nice to see you two lovely ladies, and meet Adam and Eli, but I have guest to entertain. Enjoy the party." He said kissing my hand as he did early, looking from Eli back to me and winking. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Out of all of my friends, I've no idea who's worse; Ali, Adam, Peter, or Declan!

I turned back to face my friends and Ali and Adam had devious looks on their faces.

"What're you guys—" Before I could finish my sentence, Ali and Adam were pulling me to the dance floor. I look back at Eli and mouthed 'help!' but he just shook his head while chuckling, and smirked at me. I was being made a sandwich; Adam in front, Ali in back.

"Okay, just remember, we love you, so don't stay mad at us for too long!" Adam said.

"Now I'm scared."

"Oh you should be!" Ali laughed behind me.

"Now remember, we're your best friends, do you feel comfortable with us?" Adam asked looking directly in my eyes. I nodded my head yes and he smiled. "Good. Because we're about to get a lot more close." He said as he pulled me up against him causing me to gasp. "Just relax." He said. Ali put her hands on my hips and began to try and sway me.

"Now just let the music move you. Don't think about it, if you think, you'll become embarrassed. Just move." Adam instructed and I did as he said. I swayed my hips in a steady rhythm with the beat of the music, letting it take me anywhere.

"Okay, I'm going to let go of your hips, but try and make you moves more fluid." Ali instructed.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Use your lower abdomen and pretend your pulling the energy from your belly button." I did as she said and let my body move more freely.

"Right. Now turn around." Adam said.

"What?"

"Trust me." He said as he turned me around and my back hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist letting his hands rest on my hips. "Now do what you were doing before."

"You want me to grind on you?"

"Don't think of it as grinding think of it as…moving your body freely and sensually with mine." Yup, grinding. Adam was my best friend, I didn't know how I felt about grinding on him. Then again, I trust Adam and he is only a friend. It shouldn't make a difference.

Mentally shrugging, I complied. I danced up against Adam, letting go and just letting the music take over. "See, I told you you could do it Clare!" Ali said as she started dancing by herself.

I watched as she danced, rolling her hips and moving her body as freely as flowing water. She dragged her hands up her body, bringing them into her hair, and back down again. I pouted.

As much as I knew I wouldn't do it, I secretly wanted to.

"Having fun?" Adam asked chuckling in my ear.

"Surprisingly, yes. I'm having a great time." I said laughing at myself.

"I'll be right back. Dance with Ali." Adam said as he let go of me and stepped between dancing bodies. I turned around to see a smug and amused Eli staring at me. Had he been watching me dance with Adam?

The million dollar question; why is he jealous of Declan and _not_ Adam? Oh, whatever. Mister Goldsworthy is very confusing.

Ali came up to me and grabbed my hands, shifting her weight between feet as if she were shuffling. I laughed but joined her.

"Ali, how come when you dance you look so sexy?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know. It's just fun. You should try it!" I looked back to see Adam arguing with Eli.

"No. Not here." I laughed.

"More like not in front of Eli." She giggled.

We continued dancing until a guy who was about nineteen came up to us. Drunk.

"Why, hello there beautiful." He slurred placing his sleazy arm around Ali's waist which she quickly removed.

"Uh, hands off, please!" She said annoyed.

"Why not, can't I dance with a sexy girl like you?" He asked placing his hand on her butt.

"Hey, she said hands off!" I said moving his hands.

"Well aren't you a feisty one…I like it." He slurred as he let his hands roam up my body, cupping my breast.

"Don't touch me!" I said removing his hands from my body.

"Is there a problem here?" Eli asked with venom in his voice as he and Adam came to our defense. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist possessively, Adam doing the same to Ali.

"Just trying to dance with these two beautiful ladies." He said placing his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, well if you want to leave with two legs, I suggest you don't touch either one again." Eli threatened. The drunk laughed but walked away.

"Thanks." I said looking at Eli who still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jerk wouldn't get the message." Ali spat.

"Yeah, well if he tries to touch either of you again, Adam you're helping me bury the body." Eli said. I turned around to face Eli but he still managed to keep his grip on me, not that I was complaining.

"That would be nice…but unnecessary. I don't think he'll bother us anymore. But thanks again." I said.

"Yeah, thank you." Ali said looking up at Adam and he just smiled. Aw…

The song switched and Ali and Adam began dancing the way Adam and I were before.

"You looked like you were having fun with Adam." Eli teased wiggling his eyebrows at me. I threw my head back and laughed.

"I was forced into a provocative dancing lesson by Adam and Ali and all you did was stand there and laugh at me!"

"Oh hush, Clare. You know you were having fun!" Ali said.

I turned back to face Eli. "Besides, it was just Adam I was dancing with."

"Well thanks!" Adam said.

"I mean you're my best friend." I laughed. I turned back to face Eli who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about _just_ me, it wouldn't make a difference, right?" Oh, yes Eli, it would make a _big_ difference.

"Right…but you're going to dance?"

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

"I guess you did."

"Well, unless you don't _want_ to dance with me…" He said as he began to walk away.

"No!" I blurted out. He turned back to face me raising an eyebrow, a smirk tugging along his lips. "I mean…you said you would dance; dance."

"Well if you insist…" He said smirking. He was teasing me!

"Ugh, must you be so cocky all the time?"

"I'm not cocky, Blue Eyes, I'm simply that awesome."

"Yeah, totally not cocky." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"That's just how I am, and you love me for it anyway."

"Don't grow a big head or anything."

"Denial…" He said in a sing song voice.

"You wish." Eli looked up at Adam and Ali.

"Don't say it." I looked back to see they both had their mouths open about to say something but both started laughing instead.

"We'll be right back." Adam said pulling Ali back somewhere. I laughed at how childish they looked.

"You don't think they're drunk enough to do something stupid, do you?" I asked worriedly causing Eli to laugh at me.

"Clare, they've only had one drink…so far. And tell me, what exactly do you think they would be _able _to do?" Yeah, that was a stupid question…

"Yeah, you're right." I laughed. The erratic beat that was booming from the speakers faded into a steady rhythm I knew very well. I started singing along.

_Ten miles from town, and I just broke down. __Spitting out smoke on the side of the road._

_I'm out here alone, just trying to get home. __To tell you I was wrong but you already know._

_Believe me I won't stop at nothing, __To see you so I started running!_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, __So long as I'm laughin' with you._

_And I think that all that still matters_

_Is lover ever lasting, after the life we've been through,_

_Cause I know there's no life after you._

I placed my arms around Eli's neck, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist again and started dancing.

**Adam's POV**

"Okay, Declan, that was the perfect song!" Ali squealed beside me. She and I had went to find Declan to see if he would help us with Eli and Clare. He played _Life After You _by Daughtry and it got them dancing together.

"Yeah man, it actually got them dancing together." I said.

"What's up with those two, Clare talked about Eli today and it was obvious there was something between them just by the way she mentioned him. Watching them now it's like…" Declan started.

"They're in love? Yeah, they are. But they're too blind to realize they share the same feelings." I finished for him.

"Well, I'd do anything to see Clare happy after that bastard cheated on her last year. Eli seems to be it." Declan said as he watched them.

The song switched but they didn't move. They didn't do anything until Eli motioned his head towards where we were standing. Clare nodded her head in agreement and moved her arms from his neck, only to have him capture his hand in hers.

"Hey guys, are you just going to stand there all night?" Clare asked as they came up to us.

"No, we were just talking to—" I looked around and Declan was gone. "Never mind." I laughed.

"Okay…we'll we're going to sit down. You two, go back and dance, we'll meet you in a little while." Clare said as she started walking towards one of the couches.

"Clare." Ali stopped her.

"Yeah Ali?" Ali pulled her close so she could whisper something in her ear. Clare's mouth dropped open and her face turned bright red.

"ALI!"

"Go!" She said pushing her towards Eli. I walked over to Ali.

"What did you say to her?"

"What ever she does, stay away from the back of Morty." She laughed…wait…what…? OH! I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Let's give them some alone time. Shall we dance?" I offered out my hand.

"Sure." She said grabbing it as she pulled me to the dance floor. I looked back to see Eli and Clare laughing and flirting like they always are. God, why couldn't this be easier?

* * *

**Ending kinda sucked and it was just a teeny bit short.**

**'Stay away from the back of Morty'...Get it? If you don't oh well.**

**It was corny and that's what makes it great.**

**(1) I coulsn't think of an outfit for Eli so just think of the outfit Munro Chambers wore in the I think it was TeenNick Photoshoot.**

**I'll put it up on my page if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**Okay, now don't tell me none of you have ever been forced into or been the instructor of a grinding lesson from you best friends.**

**I know I have (Proud Instructor;) That's right.) **

**And I just thought it would be fun to write, which it was.**

****Disclaimer** I own a bicycle, not Degrassi(tear...) nor _Life After You_ and _Dancing Till the World Ends_**

**So...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Yeah, a little more help in the review department people, twenty chapters, only eighty-one reviews.**

**And if you've got any friends who just happen to read Degrassi FanFiction (Prefferably[?] Eli and Clare)**

**Show them my story!**

**Just wishful thinking here...**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	21. After The Party

**Sorry...I lied.**

**I know I said I was going to pick up from the party...**

**But I couldn't think of any ideas to continue from there.**

**They all sucked.**

**And I would appreciate if there's no critisim on Drunk Ali,**

**I've never been drunk, I wouldn't know.**

**As long as you recognize the humor involved...**

**Anywayyyy...**

**My crazy best friend said she'd read the story if I changed Eli and Clare to a cat and a dog.**

**I know right?**

**But I told her it was a _Love_ story and cats and dogs for the most part hate each other.**

**She was like, "Ohhhhhhhh."**

**Any of you got a handful of your friends that've got a few screws up in their head loose?**

**Then again, that just makes us love them more!**

**Well, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my personal life, so read on!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Clare's POV

"Claaaaaaare….I don wanna go home." Ali protested drunkenly as I tried to drag her out of Declan's condo.

"No, no, hun, come on we've got to go." I cooed. I swear, she like a darn five year old! I told her three drinks, how many did she have? "Come on Ali, let's go." I begged.

"No!" She said stomping her foot down, "I wanna stay here and have smore _funnnnnn_." She slurred.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. How many drinks did you have, Ali?" I asked sitting her down on the side walk so she could catch her breath.

She started counting off on her fingers, "Uh…two, fife, tree, sex!" She giggled holding up six fingers.

"Yeah, okay, let's get you back to my house and get you some coffee." I said picking her back up.

"No I want ice cream!" She cried.

"Okay, if you come with me you can have any kind of ice cream you want." I assured her. I thought my best friend was fifteen, not five!

"Oooh! I want vanilva, and choc-o-late, and starberry!" She yelled as she fell. Oh my goodness.

By this time Eli and Adam were falling over themselves laughing.

"It's not funny! Adam, why didn't you cut her off?"

"I thought you were on babysitting duty, maybe if you weren't flirting with Eli all night, she wouldn't be so hammered." Any other time I would have blushed at how blunt Adam was but now I was too irritated and tired to do anything but sleep.

"I said clear as day her limit was three, did you think I was joking when I said she acts really stupid when she's drunk! Now help me get her to the car." I said as I wrapped one of Ali's arms over my shoulder. Adam helped and got the other side and we proceeded to walk the three blocks to Morty carrying Ali's dead weight.

"Only Ali would act like an indecisive three year old when she's drunk." Eli chuckled from behind.

"Does it really surprise you?" Adam asked and I couldn't help but agree.

"Stop making fun of meee." Ali slurred out as we reached the car(thank God!).

"I'll sit with her." Adam said as he climbed into the back seat. I laid Ali in his lap while she started singing (well trying to) _Super Bass_ by Nicki Minaj. It just sounded like a jumbled mess.

I plopped down in the passengers seat next to Eli and let out a long over due sigh.

"Where to now, the Edwards' Residence?" Eli asked.

"No."

"Then where?"

"The Dot."

"What, why, it's like eleven o'clock."

"Yeah I know. Peter will still be there and the girl wants ice cream. We go there, get her the ice cream and bring it back to my place." I answered and Eli started laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Now drive." I said.

"Oh come on Clare don't be like that." Adam said from the back seat.

"Adam, I'm tired, my feet heart, and I'm going to have to deal with a hung over Ali."

"But it's all so worth it because that party was damn awesome!" Adam gushed. Thinking back, it was pretty fun.

I bit my lip and blushed thinking about tonight's events. I grinded against my best friends, had a drink, slowed danced with Eli (swoon) and hung out with him the rest of the night. I laughed at how pathetic I must've looked.

"Uh-oh, Clare Bear's got her thinking face on." Adam teased.

"Shut up." I said.

"Whatcha thinking about Edwards?"

"Nothing." Lie. I blushed again and started laughing.

"Yeah okay. You're blushing like a mad woman." Adam said. Eli pulled up to the Dot and I got out.

"I'll be right back." I walked up to the Dot door and it should be locked, but like I said, Peter was there. The door chimed when I walked in and I saw Peter mopping the floor.

"We're closed!" Peter said with out turning around.

"Can't you make a little exception?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Baby Edwards! Of course, anything for you!" He said engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey Peter. Can you get me a half gallon of three flavors please?"

"No problem. And my oh my, don't you look lovely. We're you coming from baby sis?"

"Declan's party. Eli, Adam, Ali and I are just getting back and Ali's a little hammered. More like a lot. She insists on ice cream so that's why I'm here so late."

"Well not that you don't look great and all, but cover up, I don't need to kick someone's ass tonight because they try to hit on you." He said handing me his sweatshirt.

"Oh, someone already tried getting a little touchy feely with me and Ali but Eli scared him off."

"Have you told him how much you _love _him yet?" He teased.

"Hey! Stop it! And no." I mumbled.

"Oh, Clare. You're growing up but you still have so much to learn. Now, I hate to kick you out, but I still got to close shop."

"Okay Peter, I'll bring your sweat shirt back to you tomorrow." I said walking out the door.

"Bye Little Edwards!" He said hugging me again before I left.

I climbed back into Eli's car. "Casa de Edwards?"

"I thought you took French?"

"Eh, That's probably the only phrase I know in Spanish."

"Well in that case; Bueno, vamos a volver a mi casa para que pueda llevarla a la cama!" He and Adam gave me strange looks.

"What?" The both said making me laugh.

"I said…Okay, let's get back to my house so I can get her to bed." I giggled.

"Now was that s hard?" Eli asked.

"No, but it was sure funny." I laughed again.

"Wow, she went from Debbie Downer to Miss Sunshine." Adam said behind me.

"Eh, Peter cheered me up. Talking about having me take his sweatshirt because he doesn't feel like getting into any fights tonight."

"I thought that was Eli's job." Adam muttered under his breath and I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Anyway….we're here." Eli said. Oh. Wow. Didn't even realize it.

"Adam, help me get her out of the car."

"Clare, I can walkkk." Ali slurred.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positutely!" She said as she tried to hold her self out of the car. She stood up on wobbly legs trying to walk but failed miserably. She wound up falling to the ground erupting with an ow and a fit of giggles. Eli and Adam helped her up while I unlocked the door.

"Just put her on the couch." I said walking into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and an Aspirin.

"Love, drink this. Take this with it. Then you can have your ice cream." I said. She nodded vigorously and gulped the water.

"Wow, I'm weally thirstyyyyyyy."

"Coffee and Water, that's it." I said.

"Aw, come on Claaaaare."

"No."

"Fine. And where's my ice cream?"

"Coming right up. All hail Queen Ali." I muttered. I let out an exasperated and annoyed sigh and walked to get her ice cream. Eli came into the kitchen with me.

"You know, you guys can go home, you don't have to stay." I said.

"Nah. You won't be able to take care of the Princess on your own. And I thought she was bad when she was sober."

"Oh God!" I heard Ali call from the living room. I looked up to see she was holding her hand over her mouth and running towards the bathroom.

"Ugh! I'll be right back!" I said dropping the ice cream scoop in the bowl and running to make sure she didn't miss the toilet.

I found her vomiting the contents of her stomach and I held her hair back trying not to vomit myself. She finally stopped hacking and flushed the toilet, lying her head down against the lid of the cool bowl.

"I'll get your tooth brush." I said shutting the door behind me.

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"She won't be until her hang over passes. I'm going to get her toothbrush and get changed." I said walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room and grabbed Ali's whole bag. I changed into my pajamas and just as I was about to walk out I saw a picture. Darcy, my mother, my father, and I. Happy. Full of love. No one was fighting, no one was suicidal. We were just a normal family. I lay back on my bed and let a tear roll down my cheek at what use to be. Right now my parents were out avoiding each other, avoiding me. Another tear stain down my cheek. I didn't know if they were actually doing what they said they were. Talk about ironic, suddenly _Photograph_ by Nickelback was stuck in my head.

"_It's time to say it, time to say it. Goodbye, goodbye."_ I sang as a few more tears rolled down my face.

_Knock, knock._

"Clare?" Eli said as he cautiously opened the door. I sat up and wiped any straggling tears from my face. "Are you alright?" He asked concern filling his voice.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me, but there're tear stains running down you face." He said stroking my cheeks lightly. He took his hand in mine and looked up into my eyes. "What's wrong, Blue Eyes?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at an old picture." I said looking at the frame in my lap, stroking it sadly.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I said handing him the picture. "This was taken before my sister spiraled into her depression, before my parents started hating each other."

"What happened to your sister?"

I let out a shaky breath "She—she was at a party and someone slipped her a roofie. She—she was raped. After that, Darcy became reckless and suicidal. She tried to kill herself. She almost got Simpson fired. She almost hooked up with Johnny DiMarco. She almost jumped off of the roof of Degrassi. So, she went to Kenya to 'Better' herself, and it's helped, but her depression left a strain on my parents. That's where all the problems started. They had a problem with handling that their 'Perfect Daughter' had fallen from grace. It started out as small arguments, next my Dad started not coming home all the time. Then my mom. I've been home alone for almost a week. When they _are_ both home, it's all out scream matches, see who can yell the loudest. They're not even listening to what the other is saying. Then one—usually my father—leaves. The other follows soon after, completely forgetting about me. We're not the same people we were when this picture was taken, and you have no idea what I'd give to get them back." I said as the tears slowly flowed down my cheeks.

"Clare, I had no idea all of that happened." He said disbelievingly.

"The only people I ever told were Ali and Adam; they were the only friends I had at the time. They don't bring it up because they know how it's affected me. But you're the only one who knows what's going on with my parents. They know Darcy was raped, but they don't know how her rape set the domino effect to my turmoil family. They don't know that they're fighting, how could they? I just don't know what's going on anymore. I just wish they would tell me." I said sadly wiping the tears away.

"You know, maybe you should just talk to them."

"How? When? They're never home."

"Fake an emergency, then again this could classify as one. Better than finding out what's going on, tell them how _you_ feel." He said as he brought me into his lap, my head lying on his shoulder. Gosh, he can make extremely romantic gestures but can't make his move?

"If they don't listen to each other, what makes you think they're going to listen to me?"

He didn't answer my question, "It doesn't hurt try."

Before I could reply, Adam walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ali threw up again." Adam said squeamishly.

I got up from Eli's lap and grabbed her bag. As I descended down the stairs, I heard Adam whispering to Eli.

"Just tell her how you feel already! Do you know how many chances you had tonight, or in the past week?"

"Right now is not the right time to say something."

"Why are you so afraid to tell her?"

"Because she could have so much more, do so much better."

"But she doesn't _want_ 'better', she wants _you!_ The only reason she hasn't said anything is because of your stupid hesitation, she thinks you're not interested!"

The rest was drowned out by the sound of Ali vomiting. I handed her her tooth brush and the rest of her bag I lay on the bathroom floor. "Als, your pajamas are in you bag on the floor there when you're done."

I went back into the kitchen, got myself my own bowl of ice cream—Which Adam and Eli had already dug themselves into—and sat on the couch turning on the videos channel. Some song by Justin Bieber was playing and none of us were really paying attention.

"So Clare, I'm too tired to drive after all that partying," Eli began and I laughed. What partying did he do?

"Go on." I said through my giggles.

"Do you mind if Adam and I crash here?"

"Like you wouldn't have anyway." I pointed out. "Of course, I'm not going to make you drive home at…one o'clock in the morning! I'm 'Saint Clare', remember?"

"Wait!" Adam said. "Eli, how long have you been staying here?" Adam asked curiously. He took a minute to think about it.

"Well the first time was Monday night, and then again Wednesday."

Adam burst into a fit of guffaws before he calmed down. Ali came out of the bathroom clothed in her pajamas, holding her head.

"I'm never drinking. Again." She said dramatically plopping herself down next to me on the couch.

"I told you only three."

"Yeah, well it was just sooo good!"

"And now you must suffer the consequences." I laughed at her. The song changed on the TV Ali and I almost jumped up and dance.

_So I've got my boots on, got the right amount of leather and I'm doing me up fro a black color liner_

_And I'm working my strut! But I know it don't matter, all I need in this world is some love!_

_If I Had You_ by Adam Lambert came on and Ali and I started singing like crazy, totally forgetting Eli and Adam were in the room.

_There's a thin line between the dark side, and the light side. Baby tonight, there's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryna fight it!_

_But If I Had You! That would be the only thing I ever need! Yeah if I had you! The money fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party; it'd be ecstasy! If I had you, you y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-you, yeah if I had you!_

"I guess Clare likes _all_ Goths." Adam muttered and I ignored him, Ali and I continued singing.

_From New York to L.A., getting high, rock and rollin', get a room trash it up, 'till it's ten in the morning!_

_Girls with stripper heels, boys, rollin in Mazeradis, I they need in the world is some love._

_There's a thin line, between a wild time and fat line, baby tonight! there's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryna fight it!_

_But If I Had You! That would be the only thing I ever need! Yeah if I had you! The money fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party; it'd be ecstasy! If I had you, you y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-you, yeah if I had you!_

Ali stopped singing because she knew this was my favorite part and thought I sung it best, though I thought I was horrible.

_The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good! But I got you stuck on my mind! Yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high! But it don't mean a thing tonight!_

_That would be the only thing I ever need. If I had you, The money fame and fortune never could compete. _I sang out softly until the melody heated up and Ali joined me again.

_If I had you, life would be a party; it'd be ecstasy! If I had you, you y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-you, yeah if I had you!_

_But If I Had You! That would be the only thing I ever need! Yeah if I had you! The money fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party; it'd be ecstasy! If I had you, you y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-you, yeah if I had you! Whoooaaaaa! _

"Yes!" Me and Ali cried at the same time, falling into each other laughing.

"Wow." Adam and Eli said simultaneously. Ali and I looked at them and laughed again.

"Proves my point; Eli is the only Goth on the planet that doesn't wear eyeliner" Adam said earning himself a punch in the arm from said Goth.

"Will you shut up?" We all started laughing.

"Hey, he even said in the song he's got his black eyeliner!"

"Whatever. So is karaoke night over?" Eli asked.

"What're you saying you didn't enjoy our performance?" Ali asked.

"No, no, I especially like Clare's little solo." He said smirking at me. I blushed, how did I forget he was here.

"Clare, I've never heard anyone sing like that. You were…so into it." Adam said.

"I love that song and that was my favorite part. I think there's meaning in at; you could have everything in the world but still have nothing because none of it is what your heart truly wants."

Adam looked at Eli and snickered. Eli shot him a death glare and Ali and I shared a confused glance. I shrugged it off. Me and Ali started dancing in our seats again, bobbing our heads to the next song that came on and falling again with laughter.

"Ooh, ow." Ali said holding her head. "Hang over's are a bitch!" She whined.

"I'll make the coffee." I said getting up dancing into the kitchen.

I came back in with a freshly made pot of coffee and handed a cup to Ali.

"Black?"

"It helps with the hang over."

"So Clare, I've been meaning to ask you all night," Eli began. I swear my heart stopped when he said those words.

"What went on between you and Declan Coyne?" Oh, come on! Really! He had to ask me that!

"You really want to know?"

"Hell yeah!" He and Adam said at the same time.

"Well…Ali had got me hooked on the Fort Night series after K.C. broke up with me, around the same time I started working as the Props Director for Declan in his play. We formed a pretty close friendship and the more I got to know him, the more he started reminding me of the main character in my stories. And when I lit up a hobby in fan fiction, I based my own stories on him." I said blushing madly.

"Extremely hot and sexy stories, don't forget Clare." Ali added giggling and I glowered at her.

"Anyway…one time, I fell asleep while working after school and Declan found me. I was kind of in this state of not sleeping, but not fully awake, and a dream I'd been having was still fresh in my mind. I totally embarrassed myself by…kissing Declan's neck…?" I said it coming out as more of a question. My face was so heated and I buried it in my hands. "There, I told you, now will you stop bugging me about it?"

I peeped through the cracks in my fingers like I was playing peek-a-boo with my little cousin to see Adam and Eli trying to hold in their laughter.

Epic fail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Errrrrrr." I groaned burying my head in my hands again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You went all Edward Cullen on Declan?" Eli asked through his laughing fit.

"I guess…."

"How did I not know that?" Adam said holding his ribcage.

"I only told Ali. And Declan would never embarrass me like that, the only other person who knows is Holly J, and the only reason she didn't say anything is because she treated my sister so badly and she felt bad or whatever."

"Yeah, Holly J Sinclair use to be the biggest bitch Degrassi has ever seen." Ali put in.

"Yeah, well I think Jenna's going for her title." Adam said.

"Jenna's reign may just come to an end." I said sneakily.

"What makes you say that?" Eli asked.

"Well, she told Ali and I her self she has plans of cheating on K.C., and he doesn't seem to have that much interest in her anymore either. Either way, she's not very good a sneaking around. So either she's going to fall on her ass and get caught, or K.C.'s going to dump her like he dumped me, looking for the next pretty lay."

"And we'll be there with a video camera telling her, 'I told you so you man stealing slut!'" Ali over exaggerated.

"Ali, you're still a little drunk, have more coffee." I said handing her the pot. Adam and Eli joined my laughter and Ali huffed.

"Clare, I'm taking your bed. Goodnight." She said walking upstairs with her cup.

"But—"

_Slam!_

"Night…" I huffed slumping into the couch.

"Wow. Is that what happens _every_ girls night?" Eli asked.

"No. Usually, we sleep down here or both of us sleep in my room but I think she went upstairs because you two are here."

"Offending!" Adam said, feigning hurt.

I laughed. "Yeah well, I'm going to go get my extra blankets and pillows and…everything…" I yawned walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room and Ali was in the shape of a star fish sprawled out on my bed, snoring.

"You'll make one man very happy one day Ali." I chuckled shaking my head at her. I grabbed a few comforters and extra pillows(because the couch pillows are lumpy and hard) and threw them down the stairs. They made it half way down and I wound up kicking them the rest of the way.

I walked into the living room, kicking the blankets along with me, to see the boys had migrated. Adam was sitting in the reclining arm chair that had previously been adorning Eli, and Eli had taken Ali's spot on the couch. I threw them each a pillow and a blanket and collapsed with my own set.

"Tired?" Eli teased.

"As a dog." I muttered as I snuggled my pillow into corner of the arm and the back of the couch.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable if you lied down over here?" Eli said referring to my scrunched up position on the couch. "Cause I sure know I would."

"No." I said blankly.

"Do you always play hard to get?" Adam teased.

"Not helping."

"Whatever. Suit yourself, but when you neck hurts in the morning, don't complain." Eli said.

I contemplated that for a moment. He had a point.

"Fine…" I drawled out. Eli smirked at his victory. "Shut up." I said as I lied in his lap, resting my head on his chest.

"Night Adam." I said.

"He's already asleep." Eli chuckled in my ear.

"Oh, well, goodnight Elijah."

"Ouch, Clare Bear, again with the full name."

"Why don't you like you full name, Elijah Daniel Goldsworthy? It's better than mine. Yours suits you. It's mysterious and just screams...you."

"Your name isn't bad, Clare Diane Edwards, and interesting logic." He mused

"Hmm…"

He chuckled again, "Go to sleep Clare."

"Okay…" And I was out.

* * *

**Drunken Ali, gotta love her.**

**I figured I'd make her act like a child while drunk, does it really surprise you?**

***DISCLAIMER* I own a television set that I watch Degrassi on, I do not own Degrassi.**

**Or _If I Had You _by Adam Lambert or _Photograph_ by Nickelback for that matter.**

**I just get a lot of my inspiration from songs I listen to, and those were my inspiration of the week and two days...**

**Yeah, sorry it took so long to upload, this chapter was really difficult to write.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It! **

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Ohhh, I just love your reviews!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	22. Carnival

**I'm so so so so so SO sorry this took so long!**

**Hopefully you read my author's note that explained it all!**

**Did anyone see the new promo, **

**I SCREAMED**

**I was all like,**

**"Oh my GOD! Eli's trying to talk to Clare but Imogen won't leave him the hell alone, Clare and Jake almost kissed! I think Clare gets SHOT OHMYGAWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDD"**

**Yeah...**

**So, her's chapter twenty-two,**

**I might seem a little...sloppy towards the end, but I started running out of ideas.**

**Hope you like it anyway!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Eli's POV

"OW!" I groaned as I awoke to something being thrown at my head.

"Dude, get the hell up!" Adam said.

"Dude! The hell?—did you have to throw something at me?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm awake! What do you want?"

"Where the hell is Clare?" Clare? Clare? Oh wait! We stayed over Clare's last night. She fell asleep in my lap…but where is she?

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Ali's missing, too."

"Uh, did you try her cell?"

"If I didn't, would I be asking where she was or calling her, dumbass." Where the hell did they go?

"Jesus, how am I suppose to know? Call Ali."

"Tried it."

Just then the door was being unlocked.

"Shit." Adam and I said at the same time. What if it was her mom? Worse. What if it was her dad?

"Dude! Hide! It might be her parents!" I yell/whispered at Adam.

"Where the hell am I suppose to go?"

"Kitchen!"

"Great idea, so many options there! Let's move the fridge and hide behind there!" He said sarcastically.

The door opened. _Shit. _We ran to the first place available.

"Wow, Peter is the best!" I heard Ali gush as she and Clare walked into the house. Oh thank God!

"Yeah, it's a good thing we're his two favorite customers. Do you think the boys are awake yet?" Clare asked.

"Eh, who knows. Those to sleep like bears in the winter." Ali laughed.

"Ha! I think I could get a cranky, dead to the world, grizzly bear up faster than those two." Clare mused.

"Hey!" Adam said crouching up under the table, hitting his head against it in the process. "Ow!"

"Way to go, Machismo." I said knocking him on the head.

"What the hell are you dong underneath her table?" Ali asked. I noticed that Ali was carrying a coffee tray and Clare had a bag in her hands. They went to the freaking Dot!

"You didn't think that they went to get breakfast, you imbecile?" I asked Adam punching him in his shoulder.

"Pshh! You're the one who almost had a heart attack when Clare wasn't lying on the couch with you!"

"You're the one who threw a freaking book at me!"

"They weren't home!"

"GUYS!" Ali and Clare said at the same time. Clare continued, "The question; how did you manage to get under the table, which by the way, you're still under it."

"Oh, well when we heard the door open, we thought it might be your parents." Adam said.

"The best place to hide was in the kitchen? The first place her parents will walk in? The first thing they'll see, is two strange boys hiding underneath their table while their fifteen year old daughter was home _alone_? Well, that was a suicide mission if I've ever seen one." Ali said.

"Well why didn't you wake us up?" I asked climbing out from under the table.

"Did you not hear our conversation? We tried. You two were _out_." Clare laughed, placing the Dot To Go bag on the table. "Ali, get out the cream and sugar, please?" She asked and Ali headed to the fridge. "Ali, Blueberry Muffin, Adam, Triple Chocolate Chip, Eli, Walnut, and for me, a Bran Muffin." She said handing us each our favorite flavor.

"Why thanks, Blue Eyes." I said winking at her. She blushed a beautiful shade of red, and hid her face.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked Clare.

"Uh…I don't know. I didn't really plan anything. What do you guys want to do?" She asked. We all contemplated for a moment before Adam spoke.

"Guys! We should go to that carnival tonight!"

"Oh my God, yes!" Ali squealed.

"The carnival? Like with rides and tents and booths and games?" Clare asked.

"Well duh, Blue Eyes, what other kind of carnival would there be?"

"I don't know. Adam what time does it start?"

"I don't know…"

"Genius…" I muttered.

"Wait, didn't we see a sign at the Dot?" Ali asked Clare.

"Oh yeah! Do you remember what it says?"

"No…uh, call Peter and ask him."

Clare took out her phone and dialed Peter's number.

"Hey Peter. Yeah, I know you're working which is why I called. Will you look at that poster for the fair and tell me what time it opens and closes? Really! Great. No Peter, I'm not going by myself." Her face turned bright red, "Maybe…No Peter, it's just going to be Ali, Adam, Eli and I. Peter. I thought you had to work? U-huh, Love you too, now buh-bye!" Clare groaned and Ali snickered.

"So…what time?" I asked and she snapped her head up to look at me, her face turning instantly red.

"Oh umm, it starts a six and ends at midnight tonight because it's their last day in town."

"Aw, we have to wait all day?" Adam complained.

"No, actually. It's three thirty." Ali said.

"Really?" Adam and I said in unison, "We've got to stop doing that. I said stop that!" We yelled at the same time.

"Guys!" The girls yelled again. Ali finished, "Yes. We told you, you two were out like a light." She chuckled. "Beside! Night carnivals are always so much more fun!"

"How are you not deaf?" I asked Clare, dramatically holding my ear. Ali swatted at my arm and Clare laughed.

"Seriously, I think it'd be a good idea. We should go." They all looked at me for my opinion.

"You're the one with the driver's license." Clare said.

"Fine…"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Okay, I'm going to make something to eat, you can just hang in here." Clare said walking back into the kitchen. Adam and Ali plopped down on the couch, fighting over what to put on. I followed Clare into the kitchen and hopped onto the kitchen table, watching her as she walked around looking for what she needed.

"So you've made it from under the table to on top of it? People eat there you know." She turned back around and then muttered, "Not lately though."

"When are your parents going to be home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Do you need help?"

"No. Remember the last time you tried to 'help'? It ended up with you, I, and your kitchen covered in pancake mix."

"Clare Bear, that was so long ago, you can't hold it over my head forever."

"It was last Friday. Stop calling me Clare Bear, we've talked about this."

"Okay…maybe it wasn't that long ago…but I still don't get why you won't let me help you, or call you Clare Bear."

"I would really like my house to _not_ burn to the ground in your attempt to boil water, and because Clare Bear sounds like a children's toy." He said making me laugh.

"Okay, I get that part. What are you making?"

"Pasta and meat sauce."

"At least let me make the noodles."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's me."

"Smug is he."

"At least let me make the noodles." I repeated.

She thought about it for a second, "If anything catches on fire, burns, or gets stuck to the bottom of the pan, I will never let you within five feet of my kitchen again."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Blue Eyes."

We continued to cook shortly until we heard arguing in the living room.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"There is no way Bugs Bunny is better!" What the hell?

"No no no, the duck with a lisp is just a…a…a quack!" Adam argued with Ali.

"Bugs Bunny is just jealous of Daffy Duck! I mean his catch phrase is 'What's up Doc?' What is that?"

"At least Bugs can speak a whole sentence without sputtering all over the place!"

"That's why he stutters 'ehhh' before everything!"

"Bugs Bunny is the star of the show, Daffy Duck is the sidekick!"

"What the hell?" Clare and I said in unison. We Walked into the living room to see that they had finally chosen to watch Looney Tunes, but they weren't paying any attention. They were up in each other's faces, arguing Ali that Daffy Duck was better, Adam that Bugs Bunny was better.

"You two really need lives." I chuckled.

At the same time Ali said "Tell him Daffy Duck is better," Adam said, "Tell her Bugs Bunny is better!"

Clare and I looked at each other and then at them like they were crazy. Well, they were.

"Well? What one's better?" Ali asked frustrated and waiting for an answer.

"Bugs Bunny." Clare and I said in unison.

"Yes!" Adam called out while Ali hissed and slumped back into her chair.

…

…

…

"I'm going to go on the Graviton, and the Comet, or and that boat that swings back and forth until you feel like you're going to fall out!" Adam exclaimed from the front seat.

"Adam, _who are you_?" I asked causing Clare to giggle.

"I am Adam and I am uber excited to go to this carnival."

"What's your favorite part of the carnival, Eli?" Clare asked.

"You know those rides that brings you up gradually and then just drops? I love those." I answered. It was true, I'd go on them again and again when I was younger. Damn, it's been a while. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I haven't been to the carnival since my parents took Darcy and I when we were little. I was probably around eight or nine and Darcy was thirteen or fourteen. I remember my favorite ride was the big swings, and afterwards, my dad would buy us fried dough. But I absolutely loved going to the Ferris Wheel at the end of the night, looking out from the top, seeing the whole carnival and all the lights from the rides and booths. It was like magic." She answered. It was something I could totally see Clare doing.

"Clare, you would say something totally corny and sentimental like that." Ali laughed at Clare.

"I remember, I always wanted to work as a fortune teller." Clare said laughing at herself. "I always thought that the gypsy outfit was so pretty." I bet it would be on her.

"I always wanted to work at the Kissing Booth." Ali said. Wow.

"Ha! Ali, you. Would." Clare said.

"What?"

"Never mind." We all laughed. Just then you could see the Ferris Wheel popping out over some trees.

…

…

…

"Come. On. Clare! You _have _to go on!" Ali urged her. I watched as Clare looked up at the tower in fear.

A single word fell from her mouth, "No."

"Come on, Blue Eyes." I pleaded. Adam, Ali and I were standing near the entrance of the drop tower but Clare refused to go on. Shrieking from previous riders only proved Clare's point more.

"No."

"Don't tell me you're scared, Blue Eyes?" I teased. I knew exactly how to get her onto my favorite ride, and it would only take two little words.

"I-I'm not scared." She stuttered out.

"Prove it." There they were. Those two words that I knew would get Clare's blood boiling, just like those few weeks ago at the Dot. Clare never liked to be proven wrong, and those words had a greater affect on her than anything else. Prove it. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I said them, the wrath of Clare Edwards for ever doubting her. Though, I never doubted Clare's capability, she often did. It was my job to establish her confidence, not only as her writing partner, but as her close…friend.

Oh how I despised that word when it would be used at the same time as 'Clare' in a sentence. I wanted to be so much more than a _friend_ to Clare. But I wouldn't let myself. Clare's too perfect, and has so many things going for her, and I couldn't deal with it if I came in the way of her dreams, in the way of her what-could-have-been life.

But what if I was standing in my own way? What if Adam was right, and that the life Clare's headed for is with me? Then what would that say?

Clare glared at me, knowing just how serious I was about her proving she wasn't afraid to go on this ride. She attempted to fix her self, brushing off invisible dirt, straightening out non existent wrinkles, and walking right past us, stopping by the door.

"Well? Ya comin'?" She asked the exact same way she did that first day.

"Oh you are so on, Edwards." I chuckled behind her.

"Bring it, Goldsworthy." She challenged.

"This is going to be interesting." Adam chuckled beside me.

The four of us bordered the elevator that led to the top of the tower. Nothing out of the ordinary, It was like a an elevator at a hotel, complete with cheesy background music. But when as we reached the top, the lights started to flicker until they finally went out. A bunch of little kids on the ride began to squeal and when this happened. Clare looked around frantically and it took everything in me not to burst with laughter. She looked scared, so I grabbed her hand.

She looked up questioningly and I just shrugged "Wait for it." I said. She had another look of fear on her face for a slight second, until a small smile spread across it.

"AHHHHH!" We dropped. I looked beside me to see Clare was one of those screaming and I laughed. We went up and dropped back down a few more times until it slowed it's speed and settled us back down to the ground.

"So…? It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it, Edwards?" I asked looking down at her as we exited the ride.

"Wait a second, let my stomach catch up with the rest of my body. I left it back on the ride." She answered breathlessly.

"Oh Clare Bear, it wasn't that bad." Adam said putting his arm around her waist.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered and he chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! CLARE! We _have_ to go on the Viking Ship!"

"Owowowowowowow! Ali! Ali! Calm down, you're ripping my arm from its socket!"

"Oops. Sorry." Ali giggled. How Clare dealt with her was a foreign mystery to me. "Now come on!"

"Ali. Chill. Just relax. It's only seven o'clock, do you know how long we have?"

"I don't care how long we have, I want to go now!" The witch demanded. Well _damn!_

"Ali wait! Just wait a second. I think we should…get something to eat first?" Clare suggested looking back at me and Adam.

"Well it's about time somebody said something! I'm starving!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well then it's settled," Clare said clapping her hands together, a look of relief adorning her face, "Well go get something to eat and then go on more rides." She said looking back at Ali.

"Fine…whatever." Ali said stomping off, her arms crossed over her chest, with Adam following close behind her.

"Phew." Clare sighed when they were out of earshot.

"Why so hesitant to condone to Bhandari's every pathetic whim?" I teased coming up behind her.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Do what, exactly?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"St-top sneaking up on m-me like that."

"No promises…" I muttered in her ear, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"And to answer your question, because she'll drag me all over the fair grounds, not letting me rest, like she has been all night. I figured one of you would have been hungry, I used that as an escape window."

"Ahhh, I see. That's the price you pay for being best friends with the future dictator of the world." She chuckled.

"If that's my punishment, you'll be the first person she executes." She said, jabbing a finger at my chest and turning back around to follow Ali and Adam.

I'm taken back for a moment before I decide to catch up to her.

"Nah, she'll probably make me her personal slave,"

"No. That job goes to her older brother Sav."

"Ohh, that's where the relation comes from. Ali is Sav's younger sister. Cool guy, great taste in music. I feel bad for him." I chuckled as did she.

"Oh, leave her alone. If she's so bad, why do you put up with her?" Clare asked smugly.

"Because she's always with you." I answered honestly. She turned away, her face flushed a light pink.

"Funny, she says the same thing about you." Clare laughed nervously.

"Are you nervous, Blue Eyes?"

"Why would I be nervous?" She questioned shakily.

"Well, I don't know. It seems whenever I'm around, you're nervous."

"I am not!"

"Okay, so you're this nervous all of the time?"

"Yes!...no…well…ugh, be quiet." She huffed.

"So it _is_ me then."

"Not exactly…just certain things about you."

"Oh, you mean like my sexiness and my charm."

"Certainly not your cockiness." She jabbed.

"Ouch! My cockiness is my best quality."

"Then you mustn't have many, do you?"

"What is this, 'Take Jab's at Eli Day'?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

"Okay, okay, maybe I deserved that, but _you_ didn't answer my question."

"No, you do not make me nervous."

"Liar."

"I am not!"

"Oh, that's right! Saint Clare, 'Holier than Thou,' is too innocent to do anything wrong." I teased.

"I am not too innocent."

"Prove it." Second time in one day.

"How?"

"Hmmm…you have to…profess your undying love for me!"

"Yeah, okay, in your dreams," She snorted. "And how does that prove I'm not too innocent? Try again, Goldsworthy."

"Ouch, so that means you _don't_ love me? I'm truly wounded, Blue Eyes."

"You'll live. Now, what do I have to do?"

"Curse." I smirked.

"Damn." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not words you can find in the Bible—"

"You've read the Bible, Mister Atheist?" She asked smugly.

"Not the point. I mean _really_ curse; hell and damn don't count."

"But I—"

"You know, there are other ways you could give up your Saint Hood, but I doubt you'd agree." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"You're sick."

"Kidding!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in defense. A man can dream… "Come one Clare, one little curse word won't kill you." I persuaded.

"No, but I might go to Hell."

"Pshh, please, for saying one curse word? Can't you cleanse your soul of your 'sins' by going to comparison, or something?"

"Confession."

"Yeah, that." She continued to contemplate that for a moment.

"Fu—mhhama" She slurred.

"Huh? What was that?" I teased, stepping closer with my hand in a funnel over my ear.

"Fuck! Happy? There, I said it! Huh!" She gasped when she realized she cursed, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Aha! How does it feel to be a little less Saint like?" I teased.

"Shut up." She muttered as she turned away from me and continued to walk away.

"Aw, come on, Clare Bear, don't be mad at me."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, don't speak to me."

"Hey, you're the one that said you weren't innocent." I reasoned.

"And you're the one that made me prove it!"

I continued to laugh all the way to where Adam and the She-Devil were sitting. They looked between me and Clare and Adam spoke up first.

"What, did you two get into a Lovers' Quarrel?"

"Ha. Ha. And no, I made her curse." Ali and Adam both dropped their hot dogs and looked at Clare.

"You got Saint Clare…to _curse?_ What'd she say?"

"Fuck." I answered and saw Clare cringe.

"Well I'll be damned! Clare Bear deserves an ice cream!"

"Shut. Up. Adam."

"You weren't afraid you were going to go to Hell?" Ali joked.

"Oh she was." I laughed.

"I hate you." Clare said to me.

"No you don't." Adam and Ali said at the same time, earning themselves glares from Clare.

"Hey, Clare?" Ali said.

"Huh?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Uhhh…eight thirty?"

"More like the perfect time to go on the Ferris Wheel."

She was right; all the lights were on and the sky was a deep blue, almost black.

Clare's face brightened, "Oh my, you're right, let's go!" She squealed. We made our way over to the Ferris Wheel line which was surprisingly short, and got into a cart; Clare and I on one side, Ali and Adam on the other.

"So what's the big deal about this ride; it's not very exciting." Said Adam.

"But it is. A little past sunset, when all the lights are on, my sister, my dad, and I would come on and look out at the fair. The lights from up here were always so beautiful. I always though it was magic."

"It sure is." I said, staring at Clare in awe. She was looking out the over the railing, the dim natural light contrasting with the glow of the lights below, truly making her look like an angel. Clare turned back, smiling meekly at me as I did the same, completely forgetting where we were.

"That's cute." Adam broke through sarcastically. I turned to glare at him and his smug little grin that said "Psh yeah, you know I'm right", Clare doing the same thing. The ride came to a stop.

"OH my God, are we stuck! The ride is stuck! It's gonna fall, and we're all gonna die!" Adam yelled.

"God, Adam, are you always such a pessimist?"

"Yeah, it's just stopped to let more people on at the bottom."

"Oh, yeah, right, I knew that…" He said, scratching his head nervously.

"Of course you did, Machismo."

"Shut up, Fish Pits."

"Hey, Clare?"

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Do you know what I can see from up here?" When Clare didn't answer, she continued. "A photo booth. It's right between the swings and the carousel."

"Yeah! When was the last time the three of us got our pictures taken together?"

"Yeah, and now we've got another person." Adam said

"No." I answered.

"Seriously, Eli?"

"You three, can go in the photo booth, I however, am not." I said.

"Fine. But you'll regret it." Clare said as we were allowed off.

"Doubt it." We made our way over to the photo booth and the three of them climbed in.

"Ya sure you don't wanna join?" Adam asked.

"Positive."

"Suit yourself!" He shut the curtains, not before muttering, "Mister 'Too Cool'".

I heard six clicks and giggles erupting from Clare and Ali. Three strips of photos fell from the slot, so I decided to look at how ridiculous they were.

The first picture was the three of them looking in opposite directions, everywhere but at the camera. The next was suppose to be silly, with Clare sticking her tongue out, Ali's lips puckered like a fish, and Adam giving them each bunny ears. Next was the three of them trying to look…tough? I had no clue how to describe that picture. The next one was them all making Scream faces, with there hands on their cheeks, mouths gaping open. The next was Adam with his eyes closed while Clare and Ali kissed his cheeks, and the final one was them all laughing, probably at all of their poses.

They all got out of the booth, laughing.

"You guys are so lame." I chuckled, handing them each a photo.

"Correction, you're lame for not taking those photos with us!" Clare said.

"Yeah, whatever maybe next time."

"So you admit you should have come."

"No."

"Well there's no time like the present, come take pictures with us."

"How will that work? Ali and Adam have miraculously disappeared. And for their next act, they will saw the lovely Clare Edwards in half!" I teased.

"Oh shut up." She giggled smacking my arm. "Fine, then why don't we just take the pictures together?" She reasoned.

"I don't think I could make that many different faces."

"Okay, you can be sarcastic for one…oh, wait! You'd look exactly the same."

"Oh, ha, ha."

She giggled, "Then we'll only do three pictures instead of six. Deal?"

I huffed and exasperated sigh, "Fineeeee."

"Well don't seem so excited about it!" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the photo booth.

"Okay, Clare, I've never been in one of these before. How does it work?"

"You get the choice of three, six, or ten pictures, you get five seconds to decide your next pose, and it's one dollar for each strip of photos." She explained. She clicked some random buttons and the screen began to count down.

"Okay do…serious!"'

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"NOW!" She put a sophisticated look on her face, and her thumb and pointer finger under her chin, I did the same, right before the camera took the picture.

"Okay now…just…smile!" She said shrugging her shoulders. We both looked into the camera and smiled, I actually smiled.

"Uhh…" Clare looked at me as I did her. We sat there and looked into each other's eyes as the third picture. "Never mind." She muttered after she heard the click. I began to lean in and she did, too.

"Are you guys in here?" Adam asked as he opened the curtain. _Dammit!_ Every time! "Yup, found them Ali!" Clare looked away as she began to blush. I turned in my seat to glare at Adam.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Never. Mind." I grit through my teeth as I got out of the booth. I grabbed Clare's hand and helped her out, but didn't let go, never let go.

"Clare, come one, I wanna go on the Twist-a-whirl!" Ali shrilled as she interlocked her arms with Clare's.

I watched her walk away with Ali.

"Dude, what was with the death glare?" Adam asked coming up behind me.

I grabbed the forgotten photo strips from slot and looked at the last picture.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment, Machismo." I said stuffing the photos into my pockets.

We went on a few more rides, and I seriously think Clare liked the ones that spun. Every time we went on one, she would throw her hands in and literally _cheer_.

Around eleven thirty, we decided it was time to leave. As we walked past a snack booth, the girls stopped for cotton candy. Clare and Ali were giggling all the way to Morty, so I decided to grab a piece of her cotton candy.

"Hey, get your own!"

"If you haven't realized, the fair's closing." I pointed out.

"So that justifies stealing _my_ cotton candy."

"I would suppose so."

"Shut up."

"You know, there's two other people in this car."

"How could we forget; Loud and Annoying."

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

"Wait, which one am I?" Ali asked.

"Both." I answered. "So am I dropping people off at their individual houses or what?"

"Yeah, just drop me off at my place." Adam said.

"Same. Well, not his house, mine." Ali said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Bhandari." I retorted. "What about you, Clare? Clare?" I looked over to see she'd fallen asleep. "Guess I'll just wake her when we get to your house."

"So does that mean another sleep over with the girl you're madly in love with?" Adam asked.

"Shut up."

I dropped the two of them off at their houses and drove to Clare's.

"Clare? Clare?"

"Huh? Eli, where are we?" she asked in a sleepy daze.

"We're at your house; you fell asleep on the way home. Where are your keys?"

"I-I've got it." She said as she got out of the car, clumsily walking up the driveway. She made it all the way up to the door, but fell.

"Whoa! Careful there Edwards,"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Lemme jus—"

"No, I've got it." I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, deciding to just carry her in the house. I carried her up to her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Night...Eli" She muttered before falling back asleep.

I chuckled, "Night Blue Eyes." I wasn't leaving her, especially since her parents weren't home, so I just slept on the couch again. God, what has this girl done to me?

* * *

***Disclaimer* I own a laptop and the thoughts that run through my head, not Degrassi, nor do I own Looney Tunes.**

**The whole time writing this, I wanted to go to the carnival.**

**Kind of a corny chapter but eh!**

**Much drama in the next chapter!**

**So...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Yeah, we've been lacking on the review department, haven't we people?**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	23. Shattered Hearts

**Oh my God, just three more finals and I'll be able to post reguarly again!**

**Whoo-hoo!**

**ANYWAY...**

**Sorry again for the delay and for this chapter.**

**It's another choppy, confusing one, but I was just trying to get the point acrossed.**

**Hopefully you'll understand.**

**And I apologize ahead of time for Clare's bit of OOC, but it's suppose to express Clare's anger.**

**Okay, I've said too much, just read!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Clare's POV

I woke up in a daze with a slight headache and a fuzziness clouding my vision. I was in my room, _when did I get here?_ I don't remember coming home from the fair last night, I must've fallen asleep in Eli's car. Eli. Did he carry me up here? I'm so confused. I got up and almost fell, catching myself on my dresser. It was about eleven o'clock. I groaned and walked downstairs into the bathroom to get the Ibprofen, and then into the kitchen to get my other vitamins and supplements. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and almost had a heart attack.

"OHMYGOODNESS!" I yelled dropping the water bottle when I closed the fridge door to see Eli was standing in my kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine." He greeted smirking at my reaction.

"Elijah. Goldsworthy. You scared the bejeezus out of me!" I exclaimed, placing my hand over my heart.

"And it gets better every time!" He chuckled. I picked up the forgotten items on the floor, and reached into the cupboard to get the rest.

"Eli, did you…carry me up to my room last night?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Yeah, you were like a dead man walking. You walked from Morty to the door and almost fell on your ass. You were dead tired. I just carried you up to your room."

"Oh." I said simply.

"No thank you required." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. It's just I woke up…really confused this morning; I didn't remember coming home from the fair. I was just wondering so, thank you."

"No problem, Blue Eyes."

I grabbed all of the vitamins prescribed to me by my doctor, and successfully took them all. Until, Eli noticed a certain wheel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Miss _Saint _Clare Edwards, is taking_ birth control pills?_" He asked flabbergasted as my cheeks heated.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like Miss Purity Ring is on birth control pills." He said, grabbing the wheel from me.

"Oh, my goodness, okay, yes, I'm on them, but not for what you think. When I was like, thirteen I had really bad acne, so my doctor prescribed them to me because they're good for you skin, see?" I said pointing to my face.

"Interesting…" He muttered.

"Can I take my pills now?"

"You sound like a druggie."

"Eliiii…"

"Clarrrre…"

"Give them."

"Fine, ruin my fun." He chuckled.

"Thank you." I finished taking my pills," So, you stayed here last night?"

"No, I broke into your house this morning." He retorted.

"Be serious."

"It was like one in the morning, I wasn't driving home. I crashed on the couch." He explained. Eh, nothing new. "So, the rents are finally making an appearance today?"

"Who knows for how long…" I muttered into my water bottle.

"What makes you say that?"

"I-I think…God, I think my mom's cheating on my dad." I admitted, dropping my face in my hands.

"Clare…"

"I mean the signs are all there, she's never home anymore and when she was, she was always depressed because my dad was working late. I think she might feel…I don't know, neglected. Like, she doesn't feel loved, so she looks elsewhere. Now, whenever she is home, she's Miss Sunshine, even when my dad's not home. She'll pick, and pick, and pick, at the tiniest thing to start an argument with him and it's just so…urgh! I'm just so confused! And no one thinks I'm old enough to understand; no one tells me anything! It's like I'm a five year old little girl, holding onto her teddy bear and hiding in the shadows because she's too afraid to come out and play! I'm not some little kid anymore, and it's a lot worse guessing what's going on then actually knowing! Not like there ever home to tell me anything and—"

"Whoa, Clare, calm down."

"I-I-I-I don't know what to do."

"You're fifteen; you're not suppose to know what to do. But what you should do is tell them exactly how you feel, and get some answers."

"I wish it were that easy." It was silence for a few more minutes until Eli spoke.

"Come on," He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To get your mind off of things, now come. On!"

…

…

…

"Eli, where're we going?" I asked annoyed.

"Have you not realized yet, I love to keep things a surprise?"

"Have you not realized yet, I hate your surprises?"

"Ouch, I'm trying to do a good thing for you and you shoot me down? Goes to show who the good friend is and who's not." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, okay, I'll remember that when someone decides to invite himself over for another sleep over, since I'm _such_ a bad friend."

"You asked me to stay."

"Not once! I've told you you don't have to stay, but you insist!" I rebutted.

"…"

"…"

"Okay, you got me there. But! I only stayed because I thought you'd be lonely!" He defended.

"Aren't you considerate…" I muttered.

"That's right." He said smugly.

"Where. Are. We. Going?"

"I'm. not. Telling. You."

"Pweasssse?" He looked at me and I thought for just a second he was going to crack.

"Well…no. Sorry, Blue Eyes." He chuckled and I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms over my chest.

We continued to drive out of town, "Eli, where the hell are we going?"

"Relax, Clare Bear."

"_Don't_. Call Me Clare Bear."

"Why not; Adam and Ali can."

"They're the ones who created the nickname when we were like…twelve."

"Touché."

"Ha." I said smugly as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Before he could comment, he made a sharp turn onto a dirt road, and since this car is old enough to be my mother's SUV's great, great grandfather, there were no seatbelts, thus causing me to slide violently into him.

"Geez, Eli! You could've warned me, or…installed seatbelts."

"Thought about it…decided better to keep this bad boy as he came."

"So he was always a piece of crap?" I countered.

"He. Is. _Vintage!" _He defended.

"Yeah, yeah." We laughed it off and drove deeper into the woods until we stopped.

"Uh, Eli,"

"Calm down, Blue Eyes, I'm not going to kill you."

"So convincing…"

"Just get out."

We walked a little further down a path, following the sound of rushing water. It kept getting louder and louder until we were on the edge of a relatively small waterfall.

"I used to come here a lot to clear my head."

"How? It's so noisy." I yelled over the falls.

"That's the point. You can't here anything but the water. I'd come up here and just…scream."

"I thought you said screaming wasn't your style." I mocked.

"No, screaming in _public_ is not my style. But it sure is a good way to vent, let out anger. Try it."

"No."

"I promise you it'll help." He assured. I waited a few moments and let out a loud, shrill, blood curdling scream. It lasted a good thirty seconds until it wavered in laughter at the relief it sent through my body and Eli's reaction.

"Wow, that felt good." I giggled.

"My ear doesn't" Eli said, holding his ear dramatically.

"Oh, get over it, ya big baby. You listen to people scream to music all the time, no difference besides I'm screaming to water."

"You've got a big mouth."

"Gotta if I have to get Ali and Adam's attention."

"Good point…" We continued to watch the falls. It's not that far down, fifteen, maybe twenty feet."

"Hey, Goldsworthy, how deep is that water?"

"I'd say about ten, fifteen feet."

"So if someone knew how to swim, they'd be totally safe jumping off?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Why, you feel like taking a dip, Clare Bear." He questioned cockily.

"Not exactly…" And with one subtle push, Eli fell into the clear, blue water.

I made sure his head popped up and when it did, I laughed. Irrevocably and uncontrollably.

"Oh, you are gonna get it now, Edwards!" Eli yelled from the natural pool. I was too busy laughing to see Eli's dripping form retreat from the water. I didn't notice until I was being carried, bridal style, towards the ledge.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Eli put me down!" I protested trying to squirm my way out of his arms.

"Nu-uh-uh, Blue Eyes, it's called pay back!"

"Eli put me down!"

"Suit yourself; you asked for it!"

"Eli, no!" Too late. He threw me into the water. The water was surprisingly warm and very refreshing. I swam back up to the surface and flipped my wet hair out of my face.

"HA!" Eli yelled from the top of the ledge.

"It's not that bad, what'd ya make such a big deal about?" I called up

"You pushed me into the water!"

"You threw me in to the water!"

"…"

"…"

"You pushed me in!"

"Oh, please, you were going to push me in in about thirty more seconds anyway!"

"Okay…"

"Ha! Now jump before I push you again!"

"Well fine then." He muttered, only this time taking his shoes and shirt off first. Oh my God…

"You know, staring is rude."

"Don't flatter yourself, Goldsworthy."

"Whatever…CANON BALL!"

_Splash!_

"Hey!" I splashed him when he came up, "You did that on purpose!" I accused.

"No…eh, you're right!" He said as he splashed me in return.

"Oh no, Goldsworthy, this is war!"

"Bring it, Edwards!"

…

…

It was Sunday night, around nine, nine thirty. I had been exhausted from the weekends event; the party at Declan's, the carnival, and my water fight with Eli today. All of that was so much fun, but now, I just want to go to sleep. I was dreaming peacefully, until a crash of a glass plate being thrown into the wall and breaking on the floor, awoke me.

"You stupid _whore!_" My father yelled at my mother.

"I'm sorry, Randall, but I'm not the whore here! You'vebeen sleeping with your secretary fro months!" My mother seethed.

"I have _never_ cheated on you, Helen, but you've been screwing every man in Toronto, you dirty Bitch!"

"Screw you, you BASTARD!"

"Everyone's been screwing you, you WHORE!"

The tears were streaming down my face like those falls in the woods, and I ran downstairs.

"STOP IT! Stop it! Do you see how your fighting is affecting _me_? You know, your fifteen year old you've both been neglecting? Damn, do you even care? I am so tired, of you guys screaming, and fighting with one another! Just stop it!" I screamed and then ran out of the house.

It was raining, but I didn't care. When I was sure they wouldn't follow me, I slowed to a walk. I was crying my eyes out, my salt water tears mixing with the cool fresh water, literally holding myself together at the seams. Arms wrapped tightly around my chest, trying to control the sobs that were erupting from my throat. Impossible. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure knew I wasn't going back home. I'd rather sleep on a park bench in the rain then deal with that. I was probably going to get sick, but I didn't care. I stopped by a bench under a streetlight and sobbed, bringing my legs up in front of me and resting my head in my hands.

"Clare?" I almost didn't here him over the sound of the rain. I looked up to see the hearse pull up in front of me. "Get in!" I obliged happily, and didn't hesitate to enter the passengers seat. "Clare, what the hell; are you crazy? What were you doing on a bench in the middle of a storm?"

"Getting away from my house." I answered shakily, wiping remaining tears from my eyes, and shivered from the lack of heat. Eli noticed and shrugged out of his leather blazer.

'Eli, no, I—"

"Clare, you're freezing. Take the jacket." I did as he said, and wrapped it tightly around my shaking form.

"Thank you…"

"So…what happened?"

"I…I was sleeping and woke up when someone threw a glass plate into the wall. Then I heard my parents screaming at each other, like they've never screamed before. My-my dad…he called my mom a stupid whore, and accused her of having…many affairs. She accused him of sleeping with his secretary. They threw a few more nasty names at each other before I'd finally had enough. I felt like _I_ was the adult, parenting _them_ the way I blew off. And then I ran. I just had to get out of that house. I ended up on that bench a few minutes before you drove by." I started crying again as I relived what just happened. We made it rather quickly to Eli's house and I guess I ran further than I thought. Eli parked in his driveway and brought me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Clare. What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out."

"Do you want to stay at my place?"

"Aren't your parents home?"

"Nah, my dad's a shock jock and he and my mom are at some event in Hamilton."

"Okay." He helped me out of the car and I slipped my arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked into the house.

"No problem. Wait here." He ran up the stairs and back down with a towel and something for me to wear.

"What, were you expecting me?" I asked as I looked to see that it was the same "outfit" he had me wear the last time I was here.

"Something told me you might need a place to crash," He smirked, "You know where the bathroom is." He quipped smugly.

"Har. Har." I said, rolling my eyes. I walked up the stairs, drying my hair on the way up. Changing into the boxers and t-shirt, I thought to myself. _God, what has this boy done to me?_ I muttered as I exited the bathroom.

"Comfy?" He questioned cockily as he lie, sprawled out on the couch.

"Not really. You have me in practically _nothing_."

"I am _so_ sorry to hear that," He said sarcastically. I swear, sometimes I could just ring his neck, "But I don't think you want to go home right now, so you're stuck here." He informed, patting the little space that there was beside him. "Where were you planning on going anyway?"

"I don't know…probably Ali's."

"Ali lives in the opposite direction you were headed."

"I wasn't really thinking about where I was going. Just getting out of there."

It was silent for a few moments until Eli spoke, "Wanna know what I find funny?" What could possibly be funny? "You always get stuck at my house in the rain."

"It's only been twice."

"Yeah, but like three days the first time."

"Whatever, Eli." I giggled.

"Where were you coming from anyway?"

"Adam's house; it was Guy's Night."

"Ha! Did you tell him I pushed you into the creek?"

"Psh, no, he doesn't need anymore ideas!"

"Aw, your little Grasshopper's growing up." I cooed, poking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." He snorted.

A comfortable silence spread before I spoke, "Thank you, Eli, really. God only knows what I'd do if I didn't have you." I whispered.

"Anytime."

I was exhausted. Within a few more minutes, I was peacefully dreaming.

…

…

…

They told me today, almost as soon as I got home from school. Not only did thy say they were getting a divorce, it was already legalized. How did I not see this! Why did they not tell me?

My mother's last name was no longer Edwards, but Helen Reynolds. I swear, my life is spiraling out of control, and I'm just barely holding on. When they told me, I didn't cry, I didn't object. I knew something was wrong when my mother said, _Clare, your father and I need to speak to you._ She was so formal and proper and she said father. She always says Dad. They told me the news and asked me how I felt. I said nothing. I got up and left, slamming the door behind.

Now's the time to cry.

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked as the tears streamed down my face. I ran into some people and earned some rude comments but I didn't care. I ran into K.C. and his cheating whore, who just had to comment.

"Hey cry baby, did you win the ugly contest?" Psh, please.

"Leave me alone, bitch, I'm not in the mood for your petty games."

I also ran into Sav and Drew, who probably texted their siblings that I was in a rush to nowhere, tears gliding down my face, because I got frantic text messages from Ali and Adam.

One other person I ran into was Fitz…As if my day weren't bad enough.

"Hey, Pretty Lady. What did you in Emo Boy get into a fight.?"

"Leave me alone, Fitz."

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." That's it!

"Okay," I kneed him in his groin, hard, just like he did Eli, "Answer enough for ya?" And I kept on walking. I had half a mind to go to the Dot, Peter could surely at least get me to smile, but to be honest I didn't know anybody who could fix this.

I walked until I came across the dirt road I drove on with Eli yesterday, and from there, I booked it to through the woods. I made it to the falls and screamed, louder than I had yesterday. I practically pulled my hair out as I had a fit on the ledge, absolutely tempted to jump. The only problem, I knew I wouldn't die.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again. And again. And again. Again, again, again, until my throat couldn't make another sound. I finally fell to the dirt floor, crying my eyes out.

The falls roar loudly in front of me, blocking out any source of sound. My phone vibrated at least six times, and I was tempted to throw it into the cool, frigid water. Is it impossible for something to go right for once in my life? My parents don't love each other anymore, my sister left, I was cheated on by my first boyfriend, two of the only three people I have left in my life get bullied every day and pushed over the edge, and I still can't tell Eli how I really feel. My life sucks.

"I'm guessing you talked to your parents." Eli said as he sat down beside me. He would know that I came back here.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, talked. More like filling me in on details they forgot to mention. Like the fact that they've been in the divorce process for the passed three months and it was finalized. Today." I said wiping a few more tears from my cheeks, "I did what you told me; I screamed for about an hour. Had a few more thoughts that may send me into the loony bin."

"Been there; done that." He chuckled beside me, trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed bitterly again at my stupidity, "You know what just _kills_ me? The fact that my dad's had his bags packed since the beginning of the summer. Yeah, oh yeah, his late nights at the office he would spend in his condo having cocktail parties with his whores from work. At least he had the decency to get to know them first, compared to my mother who would fuck anyone with a dick between their legs." I commented harshly.

Eli looked taken back by my vulgar language, but understood the anger I was harboring towards my parents.

"I got a text from Adam and like ten from Ali, both asking if you were with me because you walked past both of their brother's who'd told them you were crying. So I stopped at your house. Let me tell you, your mother almost had a heart attack when she saw Morty," He chuckled at another failed attempt to lighten the mood, "Anyway, when she told me you left, and I quote, "abruptly after receiving some bad news from her father and I," I knew what had happened. The only place I could think of you coming, if you didn't show up at my place, was here. Of course, I figured I'd let you vent for a while, actually, I've been waiting here since a few minutes after you arrived, but believe it or not I know how you're feeling."

"Aren't your parents still together."

"Disgustingly so, it's like their hormone driven teenagers. Anyway not the point. The point is, I've had some of the closest people ripped harshly and unfairly away from me. I had a girlfriend, her name was Julia. We started dating freshman year. I loved her, a lot, but it never seemed to be able to work. I found out she was cheating on me when I thought she was on vacation with her family Spring Break. I was driving around, looking for something to do, and I saw her, swapping spit at a park with some guy I recognized from school. To say the least, I was pissed," I looked up, intrigued with what he was saying. His voice started to waver as he began to conclude his story, "We got into a fight, and I said things I shouldn't have. She took off on her bike in the night. Got hit by a car. Died on impact." He finished. Now I felt selfish. Eli's been through hell and back and I'm freaking out about this?

"Long story short, I understand. Exactly. After hearing my story, it may not seem yours is that bad, but sometimes losing someone to themselves is worse then losing someone to someone else. I really hope you understand what I'm trying to say." I looked up to realize he had shed a few tears of his own, and I wiped them away as he did mine, so many times before.

"We should get out of here. Hotel Eli's waiting for its favorite resident." He stood up, offering his hand which I gratefully accepted.

"Eli," He looked down at me and I embraced him in a hug, "Thank you, so much. And I'm so, so, so sorry about Julia."

"No problem Blue Eyes. And I've made peace with it. As much peace as you can accept in a situation like that."

We walked to Morty and drove to Eli's in a comfortable silence.

"Oh! Two more residents at Hotel Eli tonight." He filled me in.

"Adam and Ali?"

"Worse. CeCe and Bullfrog."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My parents."

"Wait. So I'm meeting your parents and what are you going to say? 'Hey guys, this is Clare, we're going to my room now.' And expect them not to suspect anything?" I questioned him like he had three heads.

"That's the plan." He laughed.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, your parents are okay with that?"

"Do you know how long my dad's been trying to get a girl in my room? He will kiss the ground you walk on."

"Please, please, _please_, explain to them we're not _doing_ anything."

"Don't worry Saint Clare, I'll explain. But be prepared for my dad's…blunt attitude. And my mother's…overly loving attitude." Oh, boy.

We pulled up to the drive way and I felt instantly nervous, and Eli being Eli, sensed my discomfort.

"Clare calm down."

"Yup. Okay." He chuckled and opened up the door. I heard a husky laugh and petite giggles erupt from the living room.

"Please put any articles of clothing back on, I have a guest!" Eli called from the doorway, covering my eyes from anything I may be scarred from later.

"Eli, my boy! Who've ya got there, that Video Game Kid?" I heard a husky voice ask.

"Is it safe?"

"Oh, just get in here, Baby Boy." Eli let go of my eyes and I laughed at his reactions. He rolled his eyes and led me into the familiar living room.

I saw a woman who literally looked like she stepped straight out of the eighties, with dirty blonde hair and Eli's green eyes. She looked to be just a little taller than me. Next to her sat a pot belly man who looked like he had just left a rock concert, who wore a more worn version of Eli's infamous smirk, his chocolate brown hair the same shade of Eli's, thinning on his head.

"No, and his name is Adam, Dad. CeCe, Bullfrog, this, is Clare." He answered gesturing towards me. His parents shared a knowing look and turned back to me.

"So this is the famous Clarabelle Eli hasn't shut up about?" Bullfrog spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Mister and Missus Goldsworthy."

"Eh, no need to sound so formal, Baby Girl. Just call me CeCe, and my husband Bullfrog here." CeCe corrected as she snuggled into Bullfrogs side.

"Ew, could you guys give it a rest for an hour?" Eli complained. Seeing Eli's parents was refreshing, but I felt a pang of sadness as I realized my parents would never be like that again.

"Right, wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." Said Bullfrog.

"Oh, no, see, I'm not—"

"She's his English Partner, don't you pay attention to your son's life so much." CeCe saved, sarcastically. So that's where Eli gets it from…

"Well I just assumed, he talks about her so much." Bullfrog muttered to his wife.

"Dad! Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Eli covered for himself. I giggled to myself as Eli literally shoved his father into the other room.

"Come here, Baby Girl, take a seat." CeCe said, "So you're the famous Clare."

"I guess so." I laughed.

"I don't think Bullfrog and I have had a conversation with Eli that your name hasn't been brought up in." CeCe admitted. Eli _really _talks about me that much? "Half the time he's not even home. And when he is, he's up on his laptop, chatting away with you."

"Yeah, I guess we've been hanging out…a lot." I muttered to myself.

"You two must be really close."

"Yeah, I've been told," I chuckled, "We were originally English partners, well, we still are, but over that we've become really good friends."

"Friends…hmm?"

"Yeah…he's been helping through a lot. My uh, my parent's just kind of dropped the bomb that they're divorced on me today and I couldn't stay there." I admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Baby Girl. Well, you've got a spot here, whenever you need one."

"Thank you, so much. Really, I appreciate it. Now I know where Eli's hospitality comes from."

"Huh?"

"A few weeks ago, Ali, Adam and I got stuck here in the rain for like three days, and he let me stay here last night, too."

Before CeCe could say anything, Bullfrog and Eli came back into the room.

"Okay, bye now, we're going upstairs!" Eli said as he pushed me up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you." I said awkwardly. "Well this doesn't look conspicuous at all." I muttered to Eli.

"I explained, just go."

"But I was having a nice conversation with CeCe." I protested.

"That's what I was afraid of." He chuckled as he pushed me into his room.

* * *

**I use a lot of Dialouge, don't I?**

**Before you ask, NO they do not have sex!**

**Because I know that question is going to come up!**

**Glad we cleared that up...anyway...**

**this whole chapter was based around Clare's parents.**

**And I know I said I wasn't going to bring Julia into the story, but I thought this situation was perfect.**

**I know, it jumps around...alot...but the last part takes place that Monday after school.**

**Ah...this story is almost over! **

**Three...maybe four more chapters that will (hopefully) leave you on the edge of your seat!**

**Sooo...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It? **

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**And if you haven't already, go ahead and check out my new story, _My Best Friend's Girl_.**

**I'm not continuing it until this is over and I get a certain amount of reviews.**

**So if you like the new story, tell me!**

**Anyway, I'm babbling!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	24. Forced Arrangement

**EARLY UPLOAD! Yeah, that's right, only took me three days!**

**Whoo!**

**I love this chapter! I really hope I leave you guys asking "Dude, what the fuck?" at least three times in this chapter.**

**If not, I've failed.**

**Anyway, there's only...two more chapters...the last chapter and the Epilouge...maybe a filler chapter...okay, enough of my rambling, get on to reading!**

**And sorry if there are some mistakes, I was so happy that I finished this so quickly that I may have missed some things will editing.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Eli's POV

"So are you going?" I heard Ali ask Clare as we sat at the lunch table on Wednesday.

"To class? Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She questioned.

"Clare Bear. Really? All you can think about is class?"

"Well, I'd rather get my mind off of things, and I've been focusing on my writing and—"

"Clare! You don't know what Friday is?"

"Uh…the twenty-first?"

"No, Clare! It's the Moonlight dance!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Dances never work out for me…" Clare rejected.

"Clare, you had two guys fighting over you at the last one."

"Yeah, and the one I picked, cheated on me, and mine and Connor's relationship has been awkward ever since. I'm not going, Ali, and I have more important things to do—"

"Clare, you have to go!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be there!"

"Als, I see you everyday."

"But when was the last time the two of us got to dress up and have some real fun?"

"Last Friday night. Declan's party. Though, you may not remember because you were so wasted."

"Hey! I was thirsty!" Ali defended.

"I bet you were…" Then Ali turned to face Adam and I.

"Adam, are you going to the Moonlight dance?"

"Umm…I wasn't planning on it," Ali gave him a death glare, and he reluctantly nodded his head yes.

"And you, Eli?" No matter what she did, I wouldn't be broken.

"Nah, dances aren't my thing."

"But Clare's going."

"Ali, I am not!"

"And she needs a date, because I'm going with Drew."

"Aliah! I'm not going to the dance, okay? I've got too many other things I have to worry about like my classes, and my grades, and finals and…I've got to go!" She sighed exasperated as she left the lunch table. Wow, Clare is really taking her parent's divorce hard. She's stayed at my house for the past three nights, not that I minded, but she has to face her parents some time.

"What's wrong with Clare Bear?" Adam asked me.

"Why do you two always expect me to have the answers?" I asked. They both just gave me looks like, 'are you freaking kidding me?'. "I don't know if I should tell you…" I murmured. I didn't know when Clare was going to tell them, or if she was going to tell them at all. From the way things sounded, I was the only one she'd confided in.

"Well what the hell's wrong with her? I haven't seen her this upset since Darcy." Ali asked.

"Well, this is the long term affect of Darcy, I guess you could say."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ali asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Let's just say…Darcy's downward spiral set the domino effect in Clare's parent's marriage. They got divorced. Monday."

Adam and Ali were shocked, "Wait, but doesn't it take months for all of the legalization to be completed?" Ali asked, absolutely bewildered.

"Yeah, it did. They've been in the divorcing process since the begging of last June. They didn't tell Clare until it was finalized." I informed.

"But—how—they can't. Is that why Clare disappeared Monday?" Adam asked.

"She didn't disappear. She went to a place I showed her the day before because she was stressed about her parents. I knew she'd be there, so I just waited until she was done…clearing her head and she told me what happened."

"Why didn't she tell us? We had no idea her parents were fighting." Ali said looking guilty, "My best friend has been dying on the inside and I never noticed. How could I be so selfish?"

"You weren't selfish, Ali. Clare puts up a good front. No one could've guessed."

"You did.'

"Not exactly…"

"Of course she told you," Adam muttered.

"You two are inseparable. If you're dating without telling us, we'll kill you."" I laughed at Ali's comment.

"No, Ali, we're not dating…yet." I muttered the last part.

"YET!" The yelled in unison.

"I planned on it…just trying to find the right moment."

"On the outside, you're a total badass. On the inside, you're such a sap." Adam chuckled.

"I am total badass!" I defended.

"Nah, you're losing your touch, Emo Freak." Ali commented.

"I see you haven't." I deadpanned.

"Okay, well I'm going to find Clare Bear. I'll tell her to meet us by our lockers after school so we can chill at the Dot?" Adam offered.

"Love to…but I've got a date with Drew. Sorry." Ali said.

"Okay, guess it'll just be us three. I'll see you in P.E., just don't kill each other." Adam warned.

"No promises…" We muttered at the same time.

I turned to Ali, "Drew?"

"Hey! He's hot!"

"And I'm the oblivious one…" I muttered

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're going for the wrong Torres brother." I answered and walked away.

…

…

…

Adam and I walked down the halls at the end o f the day towards our lockers to wait for Clare. H e was rambling on about something but I was thinking about that dance on Friday that Ali had mentioned. Don't get me wrong; dances are _not_ my scene, per se, but I have every intention of asking Clare to accompany me. And for more reasons than the obvious ones, I can assure you. Clare's literally been on overload. Her school schedule is intense because half of her classes are accelerated, (which I'm thankful for, ergo, English), and the stress of her parents failed marriage is crushing her. I think the dance may take her mind off of things, if only for that night. And plus; who _wouldn't _want me to be their date to the dance? I could hear Clare's voice in my head; _cocky much?_ She's right. _Eli, oh you cocky bastard…_ I chuckled to myself.

"Dude, did you hear what I said? Wait, no, of course not. You've got your Clare Face on." Adam snickered beside me.

"Excuse me?"

"Your Clare Face. Whenever you're thinking about Clare, you get this intense, dazed, love struck look on your face."

"I do not!" I argued.

"And denial's not just another river in Egypt."

"Funny. Real funny, Torres."

Before he got a chance to pester me further, That stupid ape came towering towards us. Now what the hell could this functional illiterate want?

"What do you want, Fitzy Boy, I've got too many more important things to do than sit here and fight with a Neanderthal like you." I muttered hostile, and thoroughly annoyed.

"I've got a proposition for you."

"Wow. Proposition. Big word. Did you learn that in Kindergarten today?"

"You think you're really funny, don't you, Emo Boy."

"I try my hardest, even making sure your pea size brain can understand my jokes." I retorted back.

"Ha. Ha. Now shut the fuck up, and listen. I've come up with a way so that I'll leave you and Tranny here, alone." When Fitz said this, Adam stepped forward, balling his fist ready to strike, but I turned to try and calm him down.

"Cool it," I warned. He looked at me in disbelief, but I gave him a reassuring nod, "I'm listening." I said to Fitz, beckoning him to continue.

"Get Clare to go to the dance with me." He said, with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Adam and I said in unison.

"I always knew you were stupid, Neanderthal, but now you're freaking crazy if you think I'm going to let you take Clare to the dance." I informed him with the utmost disrespect I could muster.

"Last time I checked, you weren't her boyfriend. And Clare is one sexy broad; don't know what's holding you back."

"Say another word, Fitz, and you're going to have to walk out of here trying to hold your jaw in place." I threatened through clenched teeth, venom oozing from my voice.

"I mean, I can understand why the she-he hasn't gone for her, he doesn't have a dick,"

"Shut the fuck up, Fitz! Never talk about Clare like that!" Adam yelled from behind me, not caring about the remark Fitz made about him, only trying to defend Clare's honor. Fitz looked back at me, with an evil smirk, thinking of that last straw that will make the whole thing explode.

"You know, girls like Clare, the innocent one's, are suppose to be _wild_ in bed. I'd bet money she isn't the virgin she claims to be, but a whore that'll give it up to anybody; just my type." That's it! _No one_, talks about Clare like that! I couldn't hold back, my fist connected with his jaw, and I heard a defined crack. I smirked in satisfaction, but idiotically let my guard down, earning me a right hook to the gut. As I regained my strength, I prepared to give another blow, but my hand was stopped just centimeters from Fitz's eye. I looked up, expecting to see that a teacher had broke up the fight, but who I saw standing there, holding my fist, was far worse.

Oh,_ shit._

**Clare's POV**

I was walking down the hallway to meet Eli and Adam by their lockers, but as I turned the corner, I saw punch Fitz in his jaw. _Oh, no_. Fitz returned with a punch to Eli's stomach, and before anyone else could retaliate, (coughcough, ADAM!, coughcough), I handed Adam my books and grabbed Eli's fist just before it met Fitz's eye, stepping in between the feuding older boys.

"Clare, don't get involved in this." Eli warned.

"No. I said no more violence, and what are you doing? Fighting Fitz!"

"I can explain,"

"You better." I sounded like a mother who just caught their adolescent seventeen year old sneaking in past curfew.

"And you!" I said, turning on Fitz, "Why won't you just leave us alone?" I demanded.

"Oh trust me, Clare, it's not you I have a problem with, just Emo Boy and Tranny over here."

"Eli and Adam." I whispered angrily, "Their names are Eli and Adam! And I'm tired of you using them as your personal punching bags! What did they ever do to you?"

"He got me arrested!"

"You broke Morty!"

"Who's Morty?" Fitz questioned dumbfound.

"Eli's car. You deserved to be punished! And why pick on Adam? He did nothing wrong!"

"What he _is_ is wrong."

"He is a _boy._ Spell it out for me, or can't you do that? Here, let me help you; B-O-Y, boy! Get over it! Now will you please just leave us alone?"

"Hey! I offered a negotiation, but your little boyfriend didn't want to hear it. As a matter of fact, he threw the first punch." I turned back to face Eli.

"What negotiation?" I asked Eli.

"Never mind, Clare, let's just, go." He muttered, gesturing for Adam to follow him. Both came beside me, grabbing each of my elbows, towing me out of the school.

"Eli. What negotiation?" I asked again. He pretended he didn't hear me. I asked again as we got in Morty.

"We'll tell you when we get to the Dot." Adam answered, earning himself a death glare from Eli. Now I was really confused. _What the hell is going on?_

We pulled up to the Dot, got out of the car, and got a booth by the windows. Neither of them said a word.

"If I have to ask one more time…what's the God damn negotiation?" I asked irritated. You knew I was mad when I started swearing. Eli and Adam began having a silent conversation with their eyes, Eli opposing, Adam trying to coax him into filling me in. Adam finally turned to me, ignoring Eli's silent protests.

"You." He answered simply.

"Adam!" Eli yelled angrily.

"She has a right to know, Eli, she's not a doll, she can make her own decisions." Adam argued.

"Me, what about me? What do you mean, _me?_" I questioned confusedly.

Eli let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair, and turned to finally speak to me, "He said…he said that if we got you to go to the dance with him, he would finally leave us all alone, but—" I cut him off.

"Yes."

"Clare, I'm not letting that bastard anywhere near you!" Eli said, completely rejecting the idea.

"Eli, I'm not watching you two get hurt anymore. I told you, if there was a way I could stop Fitz, I would, and there is, so I am."

"You said you'd stay away from him!"

"And you said you wouldn't pick a fight with him, looks like we both lied."

"Clare, I did not start this fight with him, he did, when he brought you into it.'

"Eli, I was already involved."

"You shouldn't have to be!" Before we got into a yelling match with each other, Adam stepped in.

"I agree with Eli, Clare, this is not your fight."

"But if I'm the key to stopping it, why won't you let me help you?" Before Adam could input calmly, Eli once again interjected.

"Because you don't understand the way Fitz _thinks_ when it comes to girls like you. He's an aggressive pig, and if you think for a _second _he won't try something, you're too naive."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, Eli!"

I was not prepared for what he was going to say next, "Oh, you mean like your sister? Because she did such a great job taking care of herself, didn't she, Clare?" That was like a cold, hard slap to the face.

"Eli…" Adam said, trying to communicate with him that he should not have said that.

"You're right, Eli," I said, standing up from my booth, "I've lost almost everyone I love. My sister, my parents, the only three people I actually have left, are you, Adam, and Ali. But how many more hospital visits do I have to make, because another one of you was thrown into a door, or beaten in an ally? How many more phone calls should I expect informing me that one of you was hurt by an ignorant bully? How many more, until there's no more to make? How many more, until I lose you both, permanently, huh, Eli? How many more times do I get to sit there and watch new bruises form on your arms and face until there's nothing. I'll be _damned_, if you think I'm just going to sit around and watch you two get hurt any longer. Because I can't lose you, too. I've been through too much to have you taken away from me." I sobbed. I hadn't realized I was crying until I had run out of things to say. But with that being said, and without even bothering to wipe the tears away, I walked out of the Dot.

**Eli's POV**

"I am such an _ass_." I muttered into my hands. Why, _why_, why would I bring her _sister_ into this, knowing what actually happened?

"Yeah, man, you are. And you're lucky if I don't castrate(1) you for mentioning Darcy like that." Adam said, looking as if he was going to rip my head off.

"You should." I muttered uneasily. I am such a jackass!

"I would, but I think someone might beat me to it." Adam informed, nodding his head towards a pissed off looking Peter, approaching our table.

"What did you do to my sister?" He questioned angrily. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, metaphorical big brother, with every intention of beating the living shit out of the person who hurt the metaphorical little sister. Even more deadly than a real older sibling. Oh, man.

"Let him explain, _before_, you pound his face in," Adam told Peter.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't have to." Peter muttered angrily.

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain," I began, "There's this Neanderthal, Fitz, who likes to terrorize us, and he said he'd stop…if he took Clare to the dance Friday, which she automatically agreed to. I tried explaining to her that he had every intention of taking advantage of her but she's Clare. She could care less about anything that may happen to her so long as the people she cares about are safe. And when she said she could take care of herself, I, in the heat of the moment and trying to get the point across, might have…mentioned…Darcy."

Peter looked at me, first disbelief, next furry, and finally understanding, "Oh, oh man. You mentioned _Darcy?_ You _do_ realize that may have proved her point more, right? See, there's a difference between Darcy's situation, and Clare's. Darcy was drugged at a party that _I _took her to, and she was raped because _I _didn't care enough to pay attention. But Clare's got the people she loves to back her up in every decision she makes, and without that support, she'll be a sitting duck. Clare's going into this with her eyes wide open, but if you're not there to catch if she falls, she's going to hit the floor. So you need to go fix this, and make sure she knows you've got her back."

"So what you're saying is, put her in harms way?" I questioned.

"No. What I'm saying, me and my many metaphors, is if she doesn't have you, accepting her decisions, you're absolutely right about what that jerk off will do to her."

I turned to look at Adam, knowing sure enough he's place his input, "He's right you know. I've known Clare for a long time and she's just as hard headed as you are. She's going to do this, and she doesn't give a damn about anyone's approval."

"Why is this so hard?" I questioned to know one in particular.

"That's love, Bro," Peter said patting my back. I looked back at him, questioning him with my eyes. Love? What does he know? "Dude, what part of metaphorical big brother do you not get? Besides, it's easy to read Clare. Now go fix this with my sister before you give me a reason to pound your face in. Now I've got back to busting my ass, cleaning tables." The wise words of Peter Stone.

"Now how am I suppose to do this?" I asked myself.

"Whatever you do, do it fast." Adam warned.

I turned to Adam and smirked, "Mind walking home?"

"Yeah, yeah, go fix things with Clare Bear." Adam said. I called my thanks to him, hoped in Morty, and drove around seeing if I could find Clare. When that failed, I decided to go to her house. When I pulled up, I kill the engine but sat in the car, looking for any sign that Clare was home. I rolled down the window and heard Paramore's _Misery Business_ blasting from Clare's closed window. _Damn._ I pulled out my phone and shot her a text.

_Clare, I'm sorry._

_~Eli_

No answer.

_Okay, I get it, you're mad,_

_I was an ass, you have _

_Every right to be pissed_

_At me, but will you please_

_Answer me?_

_~Eli_

Still, no answer. I just decided to call her. I got out of the car and looked up when I heard the music turn down.

_What do you want, Elijah?_ She asked, sounding pissed and as if she'd been crying.

"Clare, I know, I was totally out of line to bring up your sister like that and I'm such a jackass and I'm so, so, so sorry." I said quickly into the phone, haughtily as I climbed up her fire escape.

_Yeah, you are. Is that all you wanted to say because I'm in the middle of doing something. _

"Too busy to hang out with your dumbass of an English Partner?" I joked, trying to ease the tension.

_Actually, yeah, so if you don't mind—_

"Can you at least open your balcony door?" I asked, climbing over the railing. She was faced away from me, her arms crossed, and from the glimpse I caught from the mirror, she had tear stains running down her face. I had half a mind to call Fitz and _ask_ him to kick my ass for the pain I've caused this girl.

_Balcony door…Eli, what are you— _She turned around and I shut my phone, waving at her, and shooting her my smirk. She looked at me in disbelief, a sly smirk appearing on her face. She opened the door, but stopped me, "You know, I should just push you off." Clare joked…I think.

Stepping out on a limb here, "You could, but you know you'd miss me too much."

"Big headed, egotistical, cocky, arrogant, pompous jerk." She muttered.

"But I'm your big headed, egotistical, cocky, arrogant, pompous jerk." I replied. She giggled cutely and I engulfed her in a hug, "I really am sorry," I muttered into her hair, stroking the back of her head softly.

"I know," She whispered into my chest, "I'm sorry I fought with you about it."

We were quite for a moment until I swallowed my pride and spoke up, "I'm going to let you…you can let Fitz take you to the dance to end the fighting. But I'm not letting either of you out of my sight, and we are discussing rules."

"You sound like my father." She chuckled.

"I'm serious. I'm taking all precautions." I said. Clare looked up at me, staring directly into my eyes.

"Eli, I'm going to be _fine_. But thank you for worrying about me."

"Of course, Blue Eyes. Now, let's go find this Neanderthal."

…

…

…

We found one of Fitz's cronies, smoking a joint in the ally behind the Dot, and told him to pass the message to Fitz that we'd be waiting for him inside the Dot. I grabbed Clare's hand as we walked into the Dot, never wanting to let go. We got the same booth as before, and awaited our fate. Dramatic, I know, but waiting to turn Clare over to Fitz felt like I was turning my heart over to someone else's knife.

We talked quietly, our usual banter returned to normal. I saw Peter nod in approval that I had fixed things with Clare, and all too quickly, it ended.

The bell on the Dot's entrance chimed, signaling that someone had entered, and Clare and I looked up simultaneously to be met by the glazed hazel eyes of a smug Mark Fitzgerald. Clare's grip tightened on my hand as he approached our table.

"Clare, if you're scared, you don't have to do it." I assured her.

"You're afraid the first time you ride a roller coaster, but you go on anyway, don't you?" She stated. She just wouldn't give up.

Fitz took the seat in front of us, not bothering to ask if it was okay, because it sure as hell wasn't.

"Emo Boy actually wants to have a civil conversation with me? Is hell freezing over?"

"I wouldn't even want to spare a side glance at you, let alone a conversation." I snapped.

"Eli, calm down," Clare warned.

"Then why am I here?" Fitz questioned curiously. I refused to speak.

"I'll go to the dance with you," Clare muttered, looking down at the table. I rubbed my thumb on her fist to relax her.

"Really?"

"If," She continued, "You promise to never hurt Eli or Adam again and leave us all alone." She finished. Fitz leaned back, his hands behind his head, pretending to even be _able_ to think about something.

"Why do I feel like your going to back out, ditch me for pretty boy over here? You know, there are ways you could prove you're telling the truth." Fitz growled suggestively. I stood up.

"Fitz back off!" I warned.

"Is he always like this, over protective and clingy?" Fitz questioned.

"Will you stop instigating him?" Clare pleaded, "And no, I won't back out. Why would I risk their safety?" She questioned.

"Right, because you're the only one that cares about Goth Boy and Tranny," Fitz mumbled.

"Like I said earlier, their names are Eli and Adam, and they're the only reasons I'm agreeing to this. Now do we have a compromise?" Clare questioned, irritated.

"Wear something nice," Fitz smirked winking, and got up and left.

Clare turned back to me and let out a sigh, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Like I told him, you and Adam _are_ the reasons why I'm doing this. And it's one date, what could happen?"

* * *

**What could happen?**

**Haha, corny, I know.**

**Eli, man, wrong move...**

**Don't be mad at me! It was meant to be so things were said in the heat of the moment, and Eli was just trying to get the point acrossed.**

**Is it just me, or do you guys like defensive Clare, standing up to Fitz like she did? Because I do!**

**(1)Castrate: If you don't know what it means, look it up!**

**Outsider Info!: Don't forget to check out my new story, _My Best Friend's Girl_, and review, because if I don't get more, I'm not continuing.**

**So...**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**Please, please, please, review, I only got three reviews last chapter:(**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	25. Déjà Vu

**Hey guys,**

**This is just a lame, filler chapter, but the next is the da-hance...(;**

**I'm sorry if this chapter...I don't know, sucked, because it's not my best work.**

**I will hopefully have the last two(Last chapter and the Epilouge)chapters up by tomorrow, and if not, I don't know when because my stupid internet might be turned off _**

**I will type as fast as my fingers allow:)**

**So, until the next upload my beautiful readers,**

**Love Always(And I truly mean that, I really do love you guys),**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 25

Clare's POV

"Wait a second, wait a second!" Ali stopped me, "You're going to the dance?"

"Yeah," I answered as we walked into homeroom.

"With Eli?"

"No."

"What, what do you mean, no? Eli didn't ask you?" Ali asked, bouncing on her ball in anticipation.

"Well, I don't know if he was going to, but he didn't get a chance to." I answered casually.

"Didn't get a chance to, Clare, someone else asked you? And you said yes?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, I kinda didn't have a choice." I replied.

"Clare…I'm so confused. What the hell?"

"She's going to the dance with Fitz," Adam finally said from the other side of the computer desk.

"What!"

"Miss Bhandari, I suggest you refrain from your outburst. And stop bouncing!" Miss Oh reprimanded.

"Sorry, Miss Oh," She said in a hushed whisper, continuing to smack my arm, "What do you mean you're going to the dance with Fitz?"

"Well…he said if I went on one date with him, he'd stop bullying Adam and Eli."

"And you said yes?" She questioned bewildered.

"Why would I say no? This isn't Wesley asking me to the dance and me trying to turn him down nicely, this is their safety I'm depending on." I explained.

"Clare, you are so dramatic," Adam chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not taking this lightly. You guys really must underestimate how much I care about you." I snapped.

"Clare, chill, I was just saying. If you're getting all boggled up about this, you don't have to do this," Adam reassured.

"I'm doing this, I'm positive." I answered.

"But Clare, this is _Fitz _we're talking about. Fitz is a bad guy." Ali warned. The end-of-homeroom bell rang and we got our stuff together.

"I can handle it," I said, forcing a smile.

…

…

…

"Ali, I'm just pulling something out of my closet," I argued with her, "And the last thing I want to do is make Fitz find me attractive."

"But Clare, you said it yourself, you may be going _with_ Fitz, but you're going _for_ Eli. You have to wear s_omething_ you'll look good in. Maybe not sexy, like you looked in your party dress, but definitely gorgeous!" Ali gushed.

"I didn't want to go to this dance in the first place, why would I want to look good for it?"

"Then why are you going?" She asked.

"I told you, to keep Eli and Adam safe,"

"Exactly, now let's go!"

"Was that a trick question?" asked annoyed.

"No, you just didn't think about your answer."

"Dammit, Ali. Fine, but keep it PG-13." I warned.

"Oh, Clare, don't worry, this is me we're talking about." She said casually.

"My point exactly." I chuckled, and she glared playfully at me.

…

…

…

We gave up on the mall; the stores Ali dragged me in were _not_ PG-13. So we just settled with whatever was in _her_ closet.I eventually found a high-waisted pencil skirt with a puffed out, silk purple top the tucks into it. We were just sitting in her room, listening to music when a grave look appeared on her face. She turned down the music and look at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Clare, why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a mixture of hurt and remorse in her voice.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused, taking a sip of my soda pop.

She took a deep breath and answered, "Why didn't you tell me that your parents got divorced, Clare, why didn't you tell us that they were even fighting? I feel like such a bad friend; how did I not know you were so hurt? How could I not realize you were so unhappy? I feel so selfish, I was too absorbed in boys and clothes, oh, Clare! I'm so sorry."

"Ali! How dare you say you're a bad friend? You're the best friend a girl could ever have." I reassured her.

"Then why didn't you tell me or Adam? We feel so guilty. I mean, you were so distant the past few days, and we thought something happened between you and Eli—"

"But I'm not dating Eli."

"Yeah, well, you're always together so we asked him if you two got in a fight or something. He told us about your parents, Clare, I really wish you had."

"I didn't want to worry, or bother you guys, I mean, you have your own lives, your own problems to worry about."

"Clare, you are _a part_ of our lives; how could you think you'd ever be a bother?"

"I'm Saint Clare, remember? Puts everyone before herself." I muttered. She came to sit beside me on her bed, wrapping her arm around me and crushing her small body into me in a side hug.

"Remember, you come to us for _anything_."

"I will." I whispered. Ali and I haven't had a sisterly moment like this in a while and I sat there and cherished the moment. The familiar sense was more then comforting; it was uplifting.

All of the sudden, _Paisley Jacket _started blaring from my cell phone, signaling Eli was calling(1).

"Hello?" I answered.

_Hey, Clare, where are you?_

"I'm at Ali's, Eli, why?" I answered. Ali started giggling, and hopped off the bed.

"I'll leave you alone to your boyfriend," She giggled.

"ALI!" _Slam_. She shut the door. I sighed into the phone.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, not hearing what he said.

_I asked if you were busy._

"Oh, no, not anymore. Why?"

_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot with me._ He asked. Like on a date? I'd been to the Dot with Eli before, but he had never been so formal about it. _You know, because I still have to go over ground rules with you for the dance._ He muttered. Oh…

"Yeah, sure, Eli, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

_See ya then, Blue Eyes._

I sighed and shut my phone. I opened the door to find Ali with her ear pressed against it.

"Thanks for the clothes, Al, got to go meet Eli." I said walking past her.

"Oohh, someone's got a hot date."

"Ha, I wish. He wants to go over "Ground Rules"" I groaned.

"Who are you talking about?" Sav questioned, walking into the living room, eating a bowl of Life at…three in the afternoon. Okay…

"Clare's boyfriend." Ali said, plopping down next to him.

"Oh, you mean Eli? Cool guy." He said.

"He's not my boyfriend." I repeated for what seemed the billionth time in the last few weeks.

"Really? The whole school thinks you are. Actually, Chantay's saying you guys are Degrassi's new "Power Couple", and you're not even seniors."

"Uh…I'm leaving now." I announced.

"Don't fight it Clare!" Ali called after me.

"Yeah, yeah, bye, Ali, see ya, Sav." I said as I walked out of their house.

The walk to the Dot from Ali's is even quicker than from my place, so I was there in mere minutes. But when I got there, I heard arguing around the corner.

"Baby, baby, what do you mean we're over?" I high pitched voice rung out.

"Oh, don't 'baby' me. We were over the first time you cheated on me! How many times has it been since then, six?"

"K.C.," K.C.? As in my ex-boyfriend K.C.? He _finally_ found out she was cheating? Ha, stupid boy, pay back's a bitch and you've just paid yours.

"K.C., I would never—"

"Save it! Marisol told me about you about you bragging in the locker room about how good _Eddie_ was in bed. And it wasn't just him, but Sam, and Mason, and Derek. Who else, Jenna?"

"Baby, baby, baby, it can't be over. You love me, remember, you left that nerd for me. You want me." Jenna said, trying to sound sexy and seductive as she snaked her sleazy arms around his neck, whispering haughtily into his ear.

"I do _not _want anything that could infect me with diseases. You are the worst mistake I have ever made, and we are done!" My raging ex shouted. HA! Take that you stupid hoe!

"But baby—"

"No. I'm not your baby. I should've never left Clare for you. She was loyal, and honest, and wouldn't have cheated on me!" What was I, a dog?

"Fine! Then go back to your nerd! See if I care! I was going to leave your boring ass anyway!" She squealed and stomped away. K.C. drew out a sigh and ran a hair through his hair, he turned around so his back was facing me and I tried to make a quick get away, to no avail. Just as I was dashing past him, he turned around.

"Clare," He breathed out.

"Oh, hi, K.C."

"Did you hear me and Jenna?" He asked and I decided to lie.

"No, Jenna was here? Why'd she leave? She might get angry if she sees you with me."

"I don't care. I left her. Now I know how you felt when I cheated on you, because she did the same thing to me. Clare, I was really stupid, and I want you back."

"K.C., are you crazy? You know that feeling you have right now? It's called betrayal. Heartbreak. Remorse. Resentment. You don't get over that so easy, especially when you think that person loves you." I informed him.

He walked forward and grabbed my hands, I looked at him in utter shock. "That's the thing, Clare. I do love you. And I know you love me, too."

"Wow, K.C., you used to be an intelligent person but I don't think that football helmet has enough padding. I thought I loved you, but you proved me wrong. And you love me as much now as you did back then; not at all. What you're in love with is the thought of having someone there for you, for you to use and manipulate how ever you want. Well, I am no longer your toy, Kirk Cameron Guthrie." I announced proudly and began to walk away.

"Hold on," He said, grasping my wrist. _I am _really _tired off people doing that!_ "You don't just get over your first true love, Clare, you said it yourself."

"That's just it. You're not my first _true_ love. And you have no idea how easy it was to get over you." I remarked.

"How can you say that? I was your first boyfriend. You said you loved me."

"And so did you, but you cheated on me with the first pretty face that came along. So, goodbye." I said as I walked away.

"Wait a second—"

"Hey, Sweetheart, sorry, I'm a few minutes late; Morty wouldn't start." Eli said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. _Goodness, he is a lifesaver!_

"That's okay," I said, playing along, though it seemed a little too easy, "I'm sorry, K.C. Goodbye." I said as Eli and I walked into the Dot, his arm still around my waist.

"Oh my goodness, thank you, so much!" I said, gratefully, chuckling, "He found out Jenna was cheating on him and came _crawling_ back to me. Watching her fake butt get dumped was the single most amazing thing I've ever seen. Her, whining in her Jenna way, trying to convince him that she didn't cheat on him, wrapping her skanky arms all over him. It was pitiful." I laughed as we entered the restaurant.

"Serves him right, the way he treated you." Eli laughed with me.

"And then he's talking about how he knows how I felt. If he knew how I felt, he'd know to stay clear of my wrath. But the best part was the crestfallen look on his face when you came and…rescued me." I said the last part over dramatically, placing the back of my hand on my forehead, feigning graciousness.

"Seeing the fall of K.C. is really what you've been waiting for, hasn't it."

"One of the few things." I answered.

"Well beside that, what is there?" He questioned, truly interested.

"For Darcy to come home, for the impossible; my parents to love each other again, and…never mind." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"No, nothing, that's really it." I lied.

"Sure…" He muttered.

"So!" I said, deciding to change the subject, "What were those _rules_ you wanted to go over?" I asked, finding the whole thing absolutely hilarious.

"You joke now, but I'm totally serious about this."

I composed myself and continued, "Eli, what do I have to do?"

"First of all, I'm driving you," He began, I was about to object but he interjected, "He can meet you somewhere in the school, it's too easy for him to pick you up and make a detour somewhere. Second: Never leave the gym. If you do, you tell Adam or I. Three, I'm giving you five minutes to get from your meeting spot with Fitz and back to the gym, if it takes longer than that, we're coming out and looking for you."

"Wow, that's all?" I asked jokingly, but partly in disbelief.

"Well, I would say, don't let him touch you because you don't want to catch any of his diseases, but that may set something off in his pea size, testosterone driven brain." He smirked, causing me to chuckle half heartedly.

"So, what were you and Ali doing during your GDO?" Eli asked.

"GDO?"

"You know, Girls' Day Out?"

"Only you would know that…" I muttered, causing him to chuckle, "And it was more like a Girls' Day _In_. She insisted on picking out an outfit for me for the dance and when I rejected every scandalous piece of clothing she had picked out for me in the store, we headed back to her place and raided her closet until we found an outfit conservative enough for my place but "sexy" enough for Ali's approval. She tricked me into it," This caused him to laugh, "And then the rest of the day, we hung out with President Savtaj Bhandari."

"So it wasn't a Girls' Day at all?"

"Nope. Actually, we were about ready to call Adam over." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You'd call my young Grasshopper over and not me? I'm thoroughly offended." He feigned hurt.

"Sorry there, Goldsworthy. Bhandari, Torres and Edwards make up the original posse." I joked.

"Yes, but I'm the bonus prize." He retorted smugly.

"Ha, isn't there a consolation?"

"Ouch, Edwards, you hit me where it hurts!" He exclaimed.

"Your giant ego?" I teased, arching an eyebrow and cocking my head to the side.

"Maybe that did, but I meant my heart, Clare. I don't know how I'll get over this devastating wound." He said, pretending to wipe a tear away.

"All wounds heal with time, big boy." I said as I stood up, patted his shoulder, and walked from the table.

"Wait—where are you going?" He asked.

"To call Adam!" I said waving to him.

"Oh no you don't!" He said chasing after me on the side walk.

"Sorry, Eli, but Adam's just a more interesting person." I teased, walking backwards to face him.

"Psh, that is so no true. I can at least have a conversation that doesn't revolve around comic books."

"Hey, I find Adam's escape from reality refreshing."

"Yeah, but you know you wouldn't be able to stay away from _this_," He said gesturing to his body, "For so long." He smirked.

"You are so conceited."

"But you love me anyway, _Sweetheart_." Though he was joking, a blush still arose in my cheeks.

"When did I ever say that?"

"Oh, you know you love me, you're just in denial,"

"Why do I feel like we've had this argument before?"

"There'd be no need for an argument if you'd just admit it." He mused.

"Yeah, in your dreams Eli," And with that, I had backed up into a telephone pole. In fact, it was that very same telephone pole that started it all; It was _our_ telephone pole. Though it may sound odd, this pole started it all. It began with arguing, charging after one another, and then an awkward moment. It was the same situation, with two minor differences. One, the roles were reversed. I was the one being accused while being cornered, he being the accuser/interrogator, and there was no awkward moment. Only a sense of Déjà Vu.

"Why do I feel we always end up in the same places?" Eli asked, as he gazed into my eyes.

"The sense of comfort draws us back every time." I muttered, "This was the place you first taught me to speak up to my parents, and the place I first _really_ met you." I confessed.

"I was right." He said, a smirk tugging along his lips.

"About what?" I asked.

"You couldn't live without me," He smirked and backed away from the pole.

"Hey!" I grunted and he just snickered as he ran to Morty.

* * *

**Wow, this was scaraly lame. I know, it's not a word, but it's my word!**

**I hope you liked the hear felt Ali/Clare moment.**

**Eh, I haven't much to say for this Author's Note.**

**Oh Right!**

**Don't forget to check out _My Best Friend's Girl_, because if I don't get enough reviews, I'm not continuing it!**

**And I do have other story ideas in mind!**

**Anyway, that's all.**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**Just don't forget to review it!**

**I've lost a lot of reviewers.**

**Maybe you guys lost faith in me...? **

**I don't know.**

**But I promise you, you _will_ like the ending.**

**Only one person anticipated what is going to happen.**

**And no, Clare's not going to pull the whole, "I'm not going to talk to you for getting into a knife fight" BS.**

**If she were, I would've stuck with "Vegas Night" People. But I didn't.**

**So let me just get rid of any conspiracy theroies(?) right there.**

**Okay, I'm rambling!**

**Love Always,**

**~Pho:)**


	26. Knight in Leather Armor

**Hello Lovley Readers!**

***Sniff* This is the last chapter *Sniff, wipe tear***

**It's kind of short, but I hope you guys like it.**

**I've worked my ass off on this chapter to make it something you'll enjoy.**

**And I'm pretty sure I'm adding an epilogue.**

**Oh, something I forgot to add in chapter twenty-five's A/N, was (1) Each of them have their own ringtones on Clare's cell: Ali is _Pretty Girl Rock_ by Keri Hilson, Eli is _Paisley Jacket_ by The Dead Hand and Adam is Crack a Bottle (Hey, I could totally see him listening to that song) by Eminem. Plus, I couldn't think of a better one.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi, or _Jar of Hearts_ by Christina Perri**

**Oh, good bye until my next story my readers, and I hope you've enjoyed this one as much as I have:)**

**I really do love you all!**

**~Pho:)**

* * *

Chapter 26

Clare's POV

I walked into the school and heard the music blaring from the speakers, making the floor slightly vibrate. As I walked in, I felt like a famous rockstar that needed bodyguards. Adam's arm was protectively slung around my waist, Eli's hand in mine. We stopped a few meters before the Gym doors and Eli turned to look at me, "Are you _sure_ you wanna go through with this?"

"Eli, this is the only way to get him to leave you and Adam alone. I'm not going to watch him hurt my two best friends anymore."

"I don't like this…" Adam muttered, worriedly.

"Oh, Adam, calm down; you're starting to sound like Eli." I kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

"As much as I hate being compared to Doctor Doom, over there, it's not that easy," He said, smiling meekly.

"Both of you, calm down. It's _one_ date to a school sanctioned event." I tried reassuring him them.

"Hey, Blue Eyes," Eli said, placing his free hand under my chin so I could look into his deep, beautiful, emerald eyes. No! Focus Clare, you're on a mission! Secure Eli's safety, then oogle over his amazing features, "If anything happens, and I mean _anything_; if he tries to have his way with you, Clare, _anything_, and you come get me, and I'll make his sorry ass regret the day he was born. Clare, I want you to promise me you'll be alright. Promise me, that I'm not going to regret letting you do this."

"Eli, I'll be fine,"

"Promise Me."

I looked him in the eye again, "I promise."

"And don't leave the gym without me or Adam."

"Okay."

"Okay, well, I have to go talk to Drew," Adam spoke up. But before he left, he pulled me into an unexpected hug, whispering in my ear, "Thank you, so much, Clare. I hate that you have to do this but, appreciate that you'd do it for me. Know that I love you, Clare." He said, pecking my cheek.

"I love you, too, Adam. Now go have fun." I chuckled at him. He nodded to Eli and headed through the Gym doors.

"Where're you meeting Fitz?" Eli asked.

"Uh, by his locker."

"Okay," He said as he starts walking that way."

"Uh, Eli, I don't think Fitz would like it that much if you were with me."

"Do you think I care?"

"Eli, I'm on this date to end the feud, not add fuel to the fire."

"Right….remember, if anything happens—"

"I'll call you, and you'll handle it faster than the Secret Service." I chuckled.

"Because I'm just _that _awesome."

"Yup, keep thinking that, Goldsworthy." I chuckled. We stood there for a moment before he pulled me into a hug that I gladly returned.

"Don't make me regret doing this. Don't make me hate myself, Clare, you mean too much to me and it will kill me to see him hurt you." I back up so I can look into eyes, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Eli, please don't try and talk me out of this. I _want_ to do this. I have to do this. For you and for Adam, seeing as I'm the only sensible one in our little group."

"Don't be naïve! Fitz is a _bad guy_. Don't think for a _second,_ he won't hurt you."

"all I'm thinking about is you, Eli. Now stop procrastinating and let me get this date over with."

"Okay, okay. But As soon as you step through those doors, I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"Elijah, I have to go. Gosh, you're worse than my father."

"Oh, ha. Ha. You've got five minutes to get to the Gym"

"Gotcha," and without another word, he headed into the gym.

I sighed out a shaky breath and ran my hands through my messy curls, bracing myself for what would take place tonight.

I walked up to Fitz who was rummaging through his locker.

"Hi." I said meekly.

"He—whoa. Well damn. Miss Saint Clare sure has one hell of a body," He said letting his eyes travel up my body, "I'm shocked; this is the first time I've seen you without your body guards. Maybe I can take that to my advantage," I'm kicking myself for ever agreeing to this.

"Who, you mean Eli? He's…home, fixing Morty. So let's just…go dance?" I said, kind of frightened. He stopped undressing me with his eyes for a second and walked ahead of me, expecting him to follow.

We walked into the Gym and I was surprised; this school is very elaborate. There was a giant crescent moon, glittering and hanging in the middle of the dance floor, and vibrant stars hung from black sheets rung through the pillars. It looked amazing. I spotted Eli, gave him the thumbs up but mouth, 'lay low', hoping he got the message. He nodded his head and made himself invisible to Fitz.

Throughout the whole time I was there, I was on edge and alert. Fitz noticed.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh-uh yeah."

"You know, it's kind of boring in here. Why don't we take this party somewhere else?" He asked suggestively, his eyes glazing over and gleaming in lust as he let his hand trail my body which I quickly removed.

"Uh, no, I'd much rather stay here."

"Well I don't really care. If you weren't going to have a little fun with me, why did you agree to this?" He demanded aggressively.

"I told you, to end the feud between you and Eli."

"Right, to protect your Emo boyfriend and Tranny best friend. Well guess what; if you don't come with me, I'll make them both pay. Shit, I'll force you to come with me no matter what, but one option might be better for Pretty Boy's face. And I sure wouldn't want to ruin yours," He said, running the back of his hand along my cheek which I cringed away to, "It's your choice." I stared up at him in horror but said nothing. Instead, I followed him, looking frantically for Eli. He was nowhere in sight.

**Eli's POV**

They were _right there!_ Right next to the punch bowl! Stupid people had to get in my God damned way and they're _gone!_

"Do you see her?" Adam asked frantically.

"No! Did you see them anywhere else in the Gym?"

"No, I searched the Gym three times and had Drew helping me. She's not in here, man!"

Shit. Shit. _Shit! _SHIT!

"Shit! Man, I'm gonna go find her. I'll take the West Wing, you and Drew take the East." And with that I bolted out the door.

Gotta find her. Gotta Find her. Gotta find her. And when you find her, _kill him!_

**Clare's POV**

Fitz led me to an abandoned hallway, I didn't even know was in the school. The lockers were busted and it smelt like liquor and what I guessed was marijuana. How did people even get that in the school?

"Mark, where are we?" I asked using his real name. Yeah, get that, Fitz has an actual name.

"The Abandoned West Wing. It was closed a few years ago after Rick Murray accidently shot himself. No one will interrupt us down here." He said slamming me into a broken locker, "Well, no one but a few pot heads high off their asses trying to make the walls start moving."

"Well, we shouldn't take up their hallway…" I muttered trying to move from my current predicament., but he slammed me back against the locker.

"Oh, no, no, no. You see," He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. When he pointed it out in what little light there was hall, you could see he had a…oh my goodness, he has a switchblade! "If you try and get away from me, my little friend's going to become skin deep with Eli, maybe deeper." He threatened.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Then shut up, bitch! The only sounds I wanna hear from you are you moaning and screaming my name in pleasure. Got it?"

I nodded my head silently as tears started to stream down my face.

"Good."

_No I can't take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most._

He smirked evilly and licked his lips, burying his head into my neck, kissing and biting here and there. I just wanted it to be over.

_I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time. But who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars. Collecting you jar of hearts, and tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_

A loud sob escaped my lips. He reached one hand down and trailed it under my skirt, up my thigh, and grabbed my butt. I whimpered and he groaned as I felt his arousal against my thigh.

_I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms. I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time._

I let another whimper out as he cupped my breast in his other hand. He let rip the front of my shirt open and I let out another loud sob, nearly drowning in my tears.

_It took so long just to feel alright. Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes! I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, cause you broke all your promises, you want me back, you're looking to get me back!_

My inner voice spoke in my head: _Was It worth it?_

Yes. For Eli, anything's worth it if it meant keeping him safe. And I would _willingly_ do it over again.

_But who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars. Collecting you jar of hearts, and tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, don't come back at all! Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think, you are?_

As my cries became louder, he silenced them by slamming his lips to mine harshly and greedily against mine, forcing my mouth open and shoving his tongue in. I wanted to push him away, so badly, do anything to protect myself, but if I did, I had no doubt that he would kill Eli.

_Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think, you are?_

I envy Darcy; She didn't have to live through her rape, she was passed out on roofies. I however, was clean, and living every treacherous moment.

Fitz had completely discarded my destroyed shirt, and was now working to get off my bra, my arms hanging limp at my sides, my lips lifeless as Fitz tried to force them to move. He began to kiss down my jaw line and back down my neck as he reached the clasp of my bra.

"Get off of her!"

Eli? Eli. _ELI! _Fitz had the knife, he'd use it on Eli.

"N-no!" I rasped out but no one was paying attention to me. Eli had Fitz tackled, the knife being knocked out of reached, pushing Eli out of harms way. I didn't see the fight; I didn't want to see it. I slid down against the locker and cried uncontrollably, heaving and sobbing to the point where I thought I was going to be sick. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched from their grasp.

"Clare," No response, they tried shaking me, "Clare," I looked up to meet the emerald eyes I had fallen so in love with. I began to cry harder, at what I wasn't sure. I pulled him close to me, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I pushed him away and made sure he was okay, making sure there was no laceration, bruise, or anything that showed he was in any harm. When I was satisfied, I pulled him back and continued to cry.

"Yu-you're okay" I stuttered out.

He backed up and looked at me like I was crazy, "I'm okay? Clare, you were almost _raped_ by a raging Neanderthal, and you're asking me if _I'm _okay?"

"H-he, he, he had a knife, He sai-d if I tried to st-top him, he'd kill you." A look of fright passed through his eyes. Next was a deep and burning rage, passing into a quick sorrow and finally relief. He stood us up and when he noticed my nearly bare torso, a light blush spread across his face and he shrugged out of his blazer, wrapping it around me.

"Clare, I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry. I hate myself for what he did to you."

"Eli. Goldsworthy. Stop that. I would have gone with him anyway. I would've don't it again and again if it meant keeping you safe. Besides, you saved me, my "Knight in Leather Armor"." I giggled, and he chuckled too. He wiped remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Cute, Blue Eyes." He smirked.

"Eli, are you down here? I can't find h— Clare!" Adam said as he ran down the corridor towards us. "OhmyGod, Clare are you okay! Where's Fitz?" Eli pointed down the hall to the still figure.

"Piece of shit deserves way more than I did to him," Eli muttered angrily. Adam took in my shredded shirt on the floor and looked back at me in Eli's blazer.

"What the _fuck_ did that bastard do?" Adam spat in horror.

"He would've done more if this one hadn't found me," I said, jabbing my finger Eli's way, turning in his arms to face Adam but Eli refused to let go. His arms remained resting gently on my waist, his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, I told Simpson Fitz had kidnapped you off somewhere in the school who called the cops who should be here any minute," Adam informed us and turned to the end of the hall to Drew who was just joining us, "Drew, go tell them we're down here and tell Ali she can stop hyperventilating now." I chuckled at this.

"I could only imagine…" I muttered.

We began to hear the sirens out front and Drew talking to some of the officers, leading them down here. Eli and I were questioned but he never let go. We watched as Fitz was hauled away in handcuffs, looking to spend the next ten to twenty-five years in prison for attempted rape.

"Clare, you've no idea what I would've done if I hadn't gotten there in time." Eli said, his hand interlocked with mine as we walked down the Degrassi steps.

"Why?" I asked, stopping us and turning to face him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much? That could have been any other girl Fitz took tonight, but you go ballistic when it's me." I'm tired of skirting around our relationship and I want him to finally tell me how he feels.

"Because Clare, "He looked me directly in the eye, "You're not just some other girl. You are my beautiful Blue Eyes. You're intelligent, the only person I know who can match my wit and sarcasm, just amazing, over all out standing, blue eyed Clare Edwards. And I love you too much to see you hurt. Ever." He—He loves…me?

"Prove it," was all I had to say. Those two little words that seemed to move mountains for us. He smirked and tilted my head upwards, softly pressing his lips to mine. Such a major cliché, but it felt as if the moment our lips locked, fireworks went off. It started of light and tender, but became more longing and passionate. I harbor of feelings was being revealed into that one kiss. It was mixed with passion, heat, caring, longing, and mostly love. There was nothing that felt better. And like my hand in his, me lying in his arms, it was a perfect fit. Like we were made for each other. My fingers tangled themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him infinitely closer, while he pulled me in by waist. I never wanted it to end.

"IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME!" Ali and Adam screamed simultaneously from the top step. We pulled away, breathlessly to look at them. I giggled light heartedly at them, giving each other high fives. I turned back to face Eli who was wiggling his eyebrows at me before he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, I pressed me forehead to his.

"Eli?"

"Yeah, Blue Eyes?"

"I love you, too." I smiled up at him.

"That's all I need." He said before pressing his lips to mine once more.

* * *

**AWWWWWWW!**

**Don't hate me if you didn't like the ending!**

**I don't know if you understood the _Jar of Hearts_ referance but I hope you did.**

**:'(**

**I'm going to miss this story. A lot. This is the best story I'm ever going to have written. And I do have others in mind.**

**I'm very tempted to discontinue _My Best Friend's Girl,_ I'm going to add one more chapter to that within the week and if I don't get enough reviews, I'm discontinuing, but keeping the idea fresh and ready.**

**I love you guys!**

**So for the last time in this story,**

**Like It?**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Rate It!**

**But don't forget to review it!**

**I love your reviews! **

***Sniff, sniff***

**Okay, guys, prepare for the epilogue soon!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**~Pho:)**


	27. A Glimpse Into the Future, Epilogue

Two years later, Clare, Ali, and Adam are seniors at Degrassi. Eli graduated the year before and was accepted into Columbia University.

The summer before he left, the four were inseparable. Eli and Clare's relationship was the strongest it'd ever been, though Clare had her doubts she and Eli's relationship with last the distance, but if possible, it only made it stronger. Clare and Adam would both chip in to take the train down to the city on long weekends and Eli would come up for the Holidays.

Adam and Clare joined Eli the next year at Columbia, while Ali stayed behind, going to T.U. Clare worked at her Master's Degree in English, Eli majoring in Creative Writing, and Adam majoring in Psychology. The remaining years they'd spend in an apartment just off of campus, graciously paid for by Clare's old friend, Declan Coyne. Clare graduated Salutatorian of the class of 2017. On the day of Adam and Clare's graduation, Eli purposed.

Two years later, they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Gracie Anne Goldsworthy, after their best friend himself, Adam Torres.

Yes, Eli's trusty hearse Morty is still alive and well, though Clare thinks not as reliable as it once was. When Ali isn't picking up coffees as an intern to a major fashion magazine, Adam isn't running his LGBT meetings, Clare isn't teaching her honors English class, and Eli isn't working on his latest novel, they take Morty on rides to some of their famous hangouts. They reminisce at places like the Dot, and Miss Dawes' English classroom, now Clare's, remembering the crazy adventures the four best friends had as teenagers.

Clare and Eli will be forever grateful to five…people. First and most shocking, K.C. Guthrie. If K.C. hadn't have betrayed Clare the way he did, she wouldn't have found herself with Eli. Next, Morty. Had Morty not run over Clare's glasses, he would've never noticed the first thing Eli loved about Clare; her eyes. Oh, and then there was Miss Dawes. Her intuition on their "Special Partnership" rang true. From their partnership to friendship, friendship to love, their Indescribable relationship started in her class. Or, the day they _skipped _her class. And finally, Ali and Adam. Without their two best friends, Eli and Clare would've never pushed the boundaries of their friendship. They never would've, "Grown a Pair", as Adam put it, and admitted their feelings for each other.

And now? Mommy Clare, Daddy Eli, Uncle Adam and Auntie Ali are celebrating baby Gracie's first birthday, and ten years of Misfit friendship. While Clare cut the cake with her infant daughter "helping" her, Ali whispered in her ear, "I told you so."

"Ali, told me what?"

"Ten years ago I told you that we'd be sitting here, holding you daughter, with me telling you I told you so about you and Eli. So ha! I told you so!" She giggled.

"Ali, I don't know how you did it, but I'm sure glad you were right." Clare said, snuggling her baby in her arms as Eli looked down at his family in awe.

_To everyone's heart, someone else is the key, and there is always a matching set._

* * *

**Yeah, I know, really corny :P**

**Thanks you so much for reading my story, I love you all! **

**There is one individual person I really want to thank.**

**Holly(PainsFirstVictim)**

**Holly, you are my beast friend and you have been with me from the begining! You've read each chapter and reviewed frequently and you've honestly helped me alot. I've came to you with a lot of my ideas and you always give me positives opinions! I love you, so much, thank you! I can't express how much graditude I have to you!**

**Man, you reviews just blow me out of the water. You guys have said that you think I'm one of the best writer's on , and I can assure you, I'm not. If you want to see good author's, read stories by Zephyr Hearts, Ihat3p3opl3, nomadichead, SixWS, my favorite of all, WAZAM(Her story, _Rockstar_, is my favorite story of all time!), and so many more. So to even be considered in a group with writerslike those is just amazing. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers though for the great things you write about my story and for no giving up on me when you noticed my reluctance to put Eli and Clare into a rushed relatioship. And to those who don't agree with me, let me try and get my point across just _one_ more time.**

**The point of this story was to relish in the ElixClare realtionship we all love and miss. Because in the show, if they had rushed into a relationship, they wouldn't have even lasted as long as they did, because truth be told, people don't fall in love _that_ quickly. I wanted it to be somewhat realistic. So, I'm sorry if you didn't agree with my methods, but I wanted to recreate the friendship that started it all and I hope you enjoyed it in the end. And honestly, I wasn't going to wait that long, but after DTW, I wanted to we strengthen their relationship if not on the show, in my story. **

**So thank you, so much for reading and reviewing, I love you guys all, so much! **

**Oh, and I think I'm going to continue _My Best Friend's Girl_, but only make it a few chapters long, so those who like it, look for the upload!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**~Pho:)**


End file.
